John of the DEAD
by Theboblinator
Summary: What would happen if 16 year old zombie apocalypse obsessed John X was suddenly thrown into the middle of one? He would kick zombie ass! That's what would happen! Though he's going to need help. Maybe he could get his friends Takashi and Hirano to help him out. (And there won't be any goddamn suicide by the main characters in this either!)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of the DEAD

**Chapter 1: Arrival of the DEAD**

I stood on the balcony, overlooking the courtyard of the high school. Yes, I was skipping class again. But I couldn't help it. Sometimes I got like this and I just had to be alone. I was wearing my "Keep Calm and Kill Zombies" T-shirt underneath my black leather jacket. I also had on a pair of jeans, and black converse. My black hair looked like it was styled by an angry raccoon, and my blue eyes shined as I stared into space. I looked back at the doors that lead into the school.

"*Sigh* Maybe I should go back now… Nah, I couldn't face any of them right now." I was still in my wrecked state. I turn around and slid down the railing to a sitting position on the balcony. I stare at the floor, trying to will the memories away. I sit there for a few minutes before I hear footsteps make their way to where I was sitting. They stop in front of me. I continue to stare at the ground for a few more seconds before the figure asks me a question.

"What are you doing here stupid?" *Sigh* it's _her_.

"What do you want Takagi? Can't you see I want some 'me time'?" I ask finally looking up at her. I immediately regret my decision. She's bent over staring at me. Which gives me a perfect view of her… well you get the point. I immediately look back down, hoping that she wouldn't think that I was staring at them. The last thing I needed right now was her thinking I was a pervert and beating the ever living shit out of me. I shudder as the memory of last time hits me.

"Well you're supposed to be in class. Honestly I don't understand how you can be so stupid." *Sigh* I get tired of this really quickly. Well I suppose that I could counter her logic with my own logic.

"I could ask the same to you. Aren't we in the same class?" I look back up again, hoping that she's not bending over anymore. Lucky for me she isn't. Unlucky for me that means that I can see somewhere other than her chest. I quickly look back down at the ground. 'Don't look up for the rest of this conversation you moron!' My inner voice scolds me. I hear Takagi give a little 'Humph' in response. Then she turns around and starts on her walk back to the classroom. I get up and take one last look over the courtyard before I walk towards the classroom. Lucky for me class is over in another couple minutes. At least I can get credit for showing up to class.

***Scene Break***

*Sigh* I'm standing here again and it's only been thirty minutes. These are getting more and more frequent. It just had to happen during this class. The one class that I enjoy. And the only reason for that is because Takashi, one of my best friends, is in it. Unfortunately Takagi's in it too. Along with Rei and her boyfriend Hisashi. But they spend all class staring at each other; it's a surprise to me that they remember what happens during classes at all. I stare out at the main gate and notice something different. There's a man at the gate. He's just walking into it over and over again.

"Okay, weird. But he's probably sick and needs some help or something." I see some teachers walk up to the gate. Good, they'll help him. At first it looks like their gonna try to talk to the guy to figure out what's the matter with him. But then Mr. Tishiba, the gym teacher, suddenly walked up to the gate, stuck his arm through, and pulled the guy into it with brute force. I can see his face getting red, and I can tell that he's angry at the dude. Then just as sudden as Mr. Tishiba pulled him into the gate; the guy freed himself and took a bite out of Mr. Tishiba's arm. I see him take a few steps back, holding onto his arm as he does so. Blood is flowing freely from the bite. He starts to sway, then falls to the ground. For a few seconds nobody does anything. And I just stand there watching it all happen. Then he gets up and faces the principle. I can see the look of happiness on her face as she thinks that he's ok.

"Lady. You better run." I say quietly, knowing that she isn't going to. Then Mr. Tishiba takes a wobbly step towards her. Then another, and another. Then suddenly he lunges forwards and bites onto her neck. Blood sprays from the wound as she starts to scream out in surprise and agony. Then falls to the ground with him on top of her. He starts tearing chunks out of her and eating them. The teacher that was with them drops the broom that he was carrying and starts running back to the school. I recognize him as the vice principle.

I stare at the scene for a few more moments, before I turn around and rush back into the school. I rush towards my class and have to dodge by a few students lingering in the hall during their free block. They watch as I rush past, whispering to themselves. Of course, I'm the one that everyone knows. The one who constantly skips classes. The one who stays alone, save for Takashi and Hirano. The one who's… I stop running and stand there for a few seconds. Willing myself to forget. Then I start running again. I make it to the classroom and push the door open with so much force it slams into the wall when it opens.

Everyone stops what they're doing and turns around to look at me. The students and teacher look at me with surprise. Takagi gets a look of anger on her face. I even get Rei and Hisashi to stop staring at each other and look at me. I walk across the back of the classroom to where Takashi's sitting. There's an empty desk next to him. He was probably saving it for me. I stop when I'm in front of him. Then I turn and stare at him with dead seriousness. (Pun intended.)

"We gotta go." I say. Of course I'm loud enough for everyone else in the class to hear. They all start to snicker. Except for Takagi who still looks angry, and the teacher who crosses his arms.

"I don't think so Mr. X. You see, I'm running a class here. One that _you _are a part of I might add. And I feel-" I turn and stare at him. My look must have scared him because suddenly he seems to shrink in on himself. "Although, I guess you could go just this once." I nod and turn back to Takashi. He nods and gets up. We walk out of the room and into the hall.

I close the door and turn to look at Takashi. Then I start to sprint down the hall. We finally get to my locker and I rush to get the lock off it. I had practiced it many times so it only took me about five seconds. As I rummage through the junk that's in it, I can feel Takashi standing next to me. I turn to look at him while I continue to rummage through the locker. "You want to know why I had you come here don't you?" He just nods in response. "Takashi It's-" Suddenly there's a yell down the hall.

"Hey you two! Just what do you think you're doing leaving us in that stuffy classroom?! If you were going to skip you could have at least included us!" I look past Takashi to find Rei and Hisashi running towards us. Holding hands and smiling cheerfully. I sag a little, knowing that I'm about to ruin their moment. They get to my locker and stop. They smile at us until they see my expression.

"What's wrong man?" Asks Hisashi. He's also a bit of a friend of mine, but not entirely. I just stare at them for a few more seconds, then take a breath and turn back to Takashi.

"It's happening." I see Takashi's brows furrow in confusion for a second, then his eyes widen in realization. He tries to say something but Rei beats him to it.

"What do you mean 'It's happening'?" I turn and look at her.

"I mean. That the zombie apocalypse has started." Rei and Hisashi look at me for a few seconds. Then they start bursting out into laughter. I hear a snicker and turn to see that Takashi is also chuckling a bit.

"Alright man, we've put up with your obsession for long enough. We've humored you until now. But saying that it's actually happening? That's just going overboard." Hisashi tells me once he's done with his laughing fit. I just stare at him with a deadpan look.

"People just died by the front gate." That gets their attention. I then tell them about how I was standing on the balcony and saw a man constantly walking into the gate. Then how the teachers went to see what was going on and how they got bit. By the time I've finished telling them all this they have a look on their face that anyone would classify as 'horror'. I stand there for a few seconds, Waiting for them to snap out of it. "Now do you believe me?" I ask them. They just nod their heads in response. I find what I was looking for in the Locker and take them out. I hand Takashi a baseball bat, and I get my own little toys.

"Umm… Are those what I think they are?" Asks Takashi. I just nod as I slip the bracers onto my wrists. "So, you actually researched them? And _made _them?" I nod in reply once more.

"If I was in my dorm right now I would be able to grab my bow. But seeing as I give the vice principle another couple minutes before he announces what happened, I'm just gonna have to make due with these." I walk over to the janitor's closet that's next to my locker and snap the lock off it. Then I reach inside, grab a broom, and take it out. I break the stick part off and hand it to Rei. "There's a sharp nail at the end. It should be good enough to stop one of 'Them' if they attack you.

Rei nods and grips the new weapon harder. I turn to Hisashi. He nods. He's a black belt; he wouldn't need a weapon… I hope. "We should try to get to the roof. See what else is going on." They nod in response we're about to start our mad dash to the roof when suddenly the loudspeaker comes to life. 'Damn!' "Guys! Once the rest of the student body hears about what's going on, they're all going make a mad dash to get out. Most likely panicked people will be crushed beneath other panicked people. We're going to need to wait it out." I motion for everyone to get into the janitor's closet and they all comply. We listen as the vice principle makes his announcement.

_"Students we advise you to stay in your classrooms. There has been an attack at the front gate. I repeat. There has been a-" _Suddenly we hear a crash come from the loudspeaker. _'No! What are you doing here?! I made sure to block the door! Stop! Get away! Nooooo-"_ Suddenly there's a bang as the mike that the loudspeaker was attached to fell off the desk and hit the floor. We could hear the man screaming in pain until finally there was silence save for the sounds of flesh being torn and the munching of one of 'them' eating its meal.

I listened to the crunching as it moved onto eating the bones. Then I heard a single sharp _crack! _That was most likely the sound of chalk being dropped by one of the teachers and snapping apart. As soon as that happened I heard the sound of pounding feet and panicked screams. Shadows raced by the foggy looking window in the door of the janitor's closet as students ran to get out as fast as they could. 'Please let Hirano be alright.' I think to myself. After a few minutes, the shadows passing the windows appeared less frequently. And I motioned for the others to follow me out.

"This is going to be a long day." I muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Takashi came up next to me and clapped me on the back.

"Yeah, and if we get through it tomorrows gonna be even tougher." I turn to look at him and smirk.

"What do you mean 'if'?"

***Authors Note***

Bob: Finally! I've been meaning to get the inspiration to write a fan fiction for High school of the Dead! And now I did! Although I'm gonna need help guys. Yup. I'm asking all of you for advice. Who should John end up with? I'm thinking along the lines of JohnXSaeko, HiranoXSaya, and TakashiXRei. Simply because I wanted Takashi to end up with Rei throughout the anime. And I still do. Although if you guys want I could make it TakashiXRei, JohnXSaya, and HiranoXSaeko. (Also note: this John is in no way related to either the John from my first fan fiction, nor Daniel X. I just made his last name X because I felt like it.) Another question as well. Should I make this an official Assassins Creed – H.O.T.D crossover, or just give small details here and there that reference AC? Sorry this chapter is a little short. But I wanted most of the zombie killing to start in the second chapter. Oh! One last question. What do you guys think about having multiple peoples POV's in this? Thanks for reading! And see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the DEAD

**Chapter 2: Attack of the DEAD**

We ran through the halls, dodging past 'Them' and other students that were trying to convince themselves that they were just dreaming. We even saw one student jump out of the window and crack their head open. And we were only 3 stories high! We just continued to run past. I knew that this would happen. Unfortunately some people couldn't handle these things and they thought that this was the only way out. We reached a doorway and ran through.

On the other side were walkways that where held up above the courtyard below. As the door banged open, one of 'them' turned around and faced us. It was Mr. Wakisaka. He started to shuffle towards us, moaning as he did so. Rei ran forward with the broom handle and stabbed him through the stomach. At first he slumped a little. But I knew better. The only way to kill a zombie completely was to take out the brain. But before I could run forward and pull Rei away, Mr. Wakisaka tried to lunge forward and take a bite out of her.

He pushed against the broom handle, forcing Rei to back away and into the railing. She slumped to the ground as he continued to try and get to her to take a bite out of her. Unfortunately this gave us boys a perfect view of her panties. To which Hisashi got a bloody nose, and me and Takashi had to shift to get comfortable in our pants. Rei turned and looked at us all just standing there staring at her.

"Would it be too much to ask for some help?!" She yelled at us. We all shook our heads, and remembered that she was being attacked. Funny how seeing a girls panties can make you forget she's about to die. Just as it looked like he was going to force the stick through the rest of himself and get to her, Hisashi ran forwards and punched him across the face. Knocking him to the ground, and out of the broom handle.

"You bastard! Get away from her!" He yelled at him. Then Mr. Wakisaka Got up almost as fast as he had been punched to the ground and bit into Hisashi's arm. Hisashi screamed out in pain as blood sprayed from the new wound in his arm. Mr. Wakisaka continued to bite down and we heard flesh being torn. Rei dropped the broom handle and ran up to the two. Then tried to pull Mr. Wakisaka away from Hisashi. I turned to Takashi.

"Dude! Use the bat!" Takashi looked confused at first, but then realized what to do. He ran forwards and slammed the bat down on Mr. Wakisaka's head. As the bone crunched with the force of the hit, and blood splattered in all directions, the now unrecognizable head of Mr. Wakisaka let go of Hisashi's arm. As the body fell to the ground, he pulled it to his chest and gripped it in pain. Rei hugged him and tried to comfort him as I reached into my pocket and pulled out some wound up gauze. I kept it in my pocket due to all the bloody noses that guy's got during cheerleading practices. I was there too I will admit. But I digress. I started to wrap it around his arm and stared at him solemnly. He looked back up at my face and gave a slight nod that only I saw.

I looked at the others. "You two should go up ahead and check to make sure there aren't any of "them' ahead." They seem confused at first, but then nod. Takashi tightens his grip on the bat, and Rei grabs her makeshift spear, then they run off to check up ahead. As they race away, I turn back to Hisashi. "You know what this means. Right?" He nods.

"Yeah." He chuckles. "Looks like I should have grabbed a weapon." I chuckle back. Then become serious.

"We're too far away from the carpentry classroom to get a saw…" I look at him solemnly. He looks back at me with understanding. Then looks down and sighs. We both know that he probably doesn't have that much longer before the effects start to kick in and he becomes one of 'them'.

"At least-" Hisashi begins. Then suddenly we hear Rei and Takashi come back. We look up to see that Takashi has fresh blood splattered onto his black school uniform. And Rei immediately runs up to Hisashi.

"Are you alright?" She asks him looking at his arm. He grimaces then smiles at her.

"Yeah. The son of a bitch just bit me. That's all." He looks over at me. We both know that he's holding back. Not telling her the full truth. If she knew that he was going to turn she would just break down and start bawling right in the middle of this intersection. Making more noise and bringing more of 'them', boxing us in.

We continue to make our way to the roof. Racing past hoards of 'them', and the bodies of students that had either gotten torn up by 'them' or trampled as the other students rushed to leave the building and finally get to the stairway. When we get to the top and open the door, we check to make sure that there are none of 'them' around. Then we run over to the edge and look down. What we see scares us so much that all we can do is stare out over the scene taking place under us.

All the roadways are clogged with cars and trucks trying to leave the city. Some of which are tipped over, on fire, or both. There are people running around trying to find a way to leave, and some of them are taking advantage of the situation and killing others to get what they want. While some of 'them' roam around, biting anyone to slow to get away. There are fires scattered around, and some buildings have broken windows. Signifying that thief's have already started to steal from stores in the midst of all the madness. The entire city has been completely destroyed. And what makes it worse is the occasional shadow in the distance as another person jumps to end it all.

"Holy shit! It's happening all over!" Takashi says staring out over the now ruined city. Rei steps back.

"But it was fine just a minute ago. What happened?" She asks. There's a sound of rotors turning overhead. We look up to see three Blackhawks fly overhead. Rei stumbles and the rotors create wind which blow Rei's skirt up. Giving us yet another view of her panties. Hisashi, instead of getting a bloody nose like last time, runs forwards to stop her from flying off due to the extreme winds.

"American military?" Takashi asks out loud. Staring up as the Blackhawks fly overhead. "But there isn't a base around here."

"No." Replies Hisashi. "That's just the self-defense force. They probably have some sort of special mission or something. Just look. They aren't doing anything about what's happening down there." He points at the ruined city as the Blackhawks fly past it and continue to wherever it is that they're going. We turn around when we hear moaning behind us. The sound of the rotors drew 'them' up from the lower floors. Great.

I clench my fists and face the oncoming hoard. Then I notice something behind them. "There!" I yell pointing at a staircase that led to a higher up point of the roof. "If we can get up there we could barricade the stairs and try to figure out what we're going to do next." They all nod and tighten their grips on their weapons. I look at Hisashi. "Do you think you can run on your own?"

He stops holding Rei and faces me. "Please. That thing just bit my arm. It's not like he bit off my leg." I nod and face the hoard of zombies between us and the stairs. Then I get ready to run.

"Go!" Yells Takashi and we all sprint towards the staircase. And the hoard of zombies in front of it. As we run, Takashi and Rei bash in their skulls, knock them off the roof, and stab them through the head. Clearing a pathway for us. We get to the stairs, only to find one of 'them' right behind us. Rei runs back down and stabs it through the chest. It grips the handle and slams her into the wall.

"Rei!" Hisashi yells out. He grabs the bat from Takashi and ran back down the stairs towards the thing. Then just before it could take a bite out of Rei, he slammed the bat into its head and shattered it. Leaving a giant splatter of blood on the wall behind it. Rei slowly gets up, grabs her spear, and walks back up the stairs. Smiling her thanks at Hisashi.

We go into the storage closet and take out folding chairs and some tables. Then we get some bindings and tie them all together. We get back to the stairs to find more of 'them' climbing it. I take one of the crates from the storage closet, and push it down the stairs. Either pushing them to the bottom, or crushing them in the process. We create a barricade to keep 'them' off the top of the roof. Then we all spread out across the roof. Pacing, and trying to figure out the next plan of attack.

Suddenly Hisashi started to cough. I looked over and saw him slumping against the railing. Rei runs to his side and sits by him as he continues with the fit. Then he hacked up some blood and I knew what was happening. I looked over at Takashi and saw that he knew as well. "What do you know. It's just like the movies make it out to be." Hisashi says, and then goes into another fit. Rei stares at him with growing horror. "You get bitten once, and then it's all over for you." He says.

"No! No it can't be like that! We don't know that for sure!" She starts to cry and buries her face in his shirt. Hisashi pushes her away slightly and turns to look at Takashi. Whose bangs are covering his eyes.

"Ta-Takashi." Hisashi says. "H-Help me."

"Help you with what?" Takashi asks in a low voice. But the tone of his it says he already knows what he's going to ask. I know too, but I don't want to think about it. Hisashi lifts his hand and points to the railing.

"Help me… Over the edge. Th-The fall is high enough. I-It should be enough to crush my skull on impact." He manages to get out before coughing again. Rei gasps.

"No! Why would you do that?!" She yells at him. Hisashi looks back up at Takashi.

"I want… I want to stay myself. I don't want to turn into one of 'them'." Rei continues to stare at him with growing horror. "I… I" Then he starts going into a giant fit and coughs up a glob of blood onto the ground. After a few more seconds of coughing up blood, he falls to the ground and stops moving. Rei is sitting on her knees staring at him.

"H-Hisashi?" He starts to twitch. Then he sits up slowly. "Hisashi? What's wrong?" As Hisashi starts to stand I run forward and grab Rei in a full nelson. Then pull her back as she struggles to break free.

"No! What are you doing?! Hisashi!" She yells, screams, she even tries to stomp on my foot so that I would let her go. But I continue to hold onto her. Then I turn and look at Takashi who is picking up the bat.

"Do it." I tell him. He nods and takes a step towards the creature that we formerly knew as Hisashi. Rei starts to scream,

"No! We can help him! Don't do it! Takashi! Takashi!" She starts to get tears in her eyes and I want to let go so that she can stop Takashi. But I know if I do not only will she get bitten, and Takashi would never forgive me if that happened, but it could be possible that with the two of them against us, me and Takashi could be bitten and turned.

"I'm sorry Rei. But this is the world that we live in now. I don't want to believe it either. But… It's happening." He looks up and has a look of utter rage on his face. "It's happening! Aaaarrrgghhhh!" He runs forwards with the bat swinging up over his head and smashing down on the things head.

"Nooooooooo!" I hear Rei yell as the skull of the thing completely caves in and splatters blood all over the ground and railing. Then the body falls to the ground with a _thud_. I let go of Rei and watch as she sinks to the ground crying. I stare at her for a few seconds, then walk into the storage closet and take out a towel. I hand it to Takashi who takes it, then places it over the body where the head used to be. He stands back up, bat still in his hand, and stands there watching Rei as she continues to cry.

Soon she stops and looks up at Takashi. "Why?" Is all she can ask through the tears.

"He would have bitten you if I hadn't done that." He says plainly. Rei gets angry at that.

"How do you know?! What are you? Some kind of expert or something?!" She yells at him angrily.

"No. But I am." I jump in. Replying to her question. "And what he said was true. If he hadn't killed it then it would have bitten you and turned you into one of 'them'." She whirls around and looks at me.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She screams at me. I step back from the very angry Rei. She turns back to Takashi. "And I would have been glad to join him. Did you ever think of that?" She turns back to me. "And what do you mean _it_? That was Hisashi! Not some sort of animal!" Takashi stands there for a few seconds with a plain face. Then he turns around and starts towards the barricade.

"Dude?" I ask as he starts to untie the bindings. Rei turns around and stops looking as angry as she notices what Takashi is doing.

"Takashi?" She asks as he continues to untie the bindings. Then she stands up quickly and runs over to him. Grabbing his arm and pulling on it. It ends up being pulled between her Breasts. She starts to cry again. "Don't go! I didn't mean it! Please" She whispers the last word, and then looks up at him. "Please don't go!" She says more forcefully. She starts to lightly cry again, and Takashi slowly gets off the barricade. Then he wraps up Rei in a hug.

I stand there, watching them for a few seconds, then walk back into the storage closet. Hoping I can find something useful, and leaving those two to their little moment with each other. They needed to comfort one another right now. They had both lost a very close friend. I had too, but those two were closer to him than I was.

***Authors Note***

Bob: Alright, so I know that this chapter was just as short. If not shorter than the last. But I don't want to start episode 2 in the middle of a chapter. So I'm going to start to work on it as soon as this one is done and posted. I'm still waiting for what pairing you guys want. So make sure you tell me. Otherwise it might be a while between chapters. So anyway, next chapter I'm going to give John and the others their actual weapons. Rei and Takashi obviously already have theirs. And Saeko obviously starts out with her boken. But some of the others in the group need their weapons. And more importantly, I need to know what your guys thoughts are on the different POV's. Obviously the majority would still be John's POV. But I'm going to need to know so that I know if I should actually write out Hirano and Takagi's part, and Saeko and Shizuka's part. Thanks for reading, and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Group of the DEAD

**Chapter 3: Group of the DEAD**

I search through the closet until I find something I never would have thought would be in it. I pick it up and look it over. Yup, no doubt about it. It was my bow from my room. The arrows are even in the quiver leaning against the wall.

Guess someone decided that it would be a nice prank. Hide my stuff away somewhere I would never look, and then end up having to go to the teachers for help and tell them I had weapons in school. But instead they made it so that I got it in the very moment that I needed it. I slung the quiver over my back and walked out with my bow in hand.

I found Rei and Takashi sitting down against the wall, staring at the body lying on the ground in front of them. Takashi looks up as I walk out of the storage closet and notices the bow. "Isn't that yours?" He asks. I nod at him.

"My guess is someone tried to hide it away. But instead I found it when I most needed it." He nods in response.

"Well at least we have a long range weapon now." He says. Suddenly Rei gets up and faces Takashi.

"Well this is all good, but I think that I should call my father and let him know that I'm all right." Takashi nods and hands Rei his phone. She dials a number into it and it starts ringing. After the third ring, it picks up.

"Hello? Takashi?" Says a man's voice that I believe belongs to Rei's father.

"Hello?! Dad?!" Rei yells into the phone.

"Takashi? You must have gotten this number from Rei." Says the man. I presume that he can't hear Rei. Otherwise he wouldn't be calling her Takashi.

"Dad!" Suddenly a gunshot comes from the phone and Rei nearly drops it.

"The city's already gone into panic mode. You need to get out of there!" Another gunshot. "Did you hear me?! Get out of there!" Rei's father yells before the phone goes to static. Rei brings the phone away from her ear and stares at it for a minute. Takashi's about to say something when Rei turns around to look at us with tears falling down her face.

"He-he didn't even know me… He didn't know that it was me." She tells us before she starts to break down and falls against Takashi's shoulder as she cry's into it. He hugs her to comfort her and turns to look at me. I nod and go over to the barricade. I look behind it to find a hoard of 'them' trying to get through.

"Damn." I whisper. I turn around and go back to see that Rei has calmed down. "Our weapons aren't going to be enough to get through this many of them." I tell them. I lead them over to show them the hoard.

When they see the amount of them, they recoil. Then Rei seems to get an idea because she goes into the storage closet. After a few seconds she comes back out holding onto a fire hose. I brighten up at what she was thinking.

She hands the hose to Takashi and me, and then goes back into the storage closet to stand next to the valve to turn it on. I stand with Takashi, holding onto the hose and pointing at the barricade that is rapidly being broken through. "I didn't like most of you f*cks anyway." Says Takashi.

I turn around and give Rei a thumbs up and she turns the valve. The water sprays out and the hose becomes hard to hold onto as it starts to spray all over the place. Takashi and me bring it under control, and then point it at the hoard of 'them' coming up the stairs. The water flings them down the stairs; most of them end up hitting the stairs one the way down. Cracking their skulls open, and instantly killing them.

After a few more seconds of flinging 'them' down the stairs, Rei shuts off the valve, and walks over to us holding Takashi's bat. "I figured that the water would be a good idea. Takashi, remember on the middle school field trip, when you and Hisashi-" She stops suddenly at the mention of _his_ name. And Takashi stiffens.

"Yeah. I remember." Replies Takashi. Rei nods and goes to hand Takashi the bat, but their hands skim and they both stop moving. Then Takashi grabs onto the bat and Rei lets go. Turning away with a blush on her cheeks. I look at Takashi and notice that he has a slight blush too. But his is harder to notice than Rei's. I chuckle under my breath. Her last boyfriend just died. And now that he's gone, her feelings for Takashi came back.

We start to walk down the stairway back to the other part of the roof. When we get to the bottom, we look out across the roof to see multiple of 'them' just wandering around. We all tighten our grips on our weapons and get ready to run. "Go!" Yells Takashi, and we all run across the roof to the door. Bashing in heads as we do so. Man I'm glad this bow's made out of a light metal. Otherwise it would snap with the second hit.

***Scene Break***

We're walking down the stairs in silence which Rei decides to break. "What are we going to do now?" She asks no one in particular. Takashi stops in front and seems to think for a minute. Then he turns around and faces us.

"We'll go to my house. We'll get the materials that we need, then go see if we can find your parents Rei. Then try to find other survivors. John's parents are in America, so we can't check on them. And- What's wrong John?" I didn't even notice that I had stiffened at the mention of my parents, so I tried to put on a smile.

"Nothing. Let's go. Oh and I've been to your house. Honestly, we're going to need a better place to stay in the apocalypse. You have too many entrances that either 'they' could get in, or someone could break into. Preferably I would like one of the houses near the bridges leading out of here because they have gates, and they're higher up. So it would be harder for anyone, or any_thing_ for that matter, to get into them." I finish up and Rei's staring at me with wonder while Takashi just nods. But before we can continue on our way, Rei asks what she was thinking about during my little speech.

"Have you been, like, preparing for this or something? You seem to have a complete plan in place." Takashi chuckles and I just get a wide grin.

"Actually Rei, I _have _been preparing for the zombie apocalypse to happen. In fact, I always hoped that it would happen in my time period." She recoils at this, and then I get a solemn look on my face. "But I also hoped that no one in the group I ended up with would… Well…" I finish and look at the ground.

Rei looks like she's about to say something. Probably something like 'It's not your fault.' When suddenly we hear a scream come from the direction of the faculty room. "That sounds like Takagi!" I yell out.

I rush past Rei and Takashi and run down the hall towards the faculty room. As I get nearer, I hear the sound of an electric drill start up. I turn the corner and nearly collide with the school nurse Ms. Shizuka, and some blue-black haired girl holding a boken. The sight that greats me when I round the corner is Takagi holding the electric drill, using it against one of 'them', and Hirano staring at what was happening with a modified rail gun that was currently empty.

"I can't take it anymore! Somebody! Do something!" Takagi yells out. I trade a glance with the girl holding the boken, then break off and run to the right side of the room that was crowded with 'them' while she ran off to the left. I swung my bow into the crowd, crushing heads, and knocking others onto the wall. After a few seconds of bashing in heads, I turn around to see the room is empty of 'them'.

I turn to check on Hirano in time to see one of 'them' sneaking up behind Hirano, who was kneeling watching us because of the empty nail gun. I pull an arrow out from the quiver; notch it, aim, and fire. The arrows whistles as it flies, then the point sticks out of the back of the things head as it gives one final moan before it collapses to the ground.

Hirano turns around to look at the thing, then at me. I give him a nod in return. He nods back, then reaches down and pulls the arrow out of the things head. He walks over to me and hands me the arrow, which I take. Then I take a cloth out of one of the pockets on my quiver, and wipe the arrow completely clean of the things blood, before putting it back in the quiver.

Then I turn around to look at the rest of the group. "Hey. My name is John." I say to the girl holding the boken. She nods at me. Then I turn to Ms. Shizuka. "Ms. Shizuka. I'm glad to see that you're alright." She hugs me in return.

"You too John!" She says in her innocent voice as she crushes my face into her boobs. I stop being able to breath for a few seconds before I'm finally able to break free. And take a deep breath. I knew the Fujimi high school nurse well. I had been to her office numerous times when I had my… moments. I turned around to face the other newest member to our little group. She was in the same high school dress as all the other girls. The only exception was that she carried a wooden boken with her.

"My name is Saeko Busajima. I am from class 3-A. You seem to already know the school nurse." I blush a deep shade of red at her comment.

"Hey, she's like that with all students that she knows." I respond holding up my hands to show innocents. I just hear snickering from the others in response. "Anyway, I'm John X from class 2-B." I nod at Takashi and Rei. "Those two are Takashi Komuro and Rei Miyamoto from class 2-B as well." They nod their heads at Saeko. Then I nod over to Hirano. "That's Kohta Hirano from class 2-A." Hirano also nods at her. I look back at Saeko. "You've already met the school nurse, Ms. Shizuka." Saeko nods in response. I look over at Takagi. "And that's-"

"I don't need you to introduce me stupid." *sigh* Again with the stupid. Will she ever _not_ call me that? "And why are you all suddenly getting lovey dovey?" She says in annoyance.

We all ask the same thing. "Huh?"

"Don't act like I'm stupid!" She yells at us. "I'm smarter than all of you combined! You should be lucky that I'm in the same school as you! I'm a… I'm a… Huh?" That last part was because Saeko walked over to her and placed her hand on Takagi's shoulder.

"It's okay. That's enough." Saeko tells her. Then Takagi looks to her side to see herself in the mirror. She's almost completely covered in blood from that thing she had just killed.

"Look at me… All of these blood stains. Now mom will… have to take it to the cleaners." I walk up next to her, and look into the mirror with her. Then Takagi starts to sob. She buries her face in Saeko's shoulder, and starts to openly weep. They sink to the ground. Takagi weeping, and Saeko letting her weep into her shoulder.

Well, at least she isn't offing herself like some of the other people we had seen. After a little while, Takagi gets back up and wipes her eyes clean. Then without a word, she walks into the faculty room.

We follow her in, and then she turns around and faces us. "Start searching. The teachers keep all the keys to the busses somewhere here. If we can find them, then we can commandeer a bus and get out of here." We all nod. I close the door behind us so that none of 'them' can get in, and start to search with the others.

I go searching around the walls for a key hook of some kind, while Takashi, Rei, and Saeko search around the desks. Ms. Shizuka is searching through her purse for something, and Hirano is looking out the window to see if any busses are left as well as how bad it was out there.

While we search, Takagi goes into the bathroom to clean the blood off her face and clothes. As I get to the wall that connects to the bathroom, I look inside to see how Takagi's doing. I find her bending over the sink washing off her face.

'Man. She is giving me way too many views like this. And none of them are on purpose... Are they?' Before I can think about that possibility, I look up at her face. "Hey Takagi. Are you doing alright?" She stops bending over the sink and turns to face me. Putting on glasses in the process.

This shocks me. "Y-you wear glasses?!" She throws the towel she was using to dry off her face at me. Obscuring my view.

"My contact lenses keep falling out okay!" Then she pushes past me out into the larger room that everyone else is in. I just stand there dumbly.

"She wears glasses…" I say out loud to no one in particular. Then I walk back out into the larger room to see Rei staring at the TV in horror. I look up at it. "*Sigh* I'm not surprised." The screen shows a newscaster standing next to an ambulance as it shows paramedics loading black body bags into it.

Suddenly the bags sit up only to get shot back onto their backs by the policemen present. However the gunshots only attract more of 'them'. And it isn't long before the camera falls to the ground with panicked screams in the background, and then goes to static.

All the others stare at the screen like they can't believe what's happening. I just look at it, waiting until they snap out of it. Then the TV goes back to a screen with more newscasters on it. They're inside of the main building, no doubt blockading themselves in from the frantic voices coming from the background, and tell us that they'll get more on the story once it's safe to cover what's going on.

Takashi slams his fist into the counter. "That's it?! Why didn't they tell us anything else?"

"They're afraid of causing panic amongst everyone." I reply. Everyone looks at me with confusion. Except for Takagi, who looks shocked. 'Yeah, not so stupid now am I?' I think silently. "If they tell us more, they'll cause people to start panicking. When people panic, they cause chaos. When chaos ensues, there's a disruption of order. When order gets disrupted… Well it's basically over and you can just go ahead and hand everything to the walking dead."

The TV continues to talk throughout all this, saying how the president of the United States was transported to the aircraft carrier "George Washington". They say that rumors are stating that the reasoning behind this is because of tactical warheads that may be used to combat the new "killing pandemic".

They say how they've lost connection with Moscow, and how Beijing is now ablaze. How Paris and Rome have reports of Looting, and how London has kept order. 'Of course London keeps order through this. Who else would?' Then it says something about the government declaring martial law, when it suddenly goes to static. "Looks like we've lost power." I tell to everyone.

I see Rei suddenly walk over to Takashi and grab onto his sleeve. "This all happened within a few hours… But, they'll stop it right? I mean, they have to stop it. From spreading. Everything's going to be okay after-" I interrupt her.

"I'm sorry Rei. But this isn't going to stop." Takashi turns to me with a look of annoyance.

"Why do you have to be so blunt about it?" I look at the floor and shake my head. I'm about to tell his there isn't any other way to put it, but Takagi breaks in.

"This is a pandemic." Ms. Shizuka puts a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, a pandemic." She says. Takagi nods.

"That's right. It's the outbreak of infectious disease. The whole world is experiencing the same things we are. This is just like the Spanish flu. 60 million people were infected, and nearly 50 million people died. Remember the panic that Swine Flu caused? Well square that."

"Not to disagree." Says Ms. Shizuka. "But I think this is more like the black plague."

"One-third of the European population died. The Blondie's not as stupid as she looks." Replies Takagi.

"So how does it finally stop?" Takashi asks.

"Usually it will stop when too many people die so the disease can't spread." Ms. Shizuka replies.

"But now the dead get up and attack you." Says Hirano, staring out at the courtyard that was infested with 'them'.

"So are you saying there's no reason for this to stop?" Saeko asks.

"Well…" Begins Ms. Shizuka. "The weathers going to be hot! They might not be able to move if their skin decomposes and they become skeletons!"

"How long will it take for that to happen?" asks Saeko.

"Some parts of the human body can become skeletal in about 20 days. But it takes considerably longer in the winter… a couple months. That's not too terribly long!" She says happily.

"I take it back. She is as stupid as she looks." Says Takagi.

Then I look over at the door._ Slap! _Everyone turns to look at me at the sound of me facepalming. I walk over to the door without saying anything and take the bus keys off the key hook on the back of the door. Then turn and face everyone.

(Takashi)_*facepalm*_

(Rei)_ *facepalm*_

(Hirano)_ *facepalm*_

(Saeko)_ *Shakes head*_

(Shizuka)"Oh my. They were on the door this whole time."

Then Takagi walked over to me with a plain look. _SLAP! _"Ow! Why did you have to slap me?!" I yell out.

"Stupid." Is her only answer.

"Well guys. I think it's time we get out of this hell hole." I say, massaging my stinging cheek. They all nod in agreement.

"We have a better chance if we stick together in teams." Says Saeko. We all nod in agreement. Hirano loads his nail gun and stands next to Takagi who tightens her grip on a bag that she grabbed filled with water bottles, snacks, and nails for his nail gun. Takashi Grips his bat, standing next to Rei as she holds onto her spear. Saeko pulls her boken out from the makeshift hold on her waist and stands next to Ms. Shizuka, who's holding onto her medical bag and purse. While I grab my bow off the desk and swing the quiver over my shoulder.

"Alright." Begins Takashi. "Let's go." We all leave the room and check around the corner. When we don't see any of 'them', we continue on. Going back to the stairs, and running down them. We get to the bottom and find our way out of the school. Then we all take a look across the parking lot leading to the bus. There's a hoard of 'them' between us and the bus. So we do the only thing we can do. We run like hell.

We get to the bus with no problems at all surprisingly. Shizuka gets the keys into the slot and turns them, starting up the bus. But just as we're about to ride off, Takashi turns around. "Hold on! There are kids coming this way!" I turn around and immediately wish that Takashi hadn't noticed them.

The group of kids is running with the zombies following them. But the person that catches my attention is the teacher at the front of the group. Mr. Shido. He's beckoning the kids to get to the bus, until one of the kids falls down. He looks at the kid for a second before getting an evil smirk on his face. Then he curb stomps the kid, causing him to wail out in pain and attract all the nearby ones of 'them' to go after him.

Shido gets on the bus, and goes to the back along with the rest of the kids from his group. Saeko goes up and tells Ms. Shizuka to leave. Telling her that the things are no longer human. Ms. Shizuka starts plowing through the hordes of undead while chanting something under her breath.

We finally get to the gate and smash through it. As we drive along the surprisingly empty streets, Shido makes his way to the front of the bus. "I'm going to assume that you've been appointed leader of the group?" He asks Saeko. She shakes her head in response.

"No. There is no leader. We just stick together and try to survive." Shido stands back up with a grin. I don't like that grin.

"Well that's not right. For there must be a leader of this group if we are to survive. A leader whom bears everything. With valor. With confidence." I look over at Rei and Takashi to see Rei staring at Takashi with absolute hate.

"You'll regret this. I swear you'll regret you ever helped him." Takashi seems confused and is about to say something when I step in.

"She's right Takashi." They both look at me with surprise. "You don't know him. You don't know what he's-" Suddenly I'm cut off by someone in the back yelling.

"The city!" We all look out at the city below us as we drove over a bridge. All we could see where houses and smoke coming from various fires around town. As we continue to drive, one of the kids from Shido's group gets up.

"Why do we have to go with Takashi's group?! It's only dangerous if we keep going!" Some of the kids in the back start muttering as our group shares looks. Another kid speaks up.

"You know, I kind of agree with Tsunadi. We could barricade ourselves-" Suddenly Shizuka slams hard on the breaks causing the bus to lurch forwards and Tsunadi to nearly fall flat on his face. Shizuka unbuckles her seatbelt and swings around to face him. Causing her breasts to go swaying.

"Alright you. That's enough. I can't concentrate on driving with you causing a ruckus." Tsunadi just stares at her breasts, and then swallows the lump in his throat.

"Yeah. Whatever." Then Saeko speaks up.

"Why don't you tell us what you want to do?" Tsunadi turns around, and then turns back to Takashi and points at him.

"I-I just can't stand this guy. I-I hate him." Hirano looks like he's about to get his nail gun ready to shoot, but Saeko stops him.

"Jeez. Why? What the f*ck did I ever do to you? I don't even know you." Tsunadi starts forwards.

"You know!" As he pulls back to punch Takashi, he suddenly doubles over in pain as the side of Rei's spear slams into his stomach. He gives a small 'gah before falling to the ground, clutching his stomach and coughing.

"Asshole." Is all Rei says before a slow clap starts from the back of the bus. Shido comes forwards, stepping over Tsunadi's body in the process.

"Bravo." He says, continuing the clap. "Simply outstanding teamwork. I'm impressed." He looks over his glasses at them. "I commend both of you. At any point, a conflict like that only proves my point." He holds his right arm in his left hand and takes a speech giving pose. "We need a leader. We do. Surely neither of you wants such a burden on your shoulders." He says to Takashi and Rei. Takagi shifts her glasses on her nose.

"So, you're going to run for the position then." Shido bends down and looks at her.

"I'm a teacher Ms. Takagi. And while mature, all of you are barely in your teens." I snicker at this. We're all sixteen. If not seventeen. "That alone makes it clear who's qualified to take such a role. I have experience." He turns around and gestures to the kids in the back. "Why, just now I saved all of these _brave_ students. What do you say guys?" No one does anything for a few seconds, and then slowly, one by one, everyone in the back gets up and starts to clap. Shido turns back around. "Well, it looks like it's been decided."

As I'm about to stand up and challenge him, Rei suddenly leaps out of the bus. Takashi runs over to the open door. "Rei!" He yells out. She turns around quickly, causing _her_ breasts to sway.

"No way. I'm not staying here with _him._" She says with a look of rage on her face.

"Get back on the bus." Takashi replies with a low whisper. Shido shrugs, keeping his palms facing upwards.

"Well, there's nothing I can do if you don't want to stay with us." He says. Takashi whirls around.

"What us? What are you talking about?" He exclaims. Then he turns back around and jumps out of the bus after Rei. Takagi gasps.

"Komuro!" Takashi runs out after Rei and grips her wrist. He turns her around and starts talking to her. I can't hear a thing they were saying until Rei started yelling.

"That's why I said you'd regret this!"

"No! We'll both regret this!" He yells in response. Suddenly I hear something coming towards them. I lean out of the bus and look away from the tunnel that we were currently stopped next to and saw a city bus coming barreling towards them. I turn back around and look at them.

"Guys! Look out!" They turn around to see the bus as it slams into a car that slid out on the road, and flips onto its side. Takashi grabs Rei and tackles her towards the tunnels entrance. They get through it as the bus slams into the sides of the tunnel. However it causes it to partially blow up and spread fire around.

I jump out of the bus and run to a point where I can see through a crack between the bus and the tunnel. "Are you guys alright?!" Then I see some of 'them' start to climb out of the windows on the top, and the front windshield while catching fire. I grip my bow, ready to smash in their heads when I hear Takashi yell.

"The east police station! Meet up at the east police station at seven-o-clock! If not today then tomorrow!" Then the tunnel starts to crumble a little from the force of the bus, blocking off my view of him. 'They' start to come towards me, but stop as the fire burns through their bodies. I jump back on the bus and face Shizuka. "We're gonna need to find a different path." She nods and starts up the bus.

As we drive away, I see a spark on the bus. I turn around in time to see rest of the bus blow up what remained of the entrance to the tunnel. 'Shit!' I think. 'Please let them be alright… Takashi, Rei, good luck.' Then I turn around and walk back to my seat.

I sit down next to Takagi and stare straight ahead. She looks at me for a few seconds, before giving another one of her 'humph's, and turning to look out the window. Well  
this is going to be a long ride. Maybe I'll try to fall asleep…

***Authors Note***

Bob: Alright guys. So this is the third chapter done. A quick note. I won't usually put two episodes into a chapter. The only reason I did that was because the second episode was mostly from Takagi/Hirano's point of view, and Saeko/Shizuka's point of view. So I put the second and third chapters together due to my being part of Takashi's group.

Anyway. Let me look it over again and talk about what I did here… Oh! I gave John a bow! The reason for this was simply because I have a bow of my own, and I think that it would be a great weapon in the apocalypse. You can practically create your own arrows just by whittling down a long tree branch with a knife of some sort.

Hm. What else? Oh! I made John hate Shido just like Rei. Simply because I hate him. And the biggest thing. I'm starting to sway towards the idea of making John and Saya get together. Then have the other couples be Saeko and Hirano, and Takashi and Rei. So if you guys want John to end up with Saeko… You're going to need to try really hard to sway me the other way. Anyway, I think that's about it for this chapter…

One more thing! Going along with a review by Whitepriest27, I'm going to make some of the parts from the anime that don't include John flashback sequences. Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Bus of the DEAD

**Chapter 4: Bus of the DEAD**

I suddenly woke up to find myself lying on my back with Saeko and Hirano on top of me. Hirano aiming his nail gun in my face, and Saeko who had her boken pointed at my neck. I continued to look around and saw my bow and quiver on the floor behind me. Shido and all the other people on the bus were staring at me with a faint trace of horror. Shizuka's even turned around from driving to stare at me. Although she seems to be looking at me with sadness, rather than horror. I looked back up at the two members of our group that were currently holding me to the ground.

"Umm… What exactly did I do to make you guys suddenly act like I was the enemy?" I ask them. Their eyes widen in surprise at my question.

"Um. What do you mean?" Asks Hirano. Looking at me quizzically.

"I mean, why am I suddenly on the floor with you to brandishing your weapons at me?" Again, they look at me quizzically. I'm honestly confused. I go to sleep, then wake up to find them aiming their weapons at me, and the others looking at me with fear. Shizuka seems like she knows what's going on, and Shido seems to be clutching his shoulder as if something- Wait.

I look behind me again to look at my bow. It's completely covered in blood from crushing the skulls of all of 'them'. But nothing is different. And there aren't any arrows missing from the quiver. Except for the one that's lying on the ground next to the bow… Wait a minute.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath. I look once more at the two weapon wielders. "Um. You guys can let me up now. I'm not gonna do anything." They look at me skeptically but get off me none the less. Though they keep their weapons aimed at me. I get up and dust off my shirt, muttering as I do so.

"He just _had_ to take over. Why couldn't he at least wait until we had a valid reason?" Then I lean down and pick up my bow and quiver. Hirano and Saeko keep their weapons pointed at me as I return them to the floor in front of my seat next to Takagi, who's looking at me with a face of utter horror.

'Hm. I hardly get an expression from her except utter annoyance.' I think to myself. Then I turn around and face the rest of the group.

"Sorry for that guys… Whatever it is that I did." I knew exactly what it was that I did though. At least, I had an idea. They stared at me with confusion in their eyes as well as horror. I sit down next to Takagi and start to mutter to myself again.

"God damn it. Why? Why now? We could have gotten him if we had just waited a little while. Been given a good reason to attack him. But you just couldn't hold back anymore could you? I could feel you try and rise to the surface as soon as I saw him. But I pushed you back down, knowing that if I let you go, you would almost certainly kill him. I know that probably would have gotten a reaction from Rei in a good way. But everyone else would have suddenly not trusted me as much. They would have started to ask questions. Ones that I don't want to have to answer yet." I'm suddenly interrupted from my muttering by a certain pink haired genius.

"Why did you attack Mr. Shido?" I sigh. Knowing that she would be the first to ask me. As well as there wasn't any way to get her off my back about it. This is going to be a long bus ride. Longer than it already is seeing as we are now on a street that is completely filled with cars and people trying to escape the town.

"What exactly did I do to Shido?" I ask her in return. She looks at me in annoyance.

"I asked you a question fir-" I hold up my hand.

"I need to know what I did. Then I'll be able to tell you." She looks at me with more annoyance, but tells me.

"You had been asleep for the whole night. Then, around three minutes ago, you suddenly stood up and picked up your bow and quiver. You walked out into the aisle, and started walking towards Shido. He turned around when he heard your footsteps just in time to get hit in the shoulder. Then you drew an arrow and aimed it at his head. At this Hirano and Saeko ran up to you and knocked you to the ground, knocking the bow out of your hands and to the ground. Along with the quiver. They held you to the ground and asked you why you suddenly attacked Mr. Shido. Suddenly you seemed to shudder a little and got a confused look on your face. Then you asked why you were on the ground and we all got confused." I nod my head.

"Shit!" I mutter once more. I look up at Takagi, who's waiting for an explanation.

'Well. Looks like I'm gonna have to answer those questions now.' I think as I turn to Takagi and start to explain.

***Scene Break***

Just as I finish explaining to Takagi, Shido stands up and starts another one of his speeches. "What happened last night just goes to show that we need to make plans as a group. Instead of alone."

"Give me a break." I mutter under my breath. Takagi looks at me with understanding. Then turns around and gives Shido a slight glare. After what I just told her, I'm a little surprised that she would actually care about what I said. 'Then again. She _is_ constantly giving me views of her 'assets'. Maybe she actually does… Nah.' I think to myself.

"Isn't this why you voted a leader? Truly, we should wait until we're ready to act as a discipline group. To ensure the safety of our family members. Going off on our own will only lead to inevitable tragedy."

Man. I've had just about enough of him. As well as his little speeches. And it gets even worse when he starts to get all pervy on the girls near the back. I make a grab for my bow, but Takagi stops me. "Forget the pervy teacher and slutty sally over there. I should converse with matters of leaving this crazy bus with someone more situated for it. I wish Komuro was here." I'm about to say that I'm probably the most situated for this discussion when suddenly Shido starts continuing his speech.

"The pride of unity! It is that pride that will keep us together. Not pride for ourselves but pride as a group! And realize this my friends. Komuro and Miyamoto… They were not fit to be in our group." I give a low growl at this. Suddenly Saeko and Hirano are standing next to our seats.

"This dudes a maniac." Says Hirano. I nod in agreement.

"You got that right. He's a cultist. That's what it is. And all the kids are like a bunch of scientologists."

"Or rather, Shidotologists." Says Takagi. "We need to leave." We all nod. Saeko looks out the window.

"Given the current road conditions, it looks like we're going to need to give up our ride and find a different way to Ombitsu Bridge. We still need to meet up with Komuro." Takagi gives a smug look while adjusting her glasses and standing up.

"My, you're quite worried about him aren't you? Shouldn't you worry about your _own_ family?" Saeko turns around at this.

"Well, my father is an excellent swordsman. And he's overseas. So the only people I need to care about are myself and Komuro. Don't really care about anyone else." Takagi gives a bit of nervous laughter, while Hirano seems to deflate a little. "I mean, look at me. If anyone's going to make it out of here. It's going to be me."

'Now's my chance!' I think to myself as I sit up.

"Well, you and me at least." I state causing everyone to turn around. Everyone but Hirano looks at me in shock. Instead he leans against the back of a chair and puts on a face that says, 'this is gonna be good.'

"I'm sorry. But what do you mean by that?" Asks Takagi. "You're just a high school kid. The one who's always alone. You couldn't even stop-" She stops when I give her a look that causes her to swallow a lump that suddenly appears in her throat. Hirano looks at me with confusion in his eyes, as well as fear. Even Saeko, who's always calm, cool, and collected. Flinches a little.

"I've warned you not to go there Takagi." I say in a deep, monotone voice. "So be, the F*ck, quiet." She slowly nods her head. Then I turn back to Saeko with my previous composure back. "Anyway, the reason that I would make it through this is because I've been preparing for it."

She looks confused. But I glance at Hirano and he gives a knowing smile. Though it's a little forced. He's still confused about my little outburst. I give him a look that says 'tell you later' and then turn back to Saeko. "I've been preparing for the zombie apocalypse for the past 2 years. It was always an obsession that I had." She stares at me for a second before asking the question that everyone always asks me when I tell them that I've been preparing.

"Why?" I answer her truthfully of course.

"Because I've always wanted one to happen." At this everyone, except for Hirano once again, recoils.

"Why the hell would you want something like this to happen?!" Takagi exclaims. I just chuckle.

"Honestly, I don't know. But it just seems like it's my calling. I know practically everything there is to know. About how their brains need to be destroyed for them to be completely dead, as well as how to properly fortify a house to withstand an attack by 'them'. I can also create a variety of makeshift weapons to use on them. Whether they be melee or of the shooting variety. It used to be something that I did in my spare time, but then I ended up looking more and more into it." I turn towards them and lean towards them and start to look a little crazily at them.

"I started to imagine it happening. Whenever I walked into a room, I would immediately analyze it for things to barricade the doors, and windows. I would also look around for anything that could be used as a weapon. I used to play out scenes in my head. About it occurring at school, the apartment I live in, or wherever I was at some random time."

They all start to lean away from me a little. "I enjoyed it. I've always wanted it to happen so that I could finally put the research to use! I always imagined it as being fun! That I could finally _do _something with my life! I would be able to smash in the heads of all of the people who would pick on me! The ones of all those douchebags in the gangs that make people's lives miserable! However." I look down. "I always hoped that I would be able to save anyone that was in my group. That my knowledge of the subject would stop anything happening to them. But that wasn't the case." They look at me with confusion.

"When all this started, it was me, Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi. When we met up with one of 'them' for the first time, it almost got to Rei. But Hisashi got it away from her." They look at me. Knowing what I was going to say before I said it. "But in the process, he got bit. He turned on the roof later on. Takashi had to kill him. Then soon after that, we met up with the rest of you."

I continue to look down until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Hirano staring at me with an intense gaze. "You have always found a way out of the fake zombie situations that Takashi and I have thrown you into. You're highest round on CoD Zombies is yet to be determined due to your Xbox crashing every time you reach round 112 because of the amount of zombies. All those other zombie games you play, you always have a way to win them within a day. Although, the Dead Rising series is different due to it having cut scenes, but that's not the point!" I just stare up at him. "All I could think about while I was protecting Takagi-"

"Hey!"

"-Was 'Please let John show up. Please let him find us.' Because I knew that you would find a way to make things right. That you would come up with some sort of plan. So come on. Tell us how to get out of this. I know you can do it. You're John X, Zombie Apocalypse Survivor Extraordinaire!" I look up at him. And a slight smile forms on my face.

"Alright. Thanks for that Hirano." He nods. Then suddenly Shizuka turns around in her seat and faces us.

"I want to come too. You seem like one big happy family, and my parents died long ago. So I don't have anyone to go to. Besides!" She says getting cheery. "You're going to need someone who's good with medicine!" Then she glances at me. I know that I'm another reason that she wants to come along. I nod. "I... Well, I also think that Mr. Shido is kind of a douchebag." She says quietly. We all giggle at this. Once we've stopped, I start to tell them what we need to do.

"Okay. So, what we need to do-" I'm suddenly cut off by the bastard in the back of the bus.

"Um. Excuse me. What are you all doing? If we are to survive, we need to work as a group to-" Suddenly Takagi turns around.

"Thanks Mr. Shido but I think we're going to pass. We have our own plans. And FYI, this isn't a field trip. I have no obligation to be with you!" Mr. Shido adjusts his glasses. "I never had any classes with you anyway." She says in her annoyed tone.

"I see." He responds, clasping his hands together. "Well that's quite all right. This is a free country after all not an iron fisted dictatorship." Then he chuckles. It's a chuckle that I immediately dislike. "However-" He steps forwards. "I'm afraid Ms. Marikawa will need to stay." I hear Shizuka gasp.

The bastard continues to walk forwards. "Losing the medic would be a hard blow to our current situation. And after all, there are kids here who will need a medic if the need arises. So what do you say Ms. Marika-" he stops as a nail skims his cheek and embeds itself into a chair behind him. He puts a hand up to his cheek. "You-you shot at me." He says.

"No." Hirano replies. With his nail gun in hand. "I missed you on purpose. You douchebag."

"But-but you're not a violent student." Hirano tightened his grip on the nail gun, shouldering it more.

"How many of my fellow students do you think that I killed yesterday?" he asks. "And I can kill you to. For all the ways YOU'VE EVER MADE FUN OF ME!" Suddenly Hirano gets a scary look on his face. Then continues. "I was holding back. I was holding back for a long time! I held back because I just wanted a normal life! But there's no need to do that anymore! Nothing we know is normal anymore." He gets and evil grin on his face. "That's why I'm able to kill now." He aims the nail gun at Shido. "I can even kill living people too. Maybe start with the ones who made fun of me."

"I made fun of? You miss understand. I've always held you at such high esteem." Shido says nervously. Backing up.

Hirano turns around. "If you guys want to go, now's the time. I'll make sure he doesn't stop you." Saeko nods, and then opens the door. Causing wind to blow in and lift up her skirt a little. Giving us all a view of her panties.

'Great. I'm almost certain that this is an anime and this is all for some peoples sick amusement. Girls skirts don't do this normally.' I think to myself.

"You're such a man. I'm impressed." Saeko replies before jumping out, causing Hirano to blush a deep red. Everyone else except me and Hirano leaves. Then I gather my bow and quiver and walk up to Hirano.

"Go out there with the others. I have to have a talk with him." I say gesturing to Shido. Hirano looks at me quizzically before he nods.

"Just don't kill him. If anyone's going to do that, it'll be me." I nod at him. Then before Shido can say anything, I whip my bow across his face. Knocking him onto his ass. "I've got a bone to pick with you. What Hirano said was true. We can kill because normal has gotten the hell outa dodge. So if I _ever_ see you again. I _will not_ hesitate to kill you." He looks at me quizzically.

"Who are you? Why do you hate me so?" I glare down at him. "Does the last name X mean anything to you?" I ask. At first he's confused. Then his eyes widen and he starts to scuttle backwards. I turn around. And then I jump out onto the street, slamming the door in the process.

I turn around to find Hirano looking at me. "You saw that." I say more than ask. He just nods his head in response. "You also heard that." He nods again. I sigh. "I'll explain it all to the group later. For now, let's see if we can't get to Ombitsu Bridge." He nods, and then we run after the others. Before we catch up with them I turn to Hirano.

"Nice choice by the way." I tease. He blushes a deep red again, but continues to run forwards. Then he turns to me. "Well I just hope that you survive with who you picked." Now it's my turn to blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I reply looking away. He laughs as we continue towards the rest of the group.

***Scene Break***

"Ummm…. Maybe it would have been better if we had stayed on the bus with Mr. Shido." Ms. Shizuka says.

"But then we would have been turned into Shidotologists!" I yell out as I look out at the crowd of 'them' before us. I take an arrow out of my quiver and notch it. Then let it fly into the head of one of the things around us. "And weren't you the one to call him a douchebag?" I ask.

She puts a finger up to her chin. "Yes, I suppose I was wasn't I?"

"Just to let you know, I'm running out of nails!" yells out Hirano. Saeko twirls around one of 'them' and breaks its head open with a swing. Then she holds out the boken.

"Do you wana borrow this?" She asks him. He turns around.

"I really don't do hand to hand combat." He complains. Saeko just smirks.

"I can't say the same." She swings it around. "I'm actually quite fond of it!" She smirks, and then runs into a crowd of 'them'.

Hirano is shooting nails into 'them' while Saeko bashed their skulls in with her boken. All the while I'm shooting them through the heads with my arrows. All around us was the blood and brain matter of the unfortunate ones of 'them' to be killed. Again. Hirano and I were slowly but surely running out of ammo. While Saeko just danced around. Bashing in their skulls and knocking them over the edge of the bridge.

However, we were slowly being overwhelmed. Then I heard a shout from Hirano "I'm out!"

'Damn it all to hell.' I think. Then when I reach into my quiver, I find that I'm out of arrows. "Damn! Me too!" I grip the bow tightly. Whenever one of those things gets near me, I bash in its skull. But that still doesn't stop the rest of them.

Right when I think that it's over, that I've failed the group, I hear something that I never would have expected. A motorcycle engine. I look over to see where it's coming from, only to see it jump over the railing of the bridge. On the motorcycle are… Takashi and Rei!

Hirano, Me, and Saeko all voice the same thought. "Holy Shit."

As Takashi lands the bike, Rei jumps off and stabs one of 'them' in the face with her spear. Effectively killing it. Then I notice that Hirano is being pinned against the railing by a hoard of 'them'.

Takashi rides by him and throws him something. "Hirano!" He yells out as he throws Hirano the black object. Hirano catches it and lifts it up. I finally have a good view of what it is. It's a handgun! I look at Hirano and notice that he's suddenly changed. No more is the chubby kid who's always nervous and shy. In his place is someone who looks like they're ready to kill anyone, or anything, that gets in their way. Just like on the bus when he pointed the nail gun at Shido.

As if to prove my point, he aims the gun and shoots one of 'them' in the head twice. Just narrowly missing Takashi as he rides past on the motorcycle. Then he holds the gun up across his chest, and says in a maniac-like voice, "Double tap baby." I turn around and find some zombies closing in on Takagi and Shizuka.

Without thinking, I run over to them, dodging past a hoard of 'them' and run up to the one nearest to Takagi. "Aaaaaaiiiiiieeeeee" I hear her scream, just before I used my hidden blades to stab the thing through the skull. Promptly causing it to fall over with a hole in its head. Then I retracted the blade.

'Hm. Why didn't I use these before?' I wonder to myself. 'Meh. Whatever.'

She stares at me for a second, before swallowing the lump in her throat. I nod to her, Unsure as to why the hell I didn't think as I ran to save her, ignoring the obvious reason that can't be true, and then turn around to face any other ones of 'them' from getting the girls. Only to find the rest of them being cleared by a flying, twirling Saeko as she comes down and swipes at all of them with her boken.

Takashi gets off the bike, and walks over to us with it. We fist bumped, and then did that hug that men do. You know, the one where to put one arm around each other, tap it on the other guys back, then step away. "Glad to see you're okay." I tell him. He nods his head at me. "The other bridges blocked as well?" I ask. He nods again, this time with an upset look on his face.

Rei meanwhile, is hugging a very happy Shizuka.

"I have to admit, I'm glad you're okay." Says Saeko. He turns and gives a slight nod to her as well. Takagi walks over to him and pulls on his arm.

"What about me?" She says in an annoyed voice. I deflate a little that she's talking to Takashi and not me. 'Wait. What?! Why am I thinking this?!'

"I'm glad you're okay as well." He tells her. Then he faces us. "All of you." He then turns and faces Hirano. "What the hell are you doing?" Suddenly Hirano shoots up from his place on the ground. Apparently he was lying there for some reason. Or maybe he was kneeling there. Meh.

"Takashi!" He's changed into the excited gun otaku that we all know and love. "What is this?! How did you get it?! Where are the extra bullets?! This is a Smithon Weston M37 Air weight that the police use Right?! Oh man! The feel! The Weight! How good it feels!" Takashi just gives a nervous chuckle.

"I'll tell you later." Is his reply as I go around and collect all the arrows from the ones of 'them' that I had shot. Cleaning them off before putting them in the quiver.

***Scene Break***

"The waters risen, so there's no way of getting across." Says Takagi, as she comes back up the hill to where we're all standing.

"Then, what should we do?" Asks Rei. I take a step forwards.

"Well. From what we can tell. 'They' come out more at night. So we're going to need a place to hole up. Anyone have a good place in mind?" I ask. Suddenly Shizuka starts bouncing up and down. Causing her boobs to do so as well.

"Ohohohohoh! My friends flat is near here!" She says excitedly. "We could stay there for the night!" Takagi puts her hands on her hips.

"Your boyfriends flat?" She asks. Suddenly Shizuka gets all flustered.

"Oh nonono!" She says, waving her hands as if to get the point across more clearly. "It's nothing like that! It's just my girlfriend's apartment." Suddenly she sweat drops anime style. "She's always away on business. So she gave me a key to look after the place while she's away." For some reason that brings a picture of her wearing a maids outfit and holding a duster in her hand to all our minds.

"It wouldn't happen to be one of the ones that have a large gate in front of it? Would it?" I ask her. She nods.

"Oh yes. It's a duplex standing along the river. Oh! There's also a convenience store nearby! And there's a car! You know the one that looks like a tank? The one that drinks gas?" She spreads her arms out wide. "Biiig! The really big one!" I look over at Takashi and Hirano. Giving them a small smirk. One that said, 'This'll be good.' Then Takagi flips her hair back.

"I don't care about a car as much as a shower. I don't think I've ever felt this dirty before." I couldn't help thinking, with my hand under my chin in a thinking pose, 'I couldn't agree with you more.' Then I realize what I think and immediately erase it.

But Takagi must see the look in my eyes because suddenly I'm on the ground clutching my stomach in pain. With everyone around me laughing at my expense. I get up slowly. "I guess *cough* I guess I'll go check it with her." They all nod. Except for Takagi who turns around with a 'humph!' Although, 'Is that a blush? Maybe… God damn it. I can only ignore the obvious for so long!'

"Seeing as you're the one who's been ready for this for I don't even know how long, it makes sense." Says Takashi as he tosses me the keys. I get on, with Shizuka on the back. Then we ride off. On the way there, she has her boobs pressed against my back, and her hand is precariously close to a certain area.

"Oh! It's been so long since I've felt something like this!" I shift uncomfortably.

"Ummm… You're talking about the motorcycle. Right?" I ask with a nervous tone. She just giggles.

"What?! What did you say?! I can't hear you!" She says.

"I-I was just saying-" She interrupts me.

"I can't hear you!"

"I just said-".

"I can't hear you!" She gets a mocking tone in her voice

"I _said_." Getting annoyed. Man. This is going to be a long ride.

***Scene Break***

I flip the switch and turn on the lights around the tank-car. Suddenly it lights up. As does Hirano's face. "Humvee!" He yells out. "It's the military model too!" Shizuka giggles.

"Told you. It looks like a tank right?" Takagi adjusts her glasses.

"Exactly what kind of friend is she?" She asks as Rei looks up at the flat.

"I bet they won't be able to climb over the fence. So we should be able to get a good night's sleep." She says. Takashi sighs.

"Alright. Let's hurry up and- *gasp*." We all turn to look at what he saw, and gasp as well. There are zombies milling about. Not that many. But it looks like some people had the same idea.

"Looks like we're going to need to clear it out first." I say to them. Takagi walks over to Takashi and hands him a crowbar that she took out of her bag.

"Komuro, will this work?" She asks him. He nods in response.

"Yeah. Good enough. Stay back." He tells her as give him a look.

"Hell yeah! Time to go Gordon Freeman on their asses!" He smirks at my comment. Then rolls up his sleeve and gets ready along with Me, Hirano, Rei, and Saeko.

"Don't take chances. And cover each other." Saeko says. We all nod in response.

Takashi kicks in the gate leading up the stairs. "Let's go!" We all ran in and started to clear the place out.

"Hirano! Make sure to save ammo. Don't shoot because the sound will just attract more of 'them'! Try to pistol whip them instead!" He nods his head in understanding. Then we started the grueling job. Once we had cleared the place out, we closed and locked the gates.

***Authors Note***

Bob: Alright, well there you go. Just let me re-read it to see what there is to say here… Ah! That little dispute at the beginning with Shido and John! Well, I'm not going to spoil anything. So if you want a clue as to what it was, then you're going to have to search up a certain story by dragoonian.

Anyway, what else? . . . Oh! Takagi getting that look from John! Again, not going to spoil anything. But it has something to do with his moments, as well as why he almost killed Shido. You can also see that Shido seems scared of John because of a last name. Any ideas? If you want to guess, go ahead and write it down in the Review section. If you get it right, there's a possibility that I'll tell you. But I don't exactly trust anyone to go blabbing that they got it right in the comment section, therefore spoiling a certain scene later on.

Okay… Aha! So yeah, Takagi and Johns relationship. I'm definitely starting to write that out. Along with Hirano having a thing for Saeko instead, and Takashi ending up with Rei. Anyway, I am now fearing the next chapter. Because it includes the dreaded, needed but dreaded, awkward scenes at Rika's house. I'm also thinking of making them stay for more than one night. Maybe make it so that I add in a chapter of my own. Where it's an extra day of relaxation and raiding the convenience store down the street. In fact… Tell me what you guys think about having I there be a shopping center that Shizuka didn't mention. Although no matter what I'm including a hardware store for Hirano at some point. Giving him the ability to upgrade, as well as restock his nail gun. Thanks for reading guys! And see you all next time!

P.s. On a side note, I think I need a physiatrist. That fact about walking into a new house and immediately thinking about what to do in a zombie apocalypse before thinking about anything else… That's exactly what I do. God damn it all to hell.


	5. Chapter 5: Drunks of the DEAD

**Chapter 5: Drunks of the DEAD**

*Giggles can be heard coming from the 1st floor* I turn towards the stairs leading down to the first floor. "Sounds like they're having fun." Says Takashi.

"Wana go have a peek?" Asks Hirano. "You know we're supposed to right?" Takashi recoils slightly.

"I don't wana die just yet." He replies. Hirano turns away from trying to break the lock off the safe we were currently breaking into.

"John?" I look at him like he's crazy.

"I agree with Takashi. I think I would rather be in a hoard of 'them' than go and risk the wrath of three angry girls. I like having my manhood intact" They look at me with confusion. "You really think that Ms. Shizuka would be mad?" I ask. They shake their heads in response.

"Nah. She'd be more confused at why we were trying to look at them." I nod at Takashi's remark and turn back to the safe.

"Well, we found bullets in the other one." I say gesturing to the other safe. "How much you wana bet that there are guns in this one?" Takashi looks at me.

"I'm not betting because I agree with you. Let's hurry up and get this thing open." I nod and grab the crowbar that Takagi gave him earlier. We put it next to the lock and get ready to pull. "Ready? Now!" He yells. We pull on the crowbar for a few seconds before the safe opens. Promptly throwing us all on our butts.

Takashi's the first to recover and sits up. "Hello guns." Hirano shoots up at the word 'guns' and shoves Takashi backwards. Then he gets the maniac grin again.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" He cackles in glee. "I just knew it!" We all stare at the guns. Completely entranced by the sight.

"So." Says Takashi. "She lives here with a friend of hers. Right? Who is she? Sarah F*cking Palin?"

"Who knows?" I say. Suddenly Hirano shoots forwards and assembles one of the guns within a matter of seconds. Granted, all he had to do was attach a scope, muzzle, and put a clip into it. But still.

"Springfield M1A1 Super Match. It's semi-automatic but M14 series full-automatic is nothing but a waste of bullets anyway." Takashi holds out a hand.

"Uhh. Chill out dude." He says as Hirano continues to inspect the gun.

"I can put 20 bullets in this thing. That's illegal in Japan. Illegal. Hehehehehe."

"Umm… Hello. Hirano." Takashi says. Waving to Hirano's turned back." At this point I know that Hirano is gone. And that in his place is the psycho gun maniac. He comes out of the safe holding another gun.

"Knights SR25 R- No, you can't get that in Japan. So they just completely modified an AR110!" I look into the safe again. Now it's my turn to shove Hirano out of the way, and grab what's left in the safe. I assemble it in a matter of seconds. Just like Hirano did with the guns.

"This is a crossbow." I say cradling the thing. "It's a descendant of the one robin hood used. Barnet Wildcat C5. Made in Britain. You can even kill a bear with this thing. Hehehehe. Always knew that a crossbow was the best weapon in the zombie apocalypse. Silent. And you can make your own arrows if you can whittle down branches on a tree." Then I notice what Takashi grabbed out of the safe, and nudge Hirano. He turns to look at it, and turns back into the gun otaku.

"*gasp!* that's an Ithaca M37 Riot Shotgun! It's a super sick shotgun made by Americans! It played a big part in the Vietnam war too!" Takashi pumps it.

"I see." He says. Then he swings it around and aims it at me. I jump out of the way. Then he turns to Hirano. Who promptly recoils and brings his arms up as if to block it. His face turning into one of the gun otaku but with a completely scared look on his face as the shotgun was aimed at his face.

"*Gasp!* Ahhh! Are you nuts don't point that thing at anyone even unloaded but when you do!" He turns back into crazy murderer face. "Shoot to kill." Takashi just stares at him.

"Roger that." He replies. "I hope that the only thing I need to point this at is 'them'." Hirano bends back down over the guns. Back to being the gun otaku.

"You know. If it comes down to something like that…" He turns back around with his crazy killer smile on. "If I happen to get bit. Don't you think twice about blasting my head off." Takashi stares at him.

"Yeah. Same here." Replies Takashi. They turn to me.

"I gotta agree. I would rather get shot still a human, rather than turn into one of them and endanger your lives." They nod.

"It's a deal." Says Hirano.

***Scene Break***

"Will you help too Takashi? John? It's a pain in the butt to put the bullets in." We had gotten out the rest of the magazines and bullets out of the safe and were loading them. Takashi picks up a mag and starts to load it.

"What? Did you practice with airsoft guns?" Takashi says in a mocking tone. Hirano gives his crazy smile once more.

"No way. They were the real ones." Takashi looks at him in surprise. I don't because after seeing everything he could do, it didn't surprise me. He showed us that all those hours playing CoD really came into play. As well as the fact that he seemed like the kind of guy to go searching everything up about guns that he could.

"What are you saying?! You've done this before?!" Takashi asks in a surprised manner.

"When I went to America." Begins Hirano. "I was trained by this instructor. Who used to work for a private military company, BLACKWATER, for a month. He was an ex-Delta Force." Takashi gets a surprised and worried look on his face. Even I'm surprised by this

"Oh my god. Not only is the class nerd a gun otaku. He's also a card carrying member of the NRA… I'm really glad we're on the same side."

"Yeah." Replies Hirano.

"And if that's your secret life. What's this chick's deal? These guns are definitely illegal. Aren't they?" Asks Takashi.

"It's legal to buy the parts. But it is illegal if you put them together in this way. Whoever lives here definitely knows what they're doing. And that makes sense to me since Ms. Shizuka told us her friend used to work in the military." Replies Hirano

"So you can get away with anything as long as you're a cop." I think out loud.

"It's obvious that this person isn't an ordinary citizen. The unmarried police officer usually lives in the dormitory, but to think that this person is renting a room like this? Either her parents are rich, or the man she's dating is rich, or she's involved in some… Funny business."

*More Giggling from downstairs* Hirano looks towards the stairs. "They should probably keep it down in there." Takashi walks over to the balcony and looks out with the binoculars that were found with the ammo.

"It's okay. I know they respond to what they hear. But they're not hearing the girls." Hirano gets up and goes over. Takashi hands him the binoculars and he looks out.

"This reminds me of that scene in "Apocalypse Now"… Huh? What's that?" I look over at him. Wondering what the hell they're talking about.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Turn on the TV" he responds. I walk over to the TV and turn it on. When I turn it on, I can tell just what it is that they're talking about. A TV news reporter starts spouting out shit about how the protestors on the bridge condemn those who allowed the killing pandemic from a biological weapon to spread.

"Are they f*cking serious?! They know damn well that no biological weapon could cause corpses to get up and start walking." Hirano walks over.

"You know this is probably just some government propaganda. The media probably-" he's cut off as a gunshot echoes out. Then a few seconds later the TV shows a little girl feasting on what appears to be her mom, before a policeman shoots her through the head. The protestor leader faces the camera.

He starts going on about the policemen killing innocents until one of them walks up and tells him to stop. When he refuses, the policeman tells the man he's been ordered to preserve peace by any means necessary, and then shoots the man in the head. The crowd behind him starts screaming. Instead of their protestant screams, they change to screams of terror.

I shut off the TV. Not wanting to watch anymore. I turn around to find Takashi and Hirano sitting against the bed. "We gotta get the f*ck outa here." Says Takashi.

"No way. For one, we're fine as long as we stay here and don't open the gates. This is one of the safest places we could be in a time like this. And secondly, they could attack us in the dark." Suddenly I see a familiar person creeping up on Takashi on the bed.

I smirk slightly and wait for the inevitable. Takashi notices and is probably about to ask why I'm smirking when suddenly hands, then arms go past is head. Hirano recoils as Ms. Shizuka, wearing only a towel around her body, bends down over Takashi. She presses her boobs against the side of his face and starts to reach somewhere a little more…private.

But before she can reach there, his hand stops her. So instead of that, she decides to kiss him on the cheek. I can practically smell the booze from here. Then Takashi does something that he immediately regrets. He goes to push her away. But instead of pushing away her head, he pushes her away by pushing on her boobs.

Both Shizuka and Hirano gasp. Both for different reasons. Then Takashi takes his hands away and faces the floor. "Sorry about that." He says slightly rushed. "Ms. Shizuka. Now is not the time." She giggles in response.

"Oh come now. It's just a little kiss." She says leaning over him again. Then she notices Hirano standing stiff as a statue next to the bed. And her eyes sparkle. "Oh. Come to darling." She says in a sing-song voice. Hirano points to himself as Shizuka sits up in front of him.

"Me? Darling? Me? Ohoho. Ohoho." He stutters.

"Good boy. Good boy. So you want a prize?" She then proceeds to give him a smooch on the cheek. His face goes completely red for a few seconds, before his nose gushes out blood and he faints. She bends down as he falls to the ground. Then she straightens up and licks her lips. Giggling. Takashi looks her in the face and puts a finger in front of his lips.

"You should keep it down." He says in a whisper. "Please. Go downstairs."

"No! No way. I'm going to stay right here just like this." She tells him. That is, until she starts to fall over. "I'm so tired I might just pass out." She stays sitting with her eyes closed for a few seconds.

"Ms. Shizuka?" Asks Takashi. She opens her eyes for a second and looks at Takashi before she collapses onto his chest.

"I'm so tired…" She says. Hirano gets up and goes to the door to the balcony and opens it. Takashi turns to him.

"You know you could help me out here?" Hirano looks back at us for a second. He has a faint trail of blood from his nose to his mouth and has a dazed look on.

"Uh. I like turtles." He replies in a voice that says his brain is officially mush at the moment. At that I burst out laughing and fall to the ground clutching my stomach. When I'm done, I look up to see Takashi staring at me with an expectant stare. I quickly get up and walk towards the stairs.

"Ummm… I'm going to… Go check on the other girls. Good luck!" I say, walking down the stairs hearing Takashi grunt behind me.

As I walk down, I see Rei at the bottom wearing only a pink nightgown, and her panties.

"Where's Takashiii?" She asks me.

'Oh great. I fear for my life if they're all drunk. _Especially_ if Saeko's drunk.' I think to myself. "Umm… I think he's upstairs." I say. Also fearing for Takashi's life as Rei walks up the stairs. I walk towards the living room to find Takagi sitting on a sofa. She turns around when I walk in and gets a look on her face. One that I've never seen her look at me with. Happiness. 'Oh no.' is all I can think before she gets up and walks over to me.

"Hey there stupid." She says. But she doesn't say stupid in a way that means she thinks I'm an idiot. She says it more like… She's teasing me. Or maybe trying to seduce me. She continues to walk towards me, swaying her hips as she does so. That's when I notice that she's wearing a light blue shirt that only covers her boobs, and black shorts. However. My BELTS are longer than these f*cking shorts! While I'm pondering this, she gets to my side and presses herself against me. Effectively squeezing my arm between her breasts.

This immediately brings me back to my senses as I recoil backwards. "Wha-what are you doing Takagi?" I ask her. She gives me a slight seductive smile, and is about to say something when she suddenly sways, then falls to the ground.

"Oh!" She says as she lands on her butt and her shorts lift up slightly. I try not to, but I can't stop myself. I take a glance.

'Blue stripped?' I think, and then shake my head. Berating myself for doing such a thing. 'She's drunk. She has to be.' I help her up to her feet and she leans on me once again. I make my way over to one of the sofas and am about to place her down on it when she suddenly turns me around, leans up, and kisses me on the cheek.

I stiffen up at this. She pulls away and licks her lips, just like Shizuka did. The kind of way that girls lick their lips when they're trying to be seductive. When I look down at her she tries to lean up and kiss me. I lean away, but trying to support her weight and leaning backwards was not the best idea.

I ended up falling onto the sofa the long way with Takagi on top of me. Her breasts pushed against my chest and I got an unwanted feeling in my pants at the time. I tried to get her off me, but she refuses to. I look up into her face and notice something. Her eyes are glazed over. 'Shit!  
She _is _drunk!' Then she starts to lower her face to mine. However, before she can effectively kiss me. I try and move out from under her one last time.

By now she's gotten her usual annoyed look on her face. But there's no way I'm going to try and force her off me. I like my balls where they are thank you very much. She uses her hands to hold down my wrists, then leans in and kisses me. On the lips! Her lips have a trace of alcohol. 'Yup. Defiantly drunk.'

At first I'm extremely nervous. Then I give in and kiss her back. It doesn't last that long. Only a few seconds. Then she pulls back, and stares me in the eyes. My first kiss. And it was with a girl that… I think that I like. Although she can be a complete bitch to me sometimes. Wait a minute.

'Oh shit. Takagi's a Tsundere! Damn it!' But before I can think anything else, she leans back in and kisses me. This one is more passionate, and lasts longer. But the feeling of her kissing me stops after a couple minutes. And her hold loosens.

I look up to see that her eyes are closed. She fell asleep while kissing me! Well I guess I can't really blame her. It's been a rough couple days. And with Shido being on the bus last night. I don't think that she got any sleep. That and the fact that she's drunk.

'I just _really_ hope she doesn't remember any of this.' I move her lips off mine, and then try to move my body, only to find that I couldn't. At least, not without risking waking her. And as I stated before. I like my balls attached to my body.

I look over at the ground to find Takashi placing a blanket on Shizuka. He looks up and sees me and Takagi and his eyes widen. I stare at him with a pleading face. He smirks a little. I know he's remembering what happened about 3 minutes ago. He gets up and starts to walk away. "No! Takashi! Please!" I say as quietly as I can so that I don't wake up Takagi. Instead he leans into the kitchen and waves for someone else to come over here and look at the state I'm in.

As they round the corner, my pants become even more uncomfortable. Saeko rounds the corner only wearing an apron. At least that's what it looked like. I had little doubt she was at least wearing her panties under it, but that's beside the point.

"Help!" I whisper. Saeko just covers her mouth with her hand. Trying to cover up the giggle that she gives. Takashi on the other hand, takes out his iPhone and takes a picture before I can even react.

Then he walks over, smiling an evil kind of smile, and helps me out. How he did it without waking Takagi up, I have no idea. But either way, he just saved me from a world of hurt. At least that's what I thought until he holds up the photo and shows me.

"This is called blackmail." He tells me in a joking manner. I glance over at him with mock fear.

"You son of a bitch." His smile just widens. I walk over to the other couch and sit down. "What the hell do you want?" I ask playing along. He grins even more.

"I'll call that in later. For now, I have a question. Although I think that this is something that you're going to need to tell the whole group." I have a feeling that I know what he's going to ask.

"What would that be?" I ask him. Feigning like I don't already know.

"Why the hell did you suddenly round on Takagi on the bus. Hirano told me that you suddenly went all monotone and looked ready to kill." I look at him. My eyes gaining the same darkness they had on the bus. Takashi steps back. Fear clear in his eyes. I even get Saeko to flinch again.

The darkness subsides and I sigh. "I'll tell you guys when I'm ready. For now I'm only going to tell you one thing." I look back up at him. And his fearful look turns to one of sincerity as he sees the hurt in my eyes. "It has to do with my parents. That's what I'm gonna leave it at. I hope you can understand." He just nods his head in understanding. But he looks confused.

'Why wouldn't he be confused? I told him my parents were overseas. I never said anything about… Well. That.' Suddenly I hear snoring and turn to see Takagi turn in her sleep. Causing some sweat on her breast to slide into her cleavage. My face goes beet red, I swallow the sudden lump in my throat, and turn away. Hearing the others chuckle. I'm about to tell them to shut it when I suddenly hear an annoyed voice come from the staircase.

"Hey Takashi. Come up here." It's Rei. Takashi turns to me for help. I chuckle. Might as well tease him about it and get back at him for the blackmail in as subtle a way as possible.

"What? You want me to get Hirano off the balcony and downstairs so you two can have some alone time?" Now it's Takashi's turn to go beet red. He opens his mouth, but I hold up my hand to stop him. "First of all, I'm joking. Also. Dude, she's drunk. There is no way I'm getting in the way of a drunken Rei. Regular Rei is scary enough. But if she's _drunk_? You better just hope that you'll be able to have kids from the way she's saying your name." I say. He goes from red to white at that.

"Takashii! Get up here! Takashi!" He turns around and slowly treks to his doom. I look over at Saeko who's still trying to stifle her laughter.

"It was nice knowing him." I tell her. She stops trying to hide it and starts to giggle outright. And then glances up at the second floor in the direction of the balcony. 'Hmm… Might as well tease her too.' I straighten up on the couch and clasp my hands together. Looking at Saeko. "So, you got _your_ eye on anyone? Like, oh say, a certain gun otaku?" She whirls around. A blush visible on her cheeks.

"Well… You see." She begins as I hold up my hand.

"Relax. I won't tell anyone." Her blush deepens. "Thank you Mr. X." She says. I nod my head.

"You're quite welcome Ms. Busajima. However, I would prefer it if my friends called me John."  
She nods her head in response.

"And I prefer that my friends call me Saeko." She replies. I nod my head. She smiles one last time before she turns and walks away. Suddenly I hear arguing from the stairs and turn to see Rei stand up and grab onto Takashi's sleeve. A few seconds later they turn towards each other and slide down the railing. Rei starts to lean into a kiss when suddenly Takashi stops her, says something, and turns around to see me facing him.

I give him a thumbs up and turn around. A few minutes later, I hear someone walk up behind me. I turn around to see Takashi. He's got a giant grin plastered to his face. I hold up my hand for a high five. He gives me one and sits down on the sofa next to me. I smile at him.

"I would offer you a drink for congratulations. But I don't think it would be a good idea if both Rei _and _you are drunk." He goes red again and his grin wavers. I chuckle. "I also hate the blackmail that your pulling on me." His smile returns. "But even so dude. You basically have an official girlfriend. I'm not gonna let some blackmail get in the way of telling you congrats. But let's just hope that the kiss wasn't because of the alcohol. Otherwise you and I will most likely wake up roped to the gate with a hoard of 'them' surrounding us. " He turns white when he realizes what I'm saying.

"So…What should we do with our last few hours of being alive?" He asks. I smile at him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep. I want to be well rested, and ready to face the hoard, rather than completely tired, and die without so much as throwing a punch. That would just be embarrassing." He nods.

"See you at the gate then." He says while getting up and walking away. I give him a mock two fingered salute.

"See you at the gate."

***Scene Break***

I wake up from sleep the sofa. "Huh? Where am I?" I ask, as it all comes back to me. "Oh yeah. Ms. Shizuka's friend's house. The one who owns all those illegal guns." I remember that Takashi and Rei are upstairs in the bedroom. I had told him that I was fine with the sofa. Kohta, meanwhile, is on the balcony on watch. That is unless he called it a night. And I have no idea where Saeko went. I look over at the other sofa and see Takagi.

'She's much cuter when she's asleep.' I shake my head. Well. There's no more use in denying it, I definitely like Takagi. The kiss earlier was enough to prove that. But there's no way I'm going to risk my skin and start calling her Saya. I don't want my funeral to happen until _after_ the apocalypse. Though it may happen after she wakes up if she remembers what happened while she was drunk.

I sit up and take a look around. Shizuka's still on the ground and, lucky for me, didn't lose the blanket in her sleep. So I don't have to worry about getting flashed as soon as I wake up.

I take out my iPhone and look at the time. It's three-o-clock in the morning. I get up and walk over to the fridge. I bend down and start looking through it for a drink. The Main drink that I see is alcohol. With most of the bottles almost empty. 'Well that explains where they got the alcohol.'

Suddenly I hear something move in the kitchen. Immediately I turn around and face what it was that made the sound. I find that it's Saeko, and that she has her boken's tip precariously close to my face.

***Authors Note***

Alright everyone! Two chapters within 24 hours! I think… Anyway, I know this one is a bit smaller, but it's one where the couples start to get official. I thought about the whole Takagi getting drunk and kissing him thing and decided, 'Why the hell not?' But let me tell you, that was not their actual first kiss! Kissing whilst drunk does not count as an actual kiss!

Anyway, what else? Oh! The reason for no Alice yet is just like what I said in the previous chapter. I'm going to make it so that they have an extra day at the apartment so that they can go raid the convenient store. Although, I'll probably make it so that they pass a "shoppers world" or something on the way there, and choose to raid that instead.

Also! Hehehehehe! I am evil! I leave you on a cliffhanger with the possible end of John at the hands of Saeko! Mwuahahahahahaha! Ehem, evil maniac laugh aside. I AM NOT ONE TO WRITE LEMONS! So any chance of a lemon is veryveryveryvery low. However! The chance of a Lemon happening will rise after I run out of material to look at. Leading to the next paragraph.

A couple updates. First the one for what happens in the future. Since I'm going off the anime and not the manga, I will most likely have filler chapters in place of starting the second season. So when I run out of the anime, expect chapters that were made up by me. (This is where the chance for Lemon's raise. Though don't expect them to be good. I've never tried to write one before. And to be perfectly honest, the thought kind of makes me… Well. It makes me feel uncomfortable to tell the truth.) There will also be made up chapters for stuff that I feel would spice up the first season more. So expect chapters about stuff that happens during the first season, but didn't actually happen… That doesn't make any sense does it? Whatever! You'll understand when it happens!

Now the update about the present. I have vacation this week. So you can expect to see more chapters. As well as chapters coming out more frequently. However this 'Two chapters in one day' thing's only gonna happen this one time. So don't expect it to happen again! And if it does. That's just because I had a sudden "Brain Blast!" (Jimmy Neutron) See you all next time, and thanks for reading!

P.S. I give credit where credit is due. The line "My BELTS are longer than these f*cking shorts!" Is from Gigguk. A YouTuber who did a review on High school of the Dead. In fact, watching his review is what made me want to watch H.O.T.D. So thank you Gigguk! You brought the joys of a zombie apocalypse anime into my life.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories of the DEAD

**Chapter 6: Memories of the DEAD**

I swallow the sudden lump that's appeared in my throat. "Umm… Is there a reason that I seem to be on your bad side Saeko?" I ask her. She's glaring at me. I'm very scared by that glare.

"You told him." She says in a steely tone. At first I'm confused and terrified. Then after a few seconds, I understand what she's saying and I'm happy that I'm not going to die. Instead I double over laughing. I laugh quietly for a minute, and then stand back up, wipe away the tears in my eyes, and face the confused and angry looking Saeko.

"Nope. I never told anyone. There is something that I should tell you though, firstly so that I don't die, and secondly so that you know. If he blushed when he saw you or turned away, than that's because he likes you as well. Just thought I'd let you know." She seems surprised by this and her face gains a blush. I move the boken away and go back to looking through the fridge. Chuckling as I do so.

A few seconds later I'm gipping my ass and hopping around the island in the kitchen. "Owowowowowowow!" I yell out as quietly as I can so as not to wake up everyone else in the house. I turn back to Saeko who's gripping her boken. "What was that for?!" I ask her.

"For not telling me sooner." She replied with an evil smirk. I don't like that smirk either. Then she started to walk around the counter, boken in hand. I quickly ran forwards to meet her, which surprised her. But she quickly regained her composure and swung the boken. However, as I had researched the AC gear, I quickly put up my wrist to block it. I didn't feel anything as the boken hit the arm guard as I lightly tapped Saeko in the stomach with my fist.

"I believe that I've won this fake sparring session." I say. She looks at me with confusion.

"But you have no weapon. So even if you punched me in a real battle, you would only knock me back. I would then rush forwards and kill you with the boken." She gestures as if to get her point across. "And how is it that you do not feel any pain when I hit you in the wrist with my swing?" I grin from ear to ear.

I roll down my sleeve, showing her my left wrist that has the bracer on it. I show her the arm guard that protected me. She's impressed. "I see. However, I still don't understand how it is that you would win with the slightest punch to my stomach." I grin once more and roll back my other sleeve, showing her the second bracer.

"Watch." I say as I flick back my right wrist and a 10 inch blade pops out. Saeko recoils a little. She regains her posture quickly though. Gotta give her credit. The girl knows how to show either no emotion, or cover up her emotions quickly.

"I must admit. You are very resourceful. No one would ever think of looking at your wrist for a weapon. They would instead inspect your waist or boot." She says. I grin in response.

"Well actually, I got the idea from a video game that I played. But I searched it up for a good bit of time. It took me about 2 days to get the blueprints ready, then another 5 to actually get the parts together and build the thing. So in total it took me about a week to make. And that's not all it can do. It can-" I stop when I see Saeko quickly glance behind me. Then go back to staring at me. Though her face seems to have changed to one of evil amusement.

I turn around to see Takagi standing there with a mischievous grin similar to the one Saeko had earlier. She's still wearing the blue shirt, and the short-short-short shorts. "Oh Jooooohnnn." She says. I know that she remembers what happened last night and I give off a yelp. Then I hide behind Saeko.

"Save me!" I say, cowering behind her.

"I'm afraid that this is your problem John." She says as she sidesteps out of the way. I yelp again and run out of the kitchen. I run up the stairs as Takagi chases after me. As I rush up the stairs I risk a glance behind me. And notice something that I never would have thought I would see in a million years.

Takagi is smiling! And not the 'I'm going to kill you whilst having on a happy face' smile either. It's the 'I'm having fun messing with you right now' smile. And she's not drunk! I decide to not notice so that I don't risk her changing the good smile into the bad smile, and turn around to continue running up the stairs. I get up to the second floor and rush past the bed that Takashi and Rei are sleeping in.

'Aww. Isn't that cute. Their all cuddled up. Again, let's hope that's not because of Rei being drunk otherwise we may be down a member of the group in the morning.' I continue running and try to open the balcony door but find that it's locked. I see Hirano curled up on the balcony, holding one of the guns, asleep. I turn around and face Takagi.

Takagi walks forwards slowly, the same grin from the stairs still on her face. Arms outstretched, and finger curled inwards. She tries to lunge for me, but I duck past her and leap onto the bed, then jump off it and run back to the stairs, hearing Takashi wake up for a second and grunt. Then right before I get to the stairs I hear him groan out "It was nice knowing you dude." Before I run down the spiral staircase to the first floor. I get to the living room and jump onto the sofa, cowering.

Takagi gets back onto the first floor and slowly makes her way over to me. She lunges at me again, and this time I don't have anywhere to flee. She jumps on me and pushes me onto the sofa the long way. Which is pretty much the same thing that happened just a few hours ago. 'Except she pushed me onto it, she didn't lung at me while I was on it already.' I think to myself before she starts to tickle me. Yes that's right. She starts to TICKLE me! Before I can ponder why, I'm laughing. I can't stop, she's tickling me all over. And she has on a triumphant smile on while she tickles me too. I try to move but she stops me by tickling more. I squirm under her, trying to break free. Then I reach up and retaliate. I start to tickle her stomach.

Soon she's on her back and laughing with me on top, tickling her all over. Well, besides a few 'private' parts of her body obviously. As I believe I've stated before, I like being able to have kids. I have to say though; she has the most beautiful laugh that I've ever heard.

I don't think that I've ever heard her laugh. Besides her taunting laugh that is. But this one is an actual laugh filled with happiness and joy. After a few more minutes of tickling each other back and forth, we're both gasping for breath. But in the end Takagi's on top of me. Holding down my arms. "Guess I've won." She says in between pants while smiling. But this one is filled with happiness. Man. I can't believe it. The one girl who was constantly bitchy towards me was just hiding her feelings. I smile back at her.

"Maybe. Or maybe…" I try to push her off and get to her, but she lets go of my wrists and start to tickle me again. Big mistake. Even if I'm being tickled, that doesn't mean I can't retaliate again.

I lift my hands and start to tickle her again. A few more minutes pass by, and then she ends up on top of me again. I lie there with Takagi on top of me, staring at her. We stay like that for a while, and then I notice that our faces have gotten closer. I don't know who leaned in first, but… 'Are we actually about to-'

My thoughts all cut out as Takagi presses her lips to mine and kisses me. It was a quick one, only about five seconds, almost like the one when she was drunk. But it was… Different. When she was drunk, it was like she was kissing me just because she was drunk. But now… It was like she actually _wanted_ to kiss me.

She broke away and stared down at me. Licking her lips just like earlier. But this time it's much more… Sexy, I think would be the right word here. Or maybe seductive. Meh, either or. "Alright. I guess you won this time." I say, smiling up at her. She smiles back at me again. I look up at her face as she loosens her hold on my wrists.

I waste no time, pulling my hands out from under hers, and pull her towards me and start to kiss her. Her breasts press against my chest, but I hardly notice. All I know is that I'm kissing the girl that I like. And she's not drunk! In turn, she holds onto my head in the way that I've seen all girls do. In anime, movies, around school… And just about everywhere else. This kiss lasts considerably longer, and we only break away due to not being experienced at breathing through our noses while kissing. She smiles, then gets off me and sits down on the sofa itself. I sit up and sit next to her. She rests her head on my shoulder and sighs. I look at her.

'Why is it that I've only ever seen the bitchy side of her? Is there a reason that she was never like this before?' I continue to look at her until she starts to starts to feel heavier. Then I take her and put her head on my lap like I've seen guys do all over school, in movies, in anime, and basically all over the place. Oh, Am I repeating myself? I'm sorry. She smiles up at me and then closes her eyes. I then proceed to run my hand through her hair. She stiffens up at this, and I stop. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"No. It's okay. I like it." She says. I nod and start to run my hands through her hair again. She sighs in happiness. Soon after, she falls asleep and her chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm. I start to feel sleep take over as well, and I close my eyes. I wish that I didn't.

***Scene Break***

_I run through the halls, opening door after door, not finding anyone. I open the last door on the right and find my mom and dad. They have cuts all over that look like they were made from a knife, and mom has her head split open. I almost throw up at the sight. Dad looks at me and stands up._

_"John." He says in a hurt voice. He takes a step towards me. "It was-" he coughs up blood onto the carpet. Then he looks up and I can see the life diminishing from his eyes. "It was a thug working for a man called Mr. Shido" He says before he collapses next to my mother. I stare at my father. Not believing what I see. Then I collapse to my knees and start to cry. I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye with a blade._

_"John!" I can hear someone calling me. Maybe it's an angel. Maybe I've already been killed and I don't realize it. "John!" I hear you angel. "John wake up!" Why would I need to wake up if I'm not asleep angel? Then I hear a different voice._

_"Move! Out of the way!" It sounds serious. And it sounds like it's an adult._

_"Are you another angel?" I ask._

_"This has happened before. I need some water!" Why do you need water angel? Am I going to be baptized again? Do I need to be baptized a second time before I am able to enter heaven? "Here we go. This should do it." I hear. I'm ready angel._

Suddenly I find myself on the floor of a living room with a blond haired woman leaning over me and my face soaking wet. She's wearing a white button up shirt, and a long skirt that's ripped. Revealing part of her purple underwear.

To my left I see a girl with pink hair next to me sobbing slightly. She's only wearing a blue shirt that covers her breasts and black shorts that only slightly cover her panties. There's also a brown-orange haired girl clinging onto the sleeve of a black haired boy that's wearing what looks like an unbuttoned school uniform over a plain red t-shirt, and black jeans. The girl is only wearing her panties and a pink nightgown.

I look over to my right and see a chubby kid, who's wearing the same outfit as the other boy, but his shirt isn't unbuttoned and he wears glasses. Next to him is a long purple haired girl wearing only a black thong and an apron.

I start to remember who they are and where I am. I groan at the sudden pain in my head. Suddenly the pink haired girl stops crying. Then she wraps me in a hug and starts crying harder. 'Oh yeah. Takagi's basically my girlfriend now. I forgot.' When she's done, she suddenly pulls back and hits me in the arm. "Ow!" I yell out sitting up quickly. "What was that for?!" She stares at me with tearful eyes.

"That was for worrying me stupid!" Then she pulls me into a tight hug. Starting to cry again. I hug her back and wait for her to stop crying. Patting her back and apologizing. Once she's done, I look over at Ms. Shizuka.

"It happened again. Didn't it?" She nods her head solemnly. I look over at everyone else who's clustered around me who have confused faces. Then I turn to Takashi. "Guess now is as best a time as ever to tell you why it was that I went all monotone and deadly on the bus."

***Scene Break***

Everyone was sitting on the sofas. Takagi and I were on one of the longer ones, holding hands, with Shizuka at the end. Then Hirano and Saeko were on the other couch with Rei. And finally, Takashi was sitting on the single person couch. "So first off, I'm sorry that I worried all of you." I tell them, specifically staring at Takagi. 'Should I call her Saya? No. Not gonna risk that till she tells me that I can. Again, I like having my balls.' Then I turn back to the rest of the group. "And I guess that I should tell you what happened." They all nod their heads at me. I sigh. "I was hoping that I wouldn't need to tell you for a while. But now I'm going to have to." I look up.

"Takashi, Hirano. I'm sorry. But I've lied to you." They recoil slightly. "Well, not lie so much as not tell the entire truth. You see, my parents are in America. But, their dead." When I say this, everyone except for Shizuka and Takagi recoil. "I've already told Ms. Shizuka and Takagi this… It was Shido's dad who killed them." Again, everyone recoils. Though I notice that Rei seems to be the most surprised.

"It wasn't him directly. He hired a thug to do the dirty work. He just targeted some random family because the cops were apparently close to putting him in jail. He wanted to show them he had contacts in different countries. Show them how powerful he was, and what he could do. Two days later the case was called off. The one about my parent's death, and the one to put him behind bars." Then I turn to Hirano. "Hirano. You learned under my dad." He recoils at this.

"You mean…" I nod.

"Yeah. My dad was in BLACKWATER. He was the ex-Delta Force member that taught you all that you needed to know about guns. The reason he was ex-Delta Force was because he quite when he learned about me. He would come home every day, saying what a wonderful student he had at the firing range." Hirano brightens up at this.

Then I turn to Rei and notice something. Her eyes are tearing up a little. 'But whose eyes wouldn't get teary? I just told them that the son of a bitch that we were on the bus with is the son of the bastard that killed my parents.' Then I turn to look at Saeko. Even her eyes are slightly teary.

I turn back to the rest of the group. "My mom was a cook for the president of the United States of America as well. Although she retired when she learned that she was going to have me." Again, everyone gets a shocked face. I just told them that both my parents had really high positions.

I feel a slight pressure around my chest, and turn to find that Takagi has let go of my hand and is hugging me. I let her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, and turn back to Hirano. "The only thing that I have to say to you Hirano… _I_ am the one who is going to kill that f*ucker when I see him." He nods. He understands that compared to the bullying that he went through by the guy, having your parents killed by the dude's father outweighs it ten to one.

Finally I look at the ground. Then I let the tears start to fall slightly. "I moved to Japan in hopes of escaping the place where it happened. But instead I find the bastards son works at the school I'm attending. I held in my anger for so long." I turn to Takagi. "I told you on the bus. That was the reason that I would mope on the balcony at the school." She nods her head. Then I turn to Shizuka.

"The reason that Ms. Shizuka already knew about this is because she's the school nurse. So she gets a folder on all this stuff." Shizuka nods her head as if to confirm this. "It took a while, but I talked her into keeping the parent stuff a secret between us. I didn't want people constantly looking at me like 'There goes the kid whose parents were murdered'." They all nod their heads like they understood.

"Why didn't you tell us at least?" Asks Takashi. Hirano nods.

"Yeah John. Why didn't you-" He stops talking when he sees the tears in my eyes.

"I didn't say anything… *sniffle* I didn't say anything because I didn't want to remember. I hoped that if I didn't mention that they were dead, I could pretend that they were actually living across the world." Suddenly I can't stand it anymore. I stand up. Making Takagi let go of me. "Just… Let me be for about five minutes guys. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer, I walk up to the second floor and go out onto the balcony. Closing and locking the door behind me. I sit down against the railing and let him take over.

_*POV Switch* (Note: This is only happening to explain something. POV switch will not happen again… I hope)_

Takagi got up as if to follow him, but Ms. Shizuka stopped her by grabbing onto her wrist. "Don't go Ms. Takagi" Takagi rounded on her.

"Why not?! Obviously he's hurting and needs someone!" Ms. Shizuka just shakes her head.

"Sit down. There's something that he didn't tell you." Takagi stops at this, and then sits back down. "I only know a little. But I know that John has something like Schizophrenia." Everyone is shocked by this. "However, it's slightly different. Remember the bus? When he attacked Mr. Shido?" Everyone nods their heads. Takashi and Rei had been told about everything that had happened.

"Well, I don't know everything, but apparently John has multiple personalities. Except that each one changes his behavior slightly. Such as when he attacked Mr. Shido. I believe he once said something about… Anger. Or something like that. But what he is experiencing right now… I believe one of his different personalities is close to depression." Everyone gasps. Knowing just what being depressed could do to a person. "But don't worry. All it does to him is make him want to be alone." She says cheerfully. They all release a breath they were holding.

Suddenly they all hear the sound of a door opening and closing upstairs. But quietly. Obviously John had come back into the apartment.

_*POV switch*_

I come back downstairs to find everyone is staring at me. "Sorry guys. I just… Had to be alone for a little while." They nod their heads like they understand. 'Why wouldn't they? I just had to tell them about my parent's death. Of course they'd understand that I would want to be alone. But I'm going to need to tell them about my… Problem, at some point.' I sit back down and let Takagi rest her head on my shoulder.

We all just sit there for a little while. After a few minutes, I get up and look at the time. Then at everyone else. "Who wants lunch?"

***Scene Break***

As I stand next to the pot while it boils, Takagi comes into the kitchen and stands next to me. She gives me a hug from my side and rests her head on my shoulder. We stand like that for a while before she decides to break the silence.

"Ms. Shizuka told us about your little… Problem." I hang my head. I figured she would. Takagi probably wanted to come up and check on me. So Shizuka stopped her by saying what was wrong.

"You want to know more about it." It's not a question. She nods her head.

"You did tell me on the bus that you would explain more about why you attacked Shido when the entire group was together." I nod my head. 'I did tell her that didn't I?'

I wave her over to the island and we sit down on the stools facing each other. "After my parents died, I was moved to an orphan home. When I was there, I would hear… Voices." She nods her head. "Sometimes I would go to sleep, and then the next morning I would wake up to find myself tying a noose to the ceiling fan." She gasps.

"But-but Ms. Shizuka told us that all the depressed part of you made you do was want to be alone!" I nod at her.

"He does. But before I knew how to control it, he would make me want to do different things. Then there's Anger. He makes me want to kill the man responsible. Or his son. And sometimes I would get angered by a kid in the orphanage, go to sleep, and find myself outside of their room with some sort of weapon in my hand." She gasps again. "Soon, I learned how to push them back down. And they wouldn't try to do anything when I was asleep either. On the bus, that was the first time one of them took me over while I was asleep in the past two years." She gets a confused look on her face.

"You're referring to the emotions as if their people. Why?" I sigh in response. Before I answer, I walk over to the boiling water and pour pasta into it. After I set the timer, I walk back over to the island and sit down on the stool.

"I refer to them like their people because that's what they are." She gets more confused. "The reason that they're people is because they're a part of me. And as you can see, they can take control over my body. Luckily I've learned how to control when they do, and if I need to, I can take control over my body again." She nods her head.

"So basically there are different versions of John X." She decides. I nod my head.

"Yeah. I think that's why I have that last name. Because for some reason, that's not either of my parents last names. They never told me what they were, but just said it was X. I think they knew about my different personalities and so gave me a last name that could match any of them." She nods her head again. "I think that's all there is. So, anything else you want to talk about?" She goes into a thinking pose for a minute. Then looks at me.

"Only one thing." I nod my head for her to continue. Then just as she's about to say something, the timer for the food goes off. I was smart enough to set it on my phone, so all that ensues is a quiet timer going off in my pants pocket. Unfortunately that timer is the song that's the intro to first season of "Familiar of Zero". I reach down and shut it off then look back up at Takagi. Then we both burst out laughing. As soon as the laughing fits over, I get up and shut off the fire underneath the pot.

I walk over to the cabinet and take out a strainer. I pour the pasta into the strainer and watch as the water pours out into the sink. Then I turn back to Saya. "You were saying…" I say. She blushes slightly.

"It was nothing." She says looking away. My smile grows. I walk over to her.

"It isn't "nothing"." I say to her.

"Yes it was." She says, just before I start to tickle her. She starts laughing more.

"Oh really?" I ask smiling while tickling her. She continues to laugh.

"Alright! Hahaha! Alright!" She says while being tickled. I stop tickling her and step back. She sighs with relief, and then looks at me with a smile that says 'I'll get you back'. "What I was going to ask was, why the hell are you still calling me Takagi, Stupid?" I look at her for a few seconds before I smile.

"So what you're saying is that I can call you Saya?" She nods her head. My smile widens. "Alright then Saya." I lean in and give her a quick kiss on the lips. When I pull away I notice that she's regained her blush. I walk back over to the pasta and pour the pasta back into the pot, mixing in some butter. Once that's done, I put pasta onto plates and pour some sauce and grated cheese that I found in the fridge onto the different piles. Then I bring the plates two by two out to the table. After it's all done, I tell everyone that lunch is ready.

***Scene Break***

We finish eating and all lean back in our chairs. "That was great! Where did you learn to cook this?" asks Hirano.

I hang my head. "Mom." I say quietly. Almost immediately, the table goes quiet. After a few seconds, I get up and gather everyone's plates. I bring them into the kitchen and place them in the sink. Then I go back out into the dining room.

"Alright. So I was thinking that for today, we go to the convenience store that Ms. Shizuka mentioned. We can try and find some things that may be of use to us." I say, as if nothing happened a minute ago. Everyone nods their heads. "Takashi, what do you think?" He ponders it for a minute, and then nods his head.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I want to see if everyone's families are alright, but I don't know if we could do that with the gear that we currently have. Even if we have OP guns. Especially since noise attracts 'them'." I nod my head.

"Alright. Ms. Shizuka, which way is the convenience store?" I ask her. She puts a finger to her chin and thinks.

"Well… I think that you take a left out of here, and then go past two streets. After that, turn left again, and pass five streets. Turn right and pass the office building. Continue-" I hold up a hand to stop her.

"You know what? I think I'll just look on the maps app on my phone." I take out my iPhone and search through the apps until I find the map app. Then I turn back to Shizuka. "What's the address?" She tells me and I enter it into the phone. Then I get directions for where to go on foot.

I stand up and face everyone. "So." I begin. "Who wants to go shopping?"

***Authors Note***

ALRIGHT! JohnXSaya is basically official now! Yay! I have fun writing the scenes where they're flirting in different ways (at least, I think that the tickle fight counts as flirting… Meh, whatever.) But I'm still not one to write Lemons.

Also, the biggest bombshell of this chapter. Shido's dad killed John's parents! OMG! Now we know why John hates Shido so much! Also, the schizophrenia thing. Like I said a couple chapters ago. I got the idea from a fanfiction that dragoonian wrote.

What else? Ah! Sorry for making this chapter so lovey dovey. But I just wanted to make Takagi have another side to her. Probably a side that only John will see, but another side none the less. Instead of only being the bitchy Saya that we all know and love. See you all next time! And thanks for reading!

P.s. If you guys want, send in OC's. I might not use them until the group at least reaches Takagi Manor, and the OC's might not go on journeys with the main characters. But I will give credit to the OC's creator. And will also try to find a way to have the OC meet the group at some point. Even if they only appear in one chapter. So don't expect your OC to completely join the group. If you want your OC in the story, PM me. Here's a guideline of what you need for your OC

Name:

Nickname (if they have one):

Gender:

Physical description:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Do they know anyone in the group personally?:

Do they know what's going on with their family?:

Want them introduced into the story in a certain way?:

Personality:

Weapons they have with them:

Weapons they're good with:

**I got most of these from**** ChaosSlayer's ****OC description.**

There you go guys! And check this page constantly. I may change a few things on the guideline!


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping with the DEAD

**Chapter 7: Shopping with the DEAD**

We got to the store without encountering too many of 'them'. My guess was that they were all still attracted to the sound on the bridge. I glanced back at it. 'They shouldn't have that much ammo left. It shouldn't be that much longer before 'they' are able to cross the bridge to the other side.' I look back at the convenience store that we were about to raid.

It looked just like one that was in America. 'Guess they don't change much no matter where in the world you are.' I think to myself. Takashi was the only one who had come with me. We'd left the girls at the house for a little bit of 'girl talk'. Which I still have no idea what that means. And Hirano was left there as an over watch.

We go into the store and immediately notice that it's been left, seemingly, untouched. I grip my bow tighter. I had decided not to take the crossbow because it wouldn't be that good if I needed to swing it for a melee attack. Takashi had brought his crowbar which would be good if we needed to pry something open.

I turn to Takashi and nod. We both know that if nothing was touched, then that means that the people were turned before they could get anything. The blood all over the floor is enough proof of that. I walk to the farthest isle on the right and turn the corner. I'm immediately faced by a small group of three of 'them'. I dispatch of them quick enough. Bashing in the skulls of all three of them. I hear smashing sounds on the other side of the store, so I guess that Takashi is doing the same.

After killing off a few more of 'them', the store was cleared. I immediately walk to the frozen isle of the store and grabbed soda out of the store version of a fridge. I put them into a paper bag that I had grabbed earlier from the check out isle, and then I walk over to the medical isle. I grab everything that I think Shizuka will need. Rubbing alcohol, cotton swabs, gauze, bandages, and so forth. Then I notice something else. I start to giggle and grab a couple boxes. I grab a few backpacks on the other side of the isle, and place them in the bag. Then I walk over into the next isle to find Takashi with his bag full of snacks, and actual food.

He turns around when he hears me giggling, and then turns a deep red at the box that I'm holding out to him. "So? What do you think of my present to you?" I ask, still giggling like a madman. He takes the boxes of condoms from my hand and puts them into the bag.

"I don't know whether I should beat you to a pulp for what you're suggesting, or thank you for what you're enabling me to do." At this I can't stop myself and drop my bags, and then double over laughing. After a few seconds, Takashi joins me. After we've finished our little laughing fit, we go back to grabbing everything we think we would need.

We grab lots of food and drinks, along with some solar chargers for our phones. We also find some black fingerless gloves for Takashi and myself. We don't bother with lighters because Shizuka's friend had a whole bin filled with them. 'I'm gonna guess she's a smoker.' I think to myself. We walk to the back of the store, and notice a locked door. We grab some paper clips and try to lock pick the door. Somehow it works and we get the door open.

What's inside immediately lightness our mood even more. Inside the back of the store is all the good stuff. By that I mean that in the back are boxes upon boxes of food and drinks. I walk into it and notice something that seems out of place. "Ummm… Takashi." I say. He walks over to me and stops when he sees what I'm looking at.

"Is that…" He doesn't even finish his sentence. We just stare at the box that's labeled "Meat". But the box is open. And what's inside is _definitely_ not "Meat". Inside the box is a whole lot of Coke. And I don't mean the kind that you drink. I turn back around to Takashi.

"You think someone might come back and…" He nods his head. We walk back out and close the door behind us. Then lock it and walk back to the front of the store. I take out my wallet and place some money on the counter. I turn around to see Takashi staring at me quizzically.

"What?" I ask him. "It may be the apocalypse, but I'm no thief!" He shakes his head, chuckling a little. We walk out of the store and look left and right, checking for any of 'them'. But when I look right, I notice something that I didn't notice before. I nudge Takashi and show him what I see. Immediately his face lights up. We leave the store and head off.

***Scene Break***

We walk into the apartment and put the bags and our weapons on the table in the living room. Then I walk upstairs. I knock on the door to the balcony and motion for Hirano to come back in. He nods and starts to pack up the gun. I walk downstairs to find Takashi and the girls on the sofas. I walk over to the sofa that Saya's sitting on and sit next to her. I give her a smile, and she smiles back. Then we wait for Hirano to get downstairs.

We can all tell that he got downstairs when we hear an excited gasp from the stairs. Suddenly Hirano's standing in front of all of us, grinning like a maniac, and holding the dozens of dozens of nail ammo for his modified nail gun. "Where did you get these?!" He practically shouts.

"There was a hardware store next to the convenience store." I tell him, gesturing to all the other pieces of equipment that we had gotten from our little trip. Including the stuff from the convenience store, and the tools and wooden planks from the hardware store.

After we had raided the convenience store, we had gone into the hardware store. Unfortunately there was a lot more of 'them' in the hardware store than in the convenient store. But what we found in the store was a lot of wooden pieces that could be used to board up doors and windows, as well as different tools.

Takashi had gotten a longer and sturdier crowbar, while I had grabbed the nails for Hirano. Then we found some other equipment that would help us. Such as mechanical drills, pliers, electric tape, a handheld saw, and more. I gave Shizuka the bag that was filled with medical supplies and she squealed with delight. Then she crushed my face between her boobs. Making the rest of the group burst out laughing. Everyone except for Saya, who pulled me away. I smiled sheepishly at her when she gave me a steely glare.

Before she got a chance to start scolding me I leaned forwards and grabbed another bag. I showed the group that we had grabbed food and drinks and that with what we had, we could probably last another few weeks here. But I knew that Takashi wanted to go and find everyone's families. So I put everything back into the bag and told everyone what I was thinking.

"We could just stay here and rest for today. Not really do anything. It's almost five-o-clock anyway. So I would rather not leave when the crowds of 'them' are starting to get worse. Takashi what do you think?" He ponders this for a minute.

"Yeah. We can stay here for the night. But we should probably leave at around eight tomorrow so that we can start searching for our families." I nod. Takashi may not realize it yet. But he is definitely the leader of the group. We all follow what he says. Even if we're the ones to suggest something, he's the one who ultimately decides when, and if, we do it. Wait a minute. Going back to an earlier topic. But let me check something…

"Handheld saw? Check. Sledge hammer? Check. Electrical tape? Check! We're all set." I say out loud. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. I get up and grab the listed tools. Then I go upstairs for a few minutes. When I come back down, I'm holding the SledgeSaw from Dead Rising 3. "Everyone. Let me introduce you to the SledgeSaw. You can use either end to effectively kill one of 'them'. The sledgehammer to bash in their heads, and the saw to, well, saw them open." Everyone stares at the makeshift weapon in awe.

"You got that Idea from DR3 didn't you?" Asks Hirano with a grin. I just grin in response. He chuckles.

"Alright. I think I'm gonna go up to the balcony for a few minutes. See what's going on." I put down the weapon and stand up. Then I look at Saya. "Wana come?" I ask her. She nods and stands up. As we make our way up the stairs, I can hear someone rummaging around in the bags downstairs. Suddenly the rummaging stops.

"Takashi… What are these…?" I hear Rei ask.

'Uh-oh.' I think to myself. 'Probably should have hid them in one of the backpacks…'

I hear a yelp that's probably Takashi noticing what Rei means. "Ummm… Well you see-" He's cut off when Saya and I go out onto the balcony and I close the door. Then look out across the street. Looking out as 'they' begin to trickle out onto the streets.

I look out and watch as people go out into the streets and try to survive. One kid, about our age, tries to survive by shooting at 'them' with a shotgun. But he doesn't last long. Soon he runs out of shells, gets overrun, and gets torn into by 'them'. I watch as people try to ask for refuge in the form of banging on doors and demanding to be let in. But the people don't let them in, and they don't last long before they get torn into as well.

I turn away, not wanting to face the harsh reality of what is actually happening. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to find Saya looking at me. I look at her with sadness clear in my eyes. She stared back at me with the same sadness. Then, Hirano walked out onto the balcony. He set up the AR110 on its bipod and aimed it at the street.

"You know it's gonna be like this all over? Right?" He asked us. I just nod in response.

"Yeah. I always knew people could be stupid. But I mean, with all the movies and video games about zombies out there, you would think that people would be ready. But no. They all panic. Then again, that is what humans first do when they don't understand something… Good thing I've pulled you and Takashi into the zombie games I played."

Then I turned to Saya. "And it's a good thing you're a genius and understand everything." She smiles. "I guess Ms. Shizuka doesn't really understand anything besides medicine, so therefore she can't really fear anything. And Saeko… I honestly don't know what the deal is with her." They nod.

Then I notice Takashi out of the corner of my eye. He's also staring out at the scenes of what's happening on the streets. Suddenly he tightens his grip on the shotgun. Then he turns around and makes his way toward the stairs. "Takashi!" I yell out to him. Stepping back into the room.

"What?!" He yells back.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going out there to help. I'll shoot them and-" He's cut off as Saeko walks up the stairs.

"Have you forgotten that they react to every little sound?" Suddenly Hirano gets a quick nose bleed. As if noticing that all she's wearing is an apron and her panties for the first time. She walks over to the switch and shuts off the lights. "And the living look for lights. Hoping that they can get refuge. But we don't have the materials to support a larger group for long. We have enough for the seven of us to last a week. What would happen if we accepted another five people? We would run out in a matter of days. So we need to stay in the dark." She tells him, shutting off the lights. Takashi looks down at the ground. Obviously upset by what she's saying.

He takes the binoculars from their place on the bed, and walks back out onto the balcony. Then he looks out there for a few minutes. Saya walks past, and puts a hand on my shoulder. Then she goes downstairs with Saeko. I walk back out onto the balcony with Hirano and Takashi and stare down at the street. Hirano's kneeling against the railing, pinching his nose together. "Keep it down while you guys look out there will you?" He asks.

Suddenly I notice something out of the corner of my eyes and take the binoculars from Takashi. Then I take a look through them. There's a man. He's wearing a white button up shirt with black pants. He's carrying a wrench for a weapon and is with a little girl. She looks about eight and has on a pink childlike dress, and is running besides a small white dog. The man runs up to a big house with a small gate and a yard about 50 yards away, and bangs on the door. Obviously he's asking for help. Suddenly the door swings open. Then suddenly there's a spear thrust through the man's chest. The door closes slowly as the man walks backwards, and then slumps against the wall next to the gate that they entered through.

The girl kneels by him, gripping onto his hand as the life drains from him while dog sits there, whimpering. He seems to be saying something to her. Then his hand goes limp and slips through the little girls fingers. She starts crying out loud enough so that we can hear her from here. And that means… They can hear her. They prove my point by starting to walk towards her. I look away. Not wanting to see what happens next. I can see Takashi doing the same. Suddenly I hear the sound of the gun being loaded, and the safety being flipped off. "Rock and Roll." I hear Hirano say.

I turn around just in time to see Hirano fire a bullet into the head of one of 'them' that's closest to the girl. The head explodes as she goes running off to the side. "That's what you ugly meatsacks get for going after a little girl like that. You want something to eat, how about you munch on some of these. Ready... Aim… Dinnertime!" He shoots two more in the head. Then continues to shoot 'them' with the evil grin on his face.

"Hey Hirano." I say.

"What?" He asks in an annoyed voice.

"I thought that you weren't going to fire? So that we didn't draw any attention to ourselves." Suddenly he turns around and faces me.

"But it's a little girl we're talking about!" He yells out with that annoyed 2D anime face.

'Alright. Now I'm about 90% sure that this is an anime. Oh well. It's real life for me.'

He smiles at me. "You go get her. I'll cover you from here." I nod my head and walk through the room and down the stairs. I pass Saya on the way down.

"What the hell's going on now?!" She practically screams at me. I look at her while I slip on my black leather jacket.

"Get all the stuff together. We're going to need to leave. No doubt Hirano's shooting will draw them to the gates. And to answer your question, I'm going out to save a small, pink haired girl." I tell her. Then I lean in and give her a quick kiss on the lips. I pull away a few seconds later and go to the door.

I see Saeko there. "Look. I know what you just said. And I agree with you. But-" She stops me by holding up her hand. 'Hey. That's what_ I_ do!' I think to myself as she grins at me.

"I know. Go ahead. This _is_ a little girl you're going after. No one should be heartless enough to leave her alone to die." I nod. Then suddenly I feel a tug on my sleeve. I turn around to find Saya. She's holding out the pistol that Takashi gave Hirano.

"Take this. Just in case." I nod then take it and place it in my pocket. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then I grab the crowbar from the hardware store that's leaning against the wall, and go outside. I run onto the bike, start up the engine, and get ready to go. I watch as Saya sets up a small ramp so that I don't have to mow down some of 'them' as soon as I exit. And then they get ready to open the gate.

"Don't rely on the gun too much." Says Saeko. "They're attracted to noise." I scoff at this.

"Well the bike will make noise." I say.

"Yeah, but on the bike you're moving." Replies Saya. I gotta admit, she has a point. Then they get into position in front of the gates. "Ready?" She asks. I rev up the bike in response. Then I punch it, and start to drive down the hill that leads to the gate. They open it up right before I hit the ramp, and I jump over a hoard of them on the way out.

I land and drift to avoid slamming into a wall of them. Then I start off down the street. Dodging and weaving past 'them', while Hirano takes out some of the ones that are directly in the way. Then I get to a hoard of them that are making their way to an open gate. "This must be the place." I say. I drift, and then drive through the open gate. Only to drive over one of the bodies that Hirano shot.

The bike flies out from under me, and slams into the doorway. I get up, clutching a sore spot on my head. "Damn it. Nothing ever goes as it's planned. Does it?" I get up when I hear the little dog start to bark. I look over to see a couple ones of 'them' making their way to the little girl. Then just as I'm about to go and help her, I notice some making their way to the gate.

I ponder my choices for a moment before deciding to close the gate. If I rescue the girl but leave the gate open, there's no way I'd survive that many. But if I close the gate, I might not have enough time to save the girl. Oh man, gotta chance it! Just as I'm about to start bashing my way to the gate, the three that are blocking it get shot down. I close the gate, and then give a thumbs up to Hirano as I rush towards the little girl.

"Mommy! Daddy! Nooooo!" I hear the girl yell as one of 'them' tries to make her its dinner. But I have other plans. Instead, I bash in its skull. The dog gives me its bark of approval. Then I turn and do the same to the other one. I turn towards the kid and put on a brave smile.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're alright." I turn around to find that there are more of 'them' standing up in the yard. "Damn." I whisper so that the kid doesn't hear me. I rush forwards and bash in their skulls with the crowbar. Then just as I'm about to tell the kid that everything's alright. She points at me.

"There's one behind you!" She yells. I stand corrected. She was pointing behind me. I turn around quickly to find that there is, indeed, one that's behind me.

"Shit." I say, backing up quickly. I pull out the small pistol and aim it down the things mouth. Then after a second, I pull the trigger. I turn back around and face the girl. "Thanks a lot kid. You just saved me." She waves her hands in an 'I didn't do anything' kind of way, while the dog wags its tail and barks happily.

I help the girl get to her feet and look around for a way out. Suddenly I feel a pull on my sleeve. I look down and see the little girl pulling on it. "Hey mister." She points to the guy that I saw with her earlier. "That man. That's my daddy." I stare at him for a few seconds, before I walk over to the clothes hanger that's in the middle of the yard. "What are you…?" The girl begins, as I grab a completely white shirt, and a small purple flower from the ground.

I lay the white shirt over the man's chest and face, then hand the girl the flower. "Your father died trying to protect you. Your father was a very brave man." She stares at the flower, and then starts to get teary eyes. She takes it and kneels by her father. Then she places the flower on his chest.

"Daddy." She says with a shaky voice. "*Sniffle* Daddy…" She grabs onto my jacket and starts to cry into my chest. I can see that even the dog somehow has the ability to have a frown on his face.

'The writers and developers of this anime have both the ability to make a scene funny, but at the same time, they're complete assholes for killing off this little girl's father.' I think in disgust. She continues to cry into my chest as I look back at the apartment. Somehow from this far away, I can still see as Hirano and Takashi wipe tears from their eyes.

I turn back to the father, and see the petals of the flower move. And I can hear slight breathing. I realize that he's still alive. But there's no way he's going to be able to get fixed up and live. I feel more sympathy for the girl. 'And more contempt for the writers.'

I let her cry until she stops, and then I put a finger to my lips. "We need to try and be quiet. Alright? Otherwise we'll just bring more of them." She sniffles.

"Can't we get away from them?" I look over at the gate and see them all pressing against it.

"We're going to try."

"But can't we just go above them?" The dog nods at this, as if agreeing with the girl.

I look away for a few seconds, and then mutter to myself. "Wouldn't I _love_ to be above all of th-" Then I notice a way that we can actually get away. I turn back to the girl. "Good Idea. Climb onto my back. I'm going to need to give you a piggyback ride." She nods and climbs onto my back. Then I zip up my Leather jacket part of the way, and place the dog inside of it. Then I climb onto the ledge and start to walk.

'This is why I always practiced on the smaller ones in front of people's houses. Well, this and to become a modern day member of the brotherhood.' I think as I walk along the ledge. It wasn't that tough because I had done it before wearing my backpack. However. It was considerably harder not to make any noise when the dog suddenly started to lick my chin.

"Looks like we're going to- ah. Haha. Haha. Stop it. Stop it." I try to tell the dog as quietly as I can so that I don't attract the attention of 'them'. The girl reaches around my back and pushes the dog's head back down. Stopping him from licking me. I sigh with relief. Then continue walking. "Thanks." Then I think of something. "Aren't you scared?" I ask her.

"Yeah. What about you?" I smile.

"No way…" I reply at first. "I mean. Maybe a little…" She laughs quietly at this. I smile a little, happy that I was able to make the little girl happy at a time like this. I kick one of 'them' in the face as it tries to grab hold of my shoe. Then look out at the crowed of them. "Shit." I mutter. "I don't know if we're going to make it." Then I hear a revving sound. I look at the direction and immediately my spirits rise. The dog looks at it, and gives a happy bark.

Coming towards us is the Humvee. On top of it is Saeko holding her boken. Standing just below her, and aiming the shotgun towards the front, is Hirano. All of 'them' turn towards the sound. I see Shizuka in the front seat look a little nervous. Suddenly Saya points out the front, and I can practically hear her scream out "Run 'em down!" Just before the Humvee starts to crash into 'them'.

It turns to its side and Saeko jumps off the top, then starts to bash in the skulls of all of 'them' surrounding the Humvee. Saya pokes her upper body through the top of the Humvee. "John! Hurry up and get over here!" I give her a look.

"Easier said than done!" I growl. She looks down at Hirano.

"Hirano. Buy us some time." He gets that crazy look on again.

"Dabo!" He yells out. Which I'm going to assume is some other language for "On it!" Then he turns around quickly and shoots a giant crowd that was converging on the Humvee. The blast knocks a good amount over. Then he pumps it and turns a different way. Doing the same thing. Laughing like a maniac. More go flying head over heels into the crowd. He pumps it again. "Gotcha!" he yells out.

Meanwhile, Saeko is bashing in the heads of 'them' underneath a street light. "John! Let's go!" yells out Saya, as Rei pokes her head out as well. Hirano's head pressed between their breasts as he blushes a deep red.

"Are they friends of yours?" Asks the girl as I look at Saya. I smile.

"Yeah." I reply. "Really good friends." I start to speed up along the wall. Saeko jumps onto the top of the car. Effectively shoving her ass into Hirano's face. To which he promptly spurts blood from his nose. I chuckle.

"This is the last ride to the river. You gonna take it?" She asks.

"Of course I am!" I yell out as I jump off the wall and land on the roof. I let down the little girl and Hirano takes her hand.

"Nice to meetcha. I'm Kohta." He says. Then I give the dog to her. However, one of 'them' gets a hold of my shoe and pulls me down. I manage to land on my feet, but not before the thing bites into my shoulder. I yell out in pain. But the things face is suddenly gone, as there's a shotgun blast. I climb on top of the thing, and then climb in, holding onto my shoulder in the process.

Then Rei bends down into the Humvee and looks at Shizuka.

"Hit it." She says. Shizuka then presses down on the gas and the Humvee starts forwards. Unfortunately this causes Hirano to fall down into the seating area, and the girl to land on a certain part of him. This promptly causes him to go into extreme pain.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Says the little girl. Then he quickly gets up as soon as she gets off him and points the gun at my face.

"I saw that dude." He tells me. I nod my head.

"I know. Just… Let me check first. Okay? I didn't see any blood." He nods his head. I quickly shed my jacket and shirt. Everyone looking at me with dread. Especially Saya. The girl scared instead of worried. I look at her. "It's okay. We just need to check to see if I'm okay" She nods her head. I turn and look at where the thing bit and find… Nothing. Everyone sighs in relief. Hirano lowering his gun.

"Guess the leather jacket did wonders for me. Huh?" I ask them. To which they all nod their heads in response. I put my shirt and jacket back on and then climb up onto the top. Saya hugs me as soon as I'm seated and I hug her back.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again! This is the second time within twelve hours!" I tighten my hug.

"I know. I'm sorry." We stay like that for a while before we break apart and just sit there. Holding hands and being happy.

As we drive along the banks of the river, I look back at the bridge. And nearly fall off the roof. Most of it is on fire. The cars are all tipped over, and hoards of 'them' wander aimlessly. I knew that it would be overrun. I just never expected it to be _that_ bad. I look across the river and see the outline of the city there. It's not flaming, and everything looks like it's fine.

'Maybe nothing's happening over there.' I think to myself. Then I shake my head. 'No. if the writers were screwed up enough to kill off this girls father, then they're screwed up enough to cause us to have false hope.'

I look down into the Humvee and see Takashi and Rei talking. I look at Saya and smile. She smiles back. 'But I can at least enjoy this while it lasts.' I think.

***Authors Note***

Alright so I basically _destroyed_ the 4th wall in this chapter. But I did it because I felt like it. What else? Well, Alice and Zeke have joined the story. Couldn't really hold that off for long. And now they have materials for weapons from the DR series. If you guys want, suggest what weapons I should give them. But not OP ones like the _ultimate mecha dragon_ or anything.

Umm… Oh! The whole 'condom boxes' thing. I just figured that would be a funny little thing to add in. But again. Most likely will have no use for them! I do not write Lemons! It was mainly just for comedic purposes. And the only reason that two chapters came out today was because most of this chapter was just taken straight out of the anime. So it was really easy to write. So yeah. See you next time! And thanks for reading!

P.s. The whole Coke thing was also meant for comedic relief. So don't take it the wrong way!

P.p.s. I've been thinking about making a H.O.T.D and AVP crossover. This is because I've only seen one, and that one seems to be discontinued. So I'll probably make one. However! Know that I have not seen any of the AVP movies. So I may get things wrong with the aliens, as well as predators. So just a heads up as to what might be coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Seperated by the DEAD

**Chapter 8: Separated by the DEAD**

I wake up to the sound of singing. Yeah. Not something you would expect in the zombie apocalypse, is it? What's more is that it's a children's song. I open my eyes groggily. I'm sitting down with the seat tilted back slightly.

"-Merrily-merrily-merrily-merrily life is but a dream!" I hear Kohta and the girl from last night finish the song. I remember that the night before I had asked him why a little girl, who had just met him, was able to call him Kohta, but I wasn't. He told me he didn't realize that he hadn't told me that I was able to. Anyway, back to what's happening in the present.

"Now the filth version!" He yells.

"Alright!" I hear the girl reply.

"Shoot-shoot-shoot your gun! Kill them all right now! Bang-bang-bang-bang life is but a scream!" he sings out to the tune of 'Row-row-row your boat'.

"That was great Kohta!" I hear her say as I stand up and poke my head up onto the roof.

"Dude, two things. First off, you do NOT sing a filth version of a children's song when one is right in front of you." I slam my hand on the top of the Humvee. "Don't bastardize mother goose! And secondly, be happy that Saya wasn't the one to hear you." He turns around with fear clear in his eyes.

"Yeah… I don't want to think about how Takagi would react…" He says as I see him shudder. I nod my head in agreement with him. Then suddenly I hear Shizuka shout.

"Wake up everybody! We're almost to the other side!"

'Other side? Other side of wha- HOLY SHIT!' I think as I look around and notice that we're driving in the river that cuts the town in half. I get back into the Humvee and shake Saya awake. She was sitting in the seat that was next to me. She opens her eyes slowly.

"Wha? What's going on?" She asks. I smile down at her.

"We're crossing the river. We're almost to the other side so it's time to wake up." Then I look in the back-back and find Takashi and Rei sleeping. Rei lifts her head slowly from Takashi's shoulder, takes a glance, and giggles at him.

Then she turns around and sees me looking. She blushes slightly but I hold up my hands in a fashion that meant 'I didn't see anything' and turn around. I see Saeko in the front of the Humvee on the passenger's side. 'Oh. Hey this Humvee is American made.' I think to myself as I see that the steering wheel is on the left.

Suddenly the whole thing shuddered as it drove up onto land. I saw Rei land awkwardly on Takashi. This of course woke him up.

"Wha?" He says groggily as he wakes up to look down at a now beet red Rei, and proceeded to open and close his mouth like a fish. They then promptly dashed out of the Humvee past Saya and I. I started laughing until I noticed that something similar had happened with me and Saya.

She was trying to get up when the Humvee drove onto land. So she ended up landing on me. However, the way that she landed on me wasn't all that painful. Instead it was a lot more awkward. Her breasts were pressing into my chest with her face inches away from mine. She was sitting on her knees, but her knees where on either side of mine.

Unfortunately she was in the same state of dress from the past few days. That being the light blue T-shirt that barely covered anything, and the black short-short-short shorts. We sit like that for a few seconds, blushes getting redder and redder, until we rush out of the Humvee. Now it was Takashi and Rei's turn to laugh at our expense. We both just blush a deep shade of red.

Luckily we're spared from any more embarrassment by Kohta. "Hey Takashi. Could you help Alice down?" Takashi nods his head and walks over to them. He holds up his arms for Kohta to put Alice in, but suddenly she pulls her dress down.

"Don't look! Don't look!" Takashi tilts his head to the side in confusion. "My… My underwear." She says. Takashi visibly blanches. But before he can say anything Rei pulls Alice away.

"Don't be so insensitive! We're going to get dressed too, so don't you dare look." We boys share a look. Me and Takashi know full well not to, while Kohta gives a devilish grin. The girls walk away towards the back of the Humvee. When Saya walks by, she gives me a look that said 'If you look I will string you to the back of the Humvee by your balls and leave you there while we drive.' I hold up my hands. Knowing full well that she could, and would. Then I turn to Kohta.

"You find out the little girl's name?" I ask. He nods his head in response.

"Alice." He replies. "Her father's that newspaper reporter. Uh. _Was_ that newspaper reporter." He says looking down at the ground. We all stand there in silence for a few seconds, then Takashi looks at Kohta.

"What about her mom?" He asks. Kohta continues to look at the ground.

"She says her father told her she'd see her later." Me and Takashi stare at the ground too after that. Then we hear the girls giggle. Kohta takes a look over Takashi's shoulder and then clasps it and gives a thumbs up. Suddenly having stars in his eyes.

"Well Takashi. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Takashi pushes his hand away.

"I told you. I don't wana die just yet." Kohta then turns to me. Star eyes still shining. I hold up my hands.

"Saya would skin me alive. No thanks!" Suddenly there's a bark from our feet. I look down. "Hey there little guy." I pick the white dog from last night up.

"Don't bark too much Zeke." Kohta says. I glance at him.

"Zeke?" I ask him. He nods.

"That's the name that Alice gave him." Her replies. I nod my head. Then Kohta gives Takashi the shotgun from the house.

"Use this. It's easy. You just aim around their heads and shoot. You'll hit them no problem."

"But like I said. I have no idea how to use one. A baseball bat's better for me." Then Kohta starts to explain to Takashi how to use it. I opt to go into the Humvee and search around to see if they brought along the SledgeSaw. I search for a minute before I find it in the back, and then hear Alice.

"Takashi!" I poke my head out at her cheery voice and almost faint.

'The girls changed alright!' Rei changed to look like a cross between a classic schoolgirl, and military personnel. She had the classic school girl shirt and skirt, but was carrying a M14 with a strap. She also had on elbow and knee pads. Saeko was similar. Changing into a cross between a school girl and a samurai warrior. She was wearing the classic shirt, but her skirt was torn so that I could see part of her lingerie. She also changed so that she was wearing black stockings, and black combat boots. Along with the same elbow and knee pads that Rei was wearing.

I notice that all Shizuka did was change her ripped skirt, for a shorter one that's orange. While Saya… Wow. Saya changed so that her hair was still in pigtails, but she changed into a short green skirt, and her shirt was like the one Shizuka was wearing. But she only buttoned the bottom two so that I was able to see the short, black tank top she was wearing. She was also carrying a red satchel on her side.

I continued to stare at the girls for a few seconds before Saya noticed. Then she got an annoyed look on her face. I immediately diverted my gaze to the other boys. Takashi had a look on his face that simply read 'beautiful'. And Zeke gave a small bark of approval. But when I looked at Kohta… Well let's just say that I wouldn't trust leaving any of the girls with him at the moment. Then I see Rei lift the M14. Slightly raising her breasts.

"What? Got a problem?" She asked Takashi. He was broken out of his stare, and looked straight at Rei.

"No. you look good with it. But do you know how to use it?" He asked her.

"I'll ask Hirano to teach me. Worse comes to worse, I'll just hit 'em with it." Kohta lifted his hand.

"Oh I'd be delighted to teach you. Have you noticed the standard issue bayonet at the end?" Rei lifted the gun and looked at the bayonet. Then Saya turned towards me.

"We're gonna bring up the Humvee. You guys make sure that the coast is clear." I give her a two fingered salute.

"Yes Ma'am." I say. Then I jump off the roof, holding onto the SledgeSaw. Me, Kohta, and Takashi all take up places at the bottom of the hill that the Humvee was parked at. We share a nod, and then rush up. I face forwards, while Takashi faces left, and Kohta right. We don't see anything. So I turn around and wave for them. "It's all clear!" I yell down. Rei nods, and then says something to Shizuka.

Shizuka then drives the Humvee up the hill. She makes it jump over me and I stare up at it for a second thinking about how cool it is. Until I realize that it's going to land on me. Then I dive out of the way. It lands, and I stay on the ground cowering for a minute. "All the zombies in the world, and I'm gonna be killed by an Asian woman driver." I mumble. Then I stand up and dust myself off. What I don't realize is that Saya's next to me. She tells me this by smacking the back of my head.

"Ow!" I yell out holding onto my head. Causing everyone to laugh at my expense. "Oh sure. Always laugh at me. Why can nothing ever happen that will make us laugh at Takashi? Or Kohta? You hear that writers?! Stop picking on me!" Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. I realize that I yelled that last part out for everyone to hear and scratch the back of my head. "Ummm… I'll tell you later." I tell them. Saya just looks at me with her usual 'why are you so stupid' look, then looks around with the binoculars.

"Looks like the river didn't stop them." She says. I look around and can tell exactly what she means. All the streets are cleared, and the few cars and bikes that I can see are covered with dried up blood.

"I don't know why any of us thought that it would be any different here." Replies Saeko. I nod In agreement.

"But if the police are still on the job then maybe…" Rei begins. Then Saya turns around and looks at her.

"Yeah you're right. And maybe curb side recycling is still happening too." She says in her usual mocking tone.

'Great. Looks like the nice Saya is taking a break…' I think to myself with the shake of my head.

"So then what are we going to do now?" Asks Shizuka as she pokes her head out of the Humvee's window. Takashi walks up to Saya.

"Your house is on the second block of the Higashi Saka district. Right?" He asks her. She nods her head in response. "Alright. Then that's where we'll go first." We all nod our heads in agreement. Then he lowers our spirits. "But they might… Well. You know."

"I know." She replies. "I'm not expecting anything. But still." I walk up to her.

"It'll be alright. You'll see." She looks up at me with hope and happiness in her features. We all pile into the Humvee and drive off. Takashi and Rei are on top, facing the back, as we drive along. I'm in the back with Alice, while Saya is in the front with Shizuka. Kohta and Saeko are in the back-back.

We drive by multiple houses and stores as we drive. Alice looking out the window with a smile on her face. 'Good she's still a kid. I don't want her to lose that yet.' Then we drive by a shop that has motorcycles out for display.

"Wow! Look at all the motorcycles!" Alice exclaims cheerfully.

"They sell imported buggies and stuff like that too." Kohta tells her. She turns around with wonder on her face. "Sometimes military equipment too." He adds.

"Really?" Alice asks. I see Saya bend down in the front with her head held in her hands.

"Sometimes military equipment too." I hear her mumble in a mocking tone. I chuckle. I look up onto the roof of the Humvee and see Takashi and Rei talking. I lean my chair back some and decide to try and rest a little until we reach Saya's house. I'm about to fall asleep when suddenly I hear Kohta yell.

"It's them!" I open my eyes wide and turn to see him holding the binoculars. "Distance. Three-hundred meters!" I look back out the front and notice a large hoard of them. Saya looks at Shizuka.

"Go to the right!" She tells her forcefully.

"A-alright." Shizuka replies. She turns the steering wheel and we drift around a corner. Only to find a larger hoard waiting for us. "They're here too! Oh-no!" Saya just seethes.

"Turn left there! Turn left!" She tells her. We go left and start down another road.

"Shit." I mutter. "Why is it that the closer inland we go, the more of them there are?" We turn onto a larger road and find a large crowd. But they're all spread out.

"Just keep going. Don't slow down." Saya tells Shizuka. She then proceeded to do exactly that. Crushing 'them' underneath the tires, or throwing them over the top of the Humvee. Kohta has Alice's head buried in his chest. Trying to block out the gruesome sight. Suddenly I hear a shout from Rei.

"Stop the car! Stop the car!" I look forwards trying to see why she would tell us to stop. Then I see why.

"Jesus Christ riding a bicycle there's a wire! Turn the car to the side! To the side!" I yell at them. Shizuka turns the car with all her might and we slam into the wire with the right side of the car. The unfortunate ones of 'them' to get crushed between us and the wire make it to the other side. In pieces. Suddenly Shizuka yells out.

"How come it won't stop?!" She's pressing down on the brake but nothing's happening. Kohta looks out the window.

"The tires are locked! Take off the brake and push the gas a little!" Shizuka looks down at her feet.

"The what?! What's that?!" Suddenly she presses down on a random pedal, which happens to be the gas, and the car lurches forwards. I see what's about to happen.

"Look out!" I hear Kohta yell out as we speed towards a wall.

"Hold on!" Shizuka yells back before slamming her foot on the brake. Suddenly the car stops. But it tips forwards on its front wheels and I see the world in slow motion. Suddenly Rei is falling off the top of the car. I can see Takashi reach out to her, but miss by mere inches. She lands on her back on the hood of the car, then flips and lands on the ground. Rolling forwards a bit.

I hear her yell out in pain, and then I see the hoard of 'them' shuffling towards her. Suddenly I see Takashi jump off the top of the Humvee holding onto the shotgun from the house. He lands and turns towards the hoard. He's mumbling until he aims at the crowd. "Fire!" I hear him yell. The shotgun bucks in his grip as he shoots one of 'them' in the head. Hitting the ones around it in their shoulders and chests. Suddenly Kohta pops out of the top of the Humvee.

"You don't know what you're doing! Because of the recoil, the muzzle moves off target! And the pattern shoots high! Shoulder the gun and lean into it! Aim around the chest!" I see Takashi do so, and he ends up shooting down two of them. Then one gets shot into the wall, and I see that Kohta has the A110 loaded. "After the shot, keep the aim on the target and pull the slide! Shift the muzzle just a tiny bit." Takashi follows his advice and continues to shoot down two of three at a time.

"Cool! F*ckin A!" He yells out as tries to shoot again but realizes that he's out of bullets. He goes into his coat pocket and tries to pull them out, but he only gets one in his hand, and the rest get pulled out and clatter against the ground. Suddenly I notice that Saeko has jumped out.

"Komuro! Go get her I'll cover you. But you'd better move like you've got a f*cking purpose!" She tells him.

"You can't! There are way too many of them to fight with a wooden sword!" He yells back at her.

"Just get the girl." She replies. Then smashes in the head of one of 'them' that was about to take a bite out of her. She starts dancing around. Bashing in the skulls of 'them' around her, while Kohta shoots random ones. Every shot is a headshot. Then I see Takashi gather up Rei into a hug. Suddenly he pulls on the gun that was strapped to her back. Then he lies down, aiming it across her chest.

'Damn. If he's gonna do what I think he gonna-' my thoughts are cut off when Takashi yells at Kohta.

"Hirano! What about this?!"

"Flip the lever in front of the trigger guard! You can disengage the safety that way! After that pull the slide to the right and you're ready to shoot!" A second later I hear more gunshots as Takashi shoots down 'them' with the gun. A couple times I feel like we're in the matrix because it's almost like Saeko dodges the bullets by a hairs length. Then Takashi starts to miss.

"Shi!. Shit! Shit!" He yells out. Suddenly I hear a click sound above me.

"The magazine is empty!" I hear Kohta yell out. "Somebody hand me a Knights Meg magazine!" Alice was sitting there crying silently this whole time. But when Kohta yells out, she looks up at him.

"Kohta?" She asks.

"Like this!" He tells her, showing her the magazine.

"Okay." She says as she crawls into the back-back to look. I hear Zeke bark and we both turn to find that he's found a bag full of 'em. "Kohta." She says holding out two of them. He looks down at her. "Here's some." Suddenly he gets a look on his face that is similar to the psycho gun otaku. But slightly different. Almost like he suddenly has a purpose to kill them, rather than just having fun. That purpose being to protect someone.

"I'll kill them." He says quietly. Then he loads the gun and swings around quickly. "I'll kill them all!" Shizuka tries to start the engine, but all that happens is that it sputters.

"What the? I can't get the stupid engine to turn over!" Suddenly Saya climbs into the back. "Takagi! What do you think you're doing?!" She asks her.

"I'll pick up Komuro's gun and use it." I recoil at this.

"No. It's too dangerous!" I try yelling at her. She just turns and gives me a small smirk.

"We're about to find out." She replies.

"Saya!" I yell as she jumps out. She picks up the shotgun from the ground and closes the door.

"Shells are by your foot. Do you know how to use it?!" Kohta yells at her.

"I'm a genius!" She responds.

"Saya!" I yell out. She turns and looks at me.

"Relax. I know what I'm doing." Then she turns back around and sees that there's one of 'them' right in her face. She recoils with a gasp. Then the things head is smashed when Saeko slams her boken into it. The things blood splatters onto her clothing and hair. She turns back around with a look of rage on her face.

"Look at me! This is" *Cough* can't pronounce the name *Cough* "Take this you fashion backwards douchbags." She says as she shoots a whole cluster of them. "Ruin my new outfit." _Bang!_ "If you weren't already dead I'd kill you." _Bang!_ "You nasty stinking walking dead bastards!" _Bang!_ She tries to shoot again only to find that she's out. So she flips the shotgun around to use like a baseball bat. Suddenly Zeke gives off a bark, and jumps out of the top of the Humvee and runs towards the hoard.

"Zeke!" Yells out Alice as she goes to look out the window. Zeke runs out and bites onto the nearest leg of one of 'them'. I chuckle, then grab the SledgeSaw and make my way past Alice, and out of the car. Just as Saya's about to run forwards and swing the shotgun, I grab onto it to stop her. She turns around, probably to yell at me, but I shut her up. How do I do it you may ask? I kiss her.

At first she's confused. But after a few seconds, she gives in and kisses me back. It only lasts for a few seconds, probably about fifteen, before I pull away. "I'll be back." I tell her, before I run into the crowd of 'them'. "Aaaarrrggghhhhhhh!" I yell as I run towards the crowd.

"John!" I hear Saya yell, and then I'm smashing in the heads of 'them' with the sledgehammer. A few times I turn it around and use the handsaw, but most of the time I'm either smashing in their heads, or knocking some of 'them' farther into the crowd. I carve my way through it until I reach a street light. Then I slam the sledgehammer into the metal pole, denting the pole, and causing most of 'them' to turn towards me.

"Over here!" I yell out to direct their attention to me. It works and almost all of them start to shuffle over to me. 'Shit. Where do I go? I won't survive that many coming at me. Even with the SledgeSaw.' I look around until I notice stairs that lead up and away from where I am. I run up them, and then turn around. "Shit." I say when I notice that some of them are ignoring me and are continuing towards the Humvee. "No. NO!" I slam the SledgeSaw onto the railing of the stairs. "THIS WAY MOTHERF*CKERS!" I yell out. Hoping to draw their attention. But it only draws a few away from the group.

Suddenly I notice Saya slip and fall down next to Takashi and Rei. "NO!" I yell out. I see Kohta lifting Alice out of the Humvee, and start talking to her. "At least let the girl get away. Please." I say. Then I see Alice start moving around in his hands. I hear her screaming.

"I want to stay with you, Takashi, John, and all the girls! Want to stay with you guys forever! No! Don't let me be alone! Please!" Suddenly Kohta stands up and is about to put Alice on the other side. Make sure that she lives. But then I notice people in firefighter outfits holding hoses.

"Get the ladder! Get them out of there now!" A female voice that I don't recognize yells out. Suddenly there's a ladder propped against the side of the Humvee on the opposite side of the wire, and people spraying 'them' back with the water pressure. I notice some separate the wires so that Takashi, Rei, and Saya can get through. Meanwhile Saeko leaps onto the top of the Humvee, then onto the other side of the wire. I see Alice, the Shizuka, the Kohta climb through. Zeke runs underneath the wire and runs towards Alice. Then jumps into her hands.

'Who is that?' I wonder. Then I see Takashi bowing in front of the person that seems to be the leader. Probably thanking them. Then they take off the hat and visor, and I see someone who looks a little like Saya. Only the hair color is a little darker. Then Saya runs up to her and starts to cry into her chest. Hugging her. "Holy shit. That's her mom!' I think to myself. Then I look down and notice the giant crowd of 'them'. 'Shit. I don't think I'll be able to get back to them. I'm gonna need to get to them another way.'

I look over at the group again. Even from here I can see Kohta nod. Like he knows that I'm gonna need to go another way. I nod back. Then I notice Saya run towards me a little before she stops. "I'll be waiting! Come to my house on the hill!" I give her a thumbs up to tell her that I heard her. Then I turn around and run away. 'I Hope I'll be able to get back.' I think, as I run through small crowds of 'them'.

***Authors Note***

Not much to say this chapter except that I'm making it so that instead of Takashi and Saeko splitting off, John splits off alone. You'll understand why next chapter. What else…? Hm… You know. This was basically the same thing that happened in the anime. So I don't really have anything to say.

Oh! Sorry for the short chapter. But like I've said before. I don't like to start a different episode in the middle of a chapter. So see you next time! And thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: Reunions in the DEAD

**Chapter 9: Reunions in the DEAD**

I look around another corner and see more of 'them'. "Damn it. They're here too. Is there _any_ way to Saya's house that isn't completely blocked?" I shake my head and head off in another direction. I've been walking around for a good hour trying to find a way to Saya's house. "This would go so much smoother if I had some sort of vehicle." I think to myself as I continue running for a few seconds. That is, until I remember the bike shop that we passed by in the Humvee. 'That'll do nicely.' I think, and then start to make my way back to the store. This is considerably easier seeing as I'm going farther out from the center of town. This caused the crowds of 'them' to thin out.

When I get to the shop, I open the door and take a glance around. Lucky for me it doesn't look like any of 'them' are in the store. I close the door and walk through the store. I look around and see that there's also soda and snacks on the shelves. I grab a small bag of Dorito's and a 16 OZ bottle of Sprite. Then I place some money on the counter for the food. I take a swig of the sprite, and crunch on a few Dorito's as I walk around the store. Then I get to a closed door and open it.

The lights are off so I flip the switch. When the lights turn on, I almost drop the food I'm holding. I see what looks like an ATV, but it has eight wheels, and a roll cage. I walk over to a table that holds stacks of paper, and look at the book that says what the vehicle is. "An 'Argo 8x8 Avenger 700'. Nice. And it's amphibious?! This is one helluva nice ride." I take a look at the cost and choke on the Sprite. "That's way too much. Looks like I'm gonna have to be a thief this time around." I shake my head and grab the keys off the table. Then I slide them into the key slot on the Argo.

I walk back out into the store and find a backpack. I load it up with snacks, drinks, and medical supplies. Then I walk back to the Argo and put the backpack and SledgeSaw in it. I walk over to the garage doors and press the button to raise them. It makes a grinding noise as it's raised and I hop into the Argo. I start it up and roar out of the store. Not wanting to chance being boxed in by a hoard of 'them' attracted to the noise of the doors. I ride down the street for a little while before I round a corner and find a hoard of 'them'. I dodge and smash through them. Then I get to another street and turn into it.

What I find is something that shocks me. There's a guy standing on top of a white pickup truck. He's swinging a sword with a red blade, and black meshing on the hilt at a hoard of 'them' that is surrounding him. He looks about 18 and is about 6'3. His hair is ginger colored, and styled into a Mohawk that lifts off his head by about 2 inches. His skin is a pale white, and he has freckles on his cheeks. Glasses cover his red colored eyes. He's wearing a black T-shirt with a red hoodie over it. The sleeves are ripped off the hoodie, and he's also wearing black jeans.

It takes me a minute to realize 'Holy shit. That's Mathew Smith! Known to his friends as Ginger.' He's a friend of mine from around school, and a fellow Zombie Apocalypse otaku. Although he's not as hardcore as I am about it. I rev up the Argo and drive into the hoard of 'them'. I knock a good amount to the ground, and then stop in front of the pickup truck. "Get in!" I yell at Mathew. He quickly jumps in, followed by his German Shepard that I failed to notice earlier. Once they've gotten into the Argo, I speed off. "Nice to see you're alive Ginger." I say over my shoulder. There's silence for a few seconds. Then he replies.

"John? That you?" he asks in a surprised tone. I nod my head.

"Yup. Alive and bite mark free. What about you?" I ask. He may be a friend of mine. But if he's bit…

"Same. And Brutus here isn't bit either." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good. Although I don't think it would matter that much if he was bit. I've seen some animals that look like some of 'them' wanted to make their dinner, but they hadn't turned. Although it's possible that they had just been bit right before I saw them." We ride in silence for a few minutes, before I see another hoard of 'them' up ahead. "Shit. Hold on!" I yell out. Then I turn the wheel hard to the right and ride down the hill that we were riding next to for the past couple minutes.

When we get to the bottom, I turn the wheel hard to the left, and drift to look back at the hill. I turn around just in time to see the hoard of 'them' tumble down the hill. Some of them land on their heads and splatter onto the ground. Not getting up again. "Man. They can use the stairs but they can't walk on a slope." Ginger says chuckling slightly. I just look at the bodies on the ground.

"That may be. But their recovery time is flawless." I reply as the bodies that didn't splatter get up without any trouble. I look at the river that we're next to.

"But that's not gonna matter." I say as the hoard converges on our ride. Ginger turns and faces me.

"Why's that? You gonna drive into the river?" He asks with his usual smartass tone. In response I just chuckle and drive towards the river. He gasps as I jump off the bank and land in the river. Showering us both in water. I glance back at Ginger just in time for Brutus to shake the water off his fur and into my face.

"Blegh." I complain. Ginger chuckles at my misfortune. Then we both turn and face the shore. All of 'them' have gathered by the water's edge. I turn to Ginger and nod. I start up the Argo and we make our way to a sand bar in the middle of the river. We get onto it and get out. Stretching our legs and then sitting down on the Argo.

"You know. When I was young, I was always told not to play here. Because the water was too deep, and the current was too strong." I chuckle at the memory. Then we just sit there in silence for a few seconds before I decide to break it. "So how did you survive this long?" I ask him.

Then he tells me about how he was skipping school when it happened. How he had gone out to get some milk from the store, and had come back to find the front door leaning on its hinges, blood covering the living room. His father was nowhere to be seen. But he doubted that he had lived. His mom had died of a heart attack soon after they moved to Japan from the US, so he didn't have to worry about her… That sounded heartless the way I just said it but I don't know how else to.

Then he told me that he had gotten his dog and his sword from his room and was basically running from abandoned house, to abandoned house each day. Trying to find people that he knew. Until I had driven up in the Argo and picked him up. By the time he finishes his story, the banks are clear of 'them'.

We pack up and drive out into the water. When we get back on land, I drive up the slope and get onto one of the main streets. I make my way through the twists and turns until I reach a park. Then drive straight towards it.

"What the f*ck do you have planned this time?" Asks Ginger. I just smile.

"Same as last time." I reply as I drive the Argo to the fountain that's in the middle of the park. I land in the water, and pull some electrical tape that I got from the store from my pocket. I tape the throttle so that it's constantly running, and sit back while the Argo does loops.

"Nice. Attract them with sound, and then get away while they're distracted. Very nice." He tells me. I turn to look at Saya's house.

"It looks like we can get to Saya's house if we go through the east exit" Ginger turns to look at me with a mixture of surprise and taunting.

"_Saya's_ house? That Takagi girl? You mean to tell me that you're friends now?" I realize what I just said and blush a deep shade of red. This doesn't go unnoticed by him. "Wait. No you don't mean… Ahahahahaha! Oh that's great! Ahahaha!" I try to ignore him and grab my SledgeSaw and sling the backpack over my shoulder.

"Are you going to sit there laughing at me? Or are you gonna help me clear this place out so we can go?" He stops laughing and grabs his sword. Then we jump out of the Argo and launch ourselves into the growing crowd of 'them'. Brutus jumps out with Ginger and we go to town on the hoard. Heads and bodies go flying in all directions. I swing the SledgeSaw and bash in the skulls of all of 'them' around me, littering the ground with their blood and brains. I notice that Ginger is decapitating all of the ones that he comes across, and Brutus is running into their feet, knocking them down onto the ground where Ginger stabs them through the head. This goes on for a few minutes before we reach some steps. We climb up them and find ourselves in front of a shrine.

"Well. Looks like we're gonna be staying the night here." I say, looking across the park as the sun sets. The hoard of 'them' from earlier is just wandering around aimlessly due to the Argo running over one of the bodies that got thrown into the fountain and flipping onto its side. Causing it to stop making as much noise. I turn around to find Ginger and Brutus walking into the shrine. I follow them in and shut the doors. Then lock it by putting a long wooden beam across them on the hinges. I turn around and see Ginger lighting some candles with a lighter.

I walk over next to him and notice some things that are displayed. I pick one up and click it open. "Holy shit. These are real. Hey Ginger! Look at what I found." He turns to look at the katana that I'm showing him, and his face turns into one similar to what Kohta has whenever he faces a hoard of 'them' with a gun. He snatches the sword from my grasp, then the other one from where it's displayed, and goes over to the corner to inspect them. I shrug, and then walk around the shrine to see what else there is.

I find out that there's another room that's similar to a guest bedroom, where it has futon mattresses, and windows that reach from the floor to the ceiling. I also find a storage room which is housing mops, garden hoses, hedge clippers, and all sorts of materials that would be needed to keep the place in check. I walk back out into the main room and notice that Brutus is already curled up and asleep, while Ginger brings the futon mattresses into the room so that we can sleep. I nod. The actual guest bedroom had windows that if 'they' broke them down, then we would most likely be too groggy to defend ourselves. This way, if they broke into the place, then we would have time to wake up and be ready to defend ourselves.

Ginger walks over to the wall and slumps against it, hand on one of his newly acquired katanas. I walk over to a futon mattress and give him a thumbs up, telling him that I understand he's gonna take first watch, before lying down and trying to go to bed. It takes a little while, but soon I feel sleep take over.

***Scene Break***

I wake up to the sensation of someone shaking my shoulder. I roll over to find Ginger staring at me. Then he nods his head to the other futon mattress and goes to lie down. I sit up, still tired, and then make my way over to the wall. I sit down with my SledgeSaw next to me just in case I need to use it. I sit there for a good six hours. Taking out my earbuds and letting music play through them so that I don't fall asleep about five minutes in. But I keep them low enough so that I'm able to hear if 'they' find a way in. Then after my shift I wake up Ginger, and we make sure that we've packed everything up.

After we've made sure that we have everything. We open the doors and go outside. Only to find a whole lot of 'them' walking around aimlessly. "What? But we didn't make any noise! What could have attracted them?" I ask out loud. Ginger shrugs, and then takes out his red bladed sword. I nod, and then grip my SledgeSaw tighter. We charge forwards and attack. He's slicing 'them' open and knocking them to the ground. Decapitating them. While I run through the crowd and slice into their heads. Sometimes I'll use the sledgehammer to knock one of 'them' in the direction of Ginger so that he can take care of them. While other times I use it to bash in their skulls.

A few minutes into the carnage, Ginger takes one of the katanas from its sheath and starts to use it along with his sword. This makes carving through the hoard considerably easier.

We get through the crowd, and then go down into the park which is cleared of 'them'. Guess they were all at the top near the shrine. We go through the east exit, and then make our way to Saya's house. Surprisingly we don't run into any trouble on the way there, and we get to the back entrance of her house within a few minutes. I notice that the gate is closed, and wait patiently. Then the gates open and we go in. I see that Alice is the first to come and greet us as she runs towards us and jumps onto me, hugging my neck. I hug her back, and stand there as Kohta comes towards us.

He gets to us and we fist bump. Then he turns to Ginger. "Hey Ginger." He says. Ginger just nods his head in response. Then he turns to me. "Takagi's been waiting for you." He says in a teasing manner. Ginger chuckles at this. I just decide to flip them both off while Alice isn't looking. Don't want to show that sign to a little girl. They chuckle and we make our way to the manor and go inside.

When I get inside the first thought that goes through my head is, 'Holy f*ck! Saya's rich!' The reason being that I see multiple statues and paintings on the walls that probably cost hundreds of dollars. Another reason being that, well, she lives in a freaking mansion! I get shown around the house by Kohta, who tells me that we're allowed basically everywhere since we're all friends of Takagi. "Well, most of us are friends. There's one _special_ person who's-" He was cut off when I smacked him upside the head.

After the tour, I'm basically free to do whatever I want. So first, I check our equipment. Turns out they'd gone back and gotten the Humvee from behind the wire. They even had all the supplies that we had brought with us. I check through them and find exactly what I'm looking for. One of the solar chargers for my phone. I put it in my pocket so that I can use it later, and then go off to find Saya.

I find her staring out a window at the main gate. Turns out she had changed into a white frily dress with a black skirt. 'She doesn't know I'm here yet.' I think to myself with a grin. I sneak up behind her, and then start tickling her sides. She starts laughing, before she turns around with anger on her face. Until she sees that it's me that is. Then she gasps in surprise, and proceeds to wrap me up in a giant hug and cry into my shoulder.

We stand like that for a little while. Her crying into my shoulder, and me wrapping her in a tight hug. Then once she's done crying, she steps back, wipes her eyes, and then punches me in the stomach. I double over and clutch it in pain. Coughing for about a minute before the pain passes. Then I stare up at her with confusion plain on my face.

"I told you not to worry me again!" She yells at me. I smile sheepishly at her. Then stand up and wrap her in another hug. But this time I add a kiss. She kisses me back and hugs me tightly. Not wanting to let go of me again. After we finished up with our little reunion, I asked Saya if there was a room that I could sleep in. She led me to a room that was available, and I gave her a quick kiss before going in.

When I go into the room, I go over to the window and plug in my phone to charge. Then I promptly go over to the bed and fall asleep. I figure that when it's the zombie apocalypse outside, you can never get too much sleep. Unless sleeping doesn't alert you to 'them' and gets you killed. Then you've had too much sleep.

***Scene Break***

I wake up to find that it was dark out. I try to fall asleep again but find that I can't. 'Oh well. I guess I'll go find the kitchen for a snack. In fact…' I check the time on my iPhone and find that it's seven in the morning. 'Hm. Well, I guess that I could make breakfast for everyone. If they have the ingredients that I'll need that is.' I get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen. When I get there, I look through the cabinets and find just what I needed. I turned on the stove, and started to make breakfast for our little group.

Sometime into making breakfast, I heard the door to the kitchen swing inwards more. I had left it open while I was in here. I turn around quickly to find Saeko standing there in a blue kimono. She has her boken in hand and has it pointed in my direction. I chuckle a little. "Déjà vu much?" I say. She also smirks a little bit. Then lowers the boken. I look at it for a second before I realize something. "Have you seen Ginger around anywhere Saeko?" I ask. In response she tilts her head a little.

"Ginger?" She asks. Ah, she probably doesn't know his nickname.

"Yeah, Ginger. Mathew Smith." I say. She shakes her head in response. "Alright. Well I'll see if I can't get a hold of him. We found actual katanas in a shrine we had to stay in last night. And I think that you'd like to have one in place of the wooden one you have now." I say gesturing to the boken. She glances to it then nods. I go back to making our group breakfast until she comes up to my side. I move over slightly so that she can't see what I'm doing.

"What are you doing up this early in the morning?" She asks. I turn and smile at her.

"That's a surprise. But I might ask you the same thing." She smirks slightly before explaining. Apparently she was practicing with her boken when she saw a light coming from the kitchen. She decided to come check it out to see what was going on. I nod my head. Then when she tries to peek over my shoulder, I shove her slightly. "Ah ah ah. No peeking." She smirks at me. Then she walks out of the room without a word.

I contemplate leaving it open and not worrying about it. But I don't like the smirk that she gave. It's almost like she was planning something. So I walk over to the door and close it so that I'll be able to hear if it opens. Then I walk back to the stove and continue to make breakfast.

***Scene Break***

I was setting the table in the dining room when Alice came in with Zeke. "Hi John!" She shouts out as Zeke barks at me. I turn and face them.

"Hi Alice. You have a good night's sleep?" She nods her head enthusiastically. "That's good. Do you mind going and getting everyone for breakfast?" I ask her gesturing to the table filled with food. She takes one look at it, before running off to get everyone with Zeke right behind her. I chuckle at how the little girl reacted before going back to setting the table.

It wasn't long before the members of the group started to trickle in. First to show up was Takashi. He woke up as soon as he saw that I had made breakfast. Then Saeko came into the room and smirked. "So this is what you were doing earlier." She says. I nod my head in response. Then turn to Takashi.

"Where's Rei?" I ask him. He sits down and looks over at me.

"She's in bed. Turns out being used to balance an M14 Assault Rifle is bad for you back." He tells me. I chuckle, and then continue to wait for the rest of the group.

Next to show up are Shizuka and Kohta. Kohta takes one look at the table and is suddenly sitting down, holding onto utensils. A few seconds later Saya and Alice walk in with Zeke. Saya smirks at me before sitting in the seat next to me. Then she squeezes my hand under the table. After a few minutes Ginger comes in and sits down without saying a word. No one says anything to him either. The people who didn't know him well had gotten used to his usual silence.

"Pancakes! Eggs! Bacon! Orange Juice! Hash Browns!" Yells out Kohta as he looks at the setup of food on the table. I smile at the group then notice something. No one's eating.

"Guys, go ahead and dig in." I say. As if they were waiting for my permission, everyone digs into the food. Grabbing heaping piles of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Suddenly I notice that Kohta's not in his seat. I look around and find him bowing at my feet.

"Thank you! Thank you for such a delicious meal!" I can't help but laugh at the sight.

"No problem. Now go back to eating it before someone decides to steal your food." Almost immediately after I say that, Kohta's back in his seat and chowing down on food. I look around and notice that everyone has on a cheerful face. I think that this is the first time that I've actually seen everyone have a happy face since this whole thing started.

'Which means that it won't last long.' I'm surprised by the sudden thought that crossed my mind. But I know that it's true. If I've learned anything from life, it's that when things seem to be going just fine, it's not long before it goes sour. I grab some food and try to ignore the inevitable by eating breakfast.

***Scene Break***

I was wandering the halls aimlessly due to breakfast having ended about half an hour ago. Takashi was with Rei and Shizuka, helping out with Rei's back problem. He had grabbed some food so that he could give it to Rei since she couldn't leave her room. I walked around a corner to find two men carrying a box. Then one drops his end and the other scolds him for it. I walk up to them and offer to help. But they just pick it up and turn to me.

"Don't you worry about it kid. Just let the adults handle it." One says before they go walking away.

"Kid? Oh great. And I thought that maybe this whole apocalypse thing would make it so that adults stopped viewing us as kids. But no. Of course not." Then I turn and start to walk up the stairs. Suddenly I hear yelling coming from the second floor.

"Fine! You're right! You're always right!" I get to the top and turn just in time to see Saya stomping towards me.

"Hey." I say. "What's wrong?" I ask her. She just glances at me on the way past.

"I don't wana talk about it." She says. "Just drop it and leave me alone." I say nothing. Noting the danger in her voice and not wanting to risk changing her to 'Tsun' mode. I just stand there and watch her walk down the stairs. Then I hear walking behind me. I turn around to see Saya's mother.

"Sorry to draw you into our little… Discussion." She says to me. She's changed into a red dress, and a small pinkish blanket wraps behind her back and around her arms.

"No. it's alright." I tell her. Scratching the back of my head. She nods slightly.

"You're used to it aren't you? You've known each other since the beginning of your stay here in Japan." I nod my head.

"Yeah. Some things never change." Then I glance in the direction that Saya went. "Then again, some things _do_ change." She nods at this. 'Alright, try to get off _this_ topic without seeming like you're a complete asshole.' I look around 'aha!' "Your house is really beautiful you know. I've always heard about it. But I never thought that I would ever see inside of it." She nods again.

"Come to think of it, you've never been to my house before have you?" She asks.

"No. I never have." I reply.

"You weren't afraid of coming here were you?" I blanch slightly at this. Well, it's always better to be honest with the mother of the girl you like.

"A _little_ intimidated, yeah… I'm sorry." I tell her.

"You're honest. I like that." She replies with a smile.

'Phew! Alright, escaped that minefield. Now, try and talk to her about something else.' I think to myself. And I then proceed to change the topic. "But, I heard that you don't stay here long." She seems to sadden at this.

"No. No I don't." Then she turns towards the window. After a few seconds she starts to talk again. "When the dead started attacking, the commander sent the self-defense forces to the power plants at his own discression." The fact that she changed the subject suddenly does not go unnoticed by me. But if she doesn't want to talk about it, then I won't press her.

"He's not the kind of man to sit around and wait on the prime ministers incompetency." She says.

"If that's the case, maybe they'll keep things working a little longer." I suggest. She chuckles.

"So optimistic. How much longer do you think those maintenance workers will stay there? They have families too. And their family members are _not_ at the power plants." I get where she's going with this.

"So, you plan to take the buses and…" I trail off.

"Correct. But we'll only be taking the ones who can survive outside of this place. Harsh, I know." Then suddenly she returns to an earlier topic. "I want her to understand me. But no matter what I say, she won't listen. Maybe _you_ could talk to her?" I blush a deep red.

"Um. Sure. I'll try." I say sheepishly. She smiles at this.

"Thank you." She says, and then turns to walk away. I turn around and start off in the opposite direction. "*Humph*. She thinks that _I_ can convince Saya? I haven't been able to convince her of anything. And even if we are…Together. I don't think that anything I say will change her mind." I look up and see Takashi come out of Rei's room. He turns and sees me.

"Oh, good. I was just about to go looking for you." He waves for me to come into the room and I oblige. I walk in and see that everyone else is also in her room. Rei's lying on the bed, luckily, on her stomach with a towel covering her so that she's not showing us anything unnecessary.

"I don't see a _reason _for everyone to cluster around here." She complains. Takashi turns to her.

"You can barely move. Where else would we meet?" He replied. Suddenly Shizuka pipes up.

"I'm sorry. What are we talking about again?" She asks. Saya responds from her place by the window.

"Whether or not we're going to separate from the larger group, or stay with them." Everyone's silent for a minute.

"Separate? But why would we need to separate?" I ask. "Things are only getting worse out there. And your father seems to know what he's doing. And your mother too." I walk up next to her. "They have a plan." Saya tenses up a little.

"Oh don't they always. No one knows more than I do." I'm confused by this statement. And I voice that.

"Huh?"

"Her achievements. Don't think she won't shove them in your face. Maybe if she was as dedicated at home as she was…" I watch her choke up.

"Saya…" I begin.

"God she's such a bitch." She says. I recoil a bit.

"You shouldn't talk bad about your parents." I say. 'Considering the situation we're in it's been really tough for everyone." Suddenly she turns towards me.

"Did I ask for you to weigh in on my family life!?" She yells at me. I recoil more and she turns back to the window.

"The Takagi's, always the Takagi's. How wonderful their life must be. Everything had to be just perfect. They house, and the lawn, and most of all their daughter! It was positively suffocating! They wanted to know where I was and what I was doing every minute of the day! The leash they kept me on!" I've had nearly enough.

"That's enough." I say a little forcefully.

"No! It was never enough! Where was that leash yesterday when I was out there in the streets fighting for my life WHERE THE HELL WERE THEY-" She's cut off as I step towards her and lift her up by her dress. She gasps a little as I hold her up above the ground.

"John!" Saeko exclaims in surprise.

"You don't know. You don't know what I've been through. What I feel. You don't know anything about me." she says in a teary voice. I grip her dress tighter.

"No. I don't know what it's like. I don't know because my parents _died_ two years ago! But everyone else here. They all feel the same way! They all.. Feel.. The same.. Way!" I yell out, shaking her back and forth. "Don't you know how lucky you are?! At least your parents are _alive_ and _safe_! So quit your whining!" I finish my spat and stand there. Still holding Saya. Everyone just stands there in silence.

"You're right." She says. "You can put me down now." I continue to look up at her for a second, and then place her down on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I say looking out the window.

"Yeah. You'd better be." She says in a mocking tone. "Now. Back to the subject at hand. Do you think-" She's cut off as we all hear a rumbling sound from outside that sounds like cars and trucks. We all walk out onto the balcony.

"The feds." Says Kohta.

"Yes." Begins Saya. "He's the former lord of Tokonosu. The head of the Takagi family. The man who judges everything by _his_ rule… My father." We watch as Mr. Takagi makes his way to the front of the fountain that's in the middle of the yard and turn around to watch as a cage is rolled towards him. Inside the cage is… One of 'them'. It's dressed in the uniform that shows he is part of the guardsmen.

"This man's name is Tetsudoro Dore. He is former retainer of the family who served the Takagi family. He is also my best friend. Today… During the rescue operation in effort to save his associates, he was bitten. This is the ultimate case of self-sacrifice. What he did was something noble. Something any human being could do. However. He is no longer a _human_. He has become something extremely dangerous." As if to prove Mr. Takagi's point. Tetsudoro runs into the cages side. "That's why. As a man of the Takagi family. I shall fulfil my obligation to the retainer." The men let Tetsudoro out and he charges Mr. Takagi. Who's now holding a sword above his head. Just before anything can happen. A glass bottle falls out of the hands of a baby in the crowd.

The mother stoops down to pick it up. Apologizing to the crowd as she does so. Then she looks up and along with everyone else sees what Mr. Takagi did. The head of Tetsudoro is floating in the fountain. Slowly turning the fountains water red. "This is the present we're facing! And so…! Even if they are your beloved friends, family members, or people you once loved…! You must defeat them without hesitation. In order to survive, you must fight!" He finishes and stares out into the crowd. Then he walks away. I notice that Saya seems to be glaring at her father. Then out of the corner of my eyes, I see Kohta seething.

"What's the matter Kohta?" I ask. "You don't look so well" Prompting everyone to turn and look at him.

"Swords are incredibly ineffective." He replies. I just stare at him.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Takashi. He rounds on him.

"I said they're inefficient! A Japanese sword can break if it hits bone! It's useless after slicing three or four people!" Saeko steps forwards slightly.

"You can't tell that for sure Hirano." 'Okay, obviously I haven't missed anything between these two. They're not calling each other by their first names.' I think to myself as Kohta turns towards Saeko. "Even in the way of the sword, numbers determine your strength. The swordsman's technique. The quality of his sword. His mental strength. If these three elements are at high levels, you won't lose your fighting strength. No matter how many people you have to fight against." She tells him.

"But once the sword has blood on it then it's impossible-" Takashi steps forwards and cuts him off.

"Hey Hirano. That's enough." Kohta then proceeds to shove Takashi away.

"Don't touch me. And don't interrupt me. You can't even shoot a gun properly." Suddenly Saya turns around.

"Hirano! You need to back off!" He stares at her for a second, before he goes running into the house.

"Hirano!" Yells out Takashi. Then he goes chasing after him. Alice follows right behind him with Zeke, and Saeko soon after saying something about 'one big happy family.' I just sigh and turn towards Saya with a sad look. Then I turn around and walk into the house. I walk out into the hallway as Alice is talking to Takashi.

"You guys can't have a fight after everything that happened before we got here! I'll go tell him that you wana talk! Come on Zeke!" They go running off and I start to think about what she said.

"Humph. Sorta like mutiny on the bounty." I hear Takashi say. Then I realize what he's talking about.

_*Flashback*_

_We were in eighth grade. It was right before the holiday weekend in the spring. Our homeroom teacher was really into history and talked about this story to us. It was the last class before the holiday. In 1788 after a rough voyage at sea, a British military ship named Bounty reached the shore of an island names Tahiti. The paradise in the South Pacific Ocean._

_The ship left Tahiti after spending about six months there. Within a month after that, a mutiny broke out. After months in paradise, the crew couldn't take the life they once knew on the bounty. Our teacher made the comparison of the holiday weekend to Tahiti. And us to the crew of the Bounty. I didn't understand what he was talking about then. I didn't care. None of us did. It all makes sense to me now._

_*End Flashback*_

Suddenly I'm out of my trance and looking at Takashi. We nod at each other, knowing that we were thinking the same thing. Then a panicked scream breaks out across the lawn. "Takashi! John!" I turn to see Alice and Zeke panting next to us. "Hurry up and come with me Kohta… Kohta's in big trouble! We have to go to him now!"

***Scene Break***

We run towards the group of men that are surrounding Kohta. From the looks of things, they want to take away the guns that we have from the house. We stop just short of the little group. "Hirano…" I hear Takashi say. Then suddenly, I see shapes moving towards us.

"What the hell is all this?!" I hear a familiar voice ask.

"Ma-master. He's just a kid sir. He doesn't have any business with any of these guns." Mr. Takagi steps forwards and stops just short of Kohta.

"I'm Soichoro Takagi. Former lord of Tokonosu. The master of Tendo Socoru. What is your name? _Young man_?" Suddenly Kohta bows and starts stuttering.

"*gasp* K-K-Kohta Hirano! I go to Fujimi academy. I'm in class 2-A roster number 32!" Mr. Takagi crosses his arms.

"Something tells me that you have spirit. I'm quite sure that you went through a lot before you made it all the way here. I take it you don't intend to hand over your weapons?" Suddenly Kohta starts to tear up a little.

"N-No sir! I don't want to! Without a gun I'm going right back to- Back to the way I was before! They'll make fun of me again! I don't want to go back there! I finally figured out what I can do!"

"What exactly _can_ you do? Tell me!" Kohta looks up at Mr. Takagi's outburst and gasps.

"Well I can-I can-I caaannn…" he's interrupted when Takashi suddenly speaks up.

"He can protect your daughter sir!" He runs forwards and stands in front of Kohta.

"Ta-Takashi…" Kohta says. Mr. Takagi looks at Takashi.

"Takashi… Interesting. Yes that name sounds familiar to me. You were friends with my daughter since she was little were you not?" He asks.

"Yes sir. Still am. But Hirano and John have been the ones protecting her." At the mention of my name I walk forwards. "We've all been working together sir. He keeps the guns." Kohta looks up at Takashi. Suddenly Alice goes rushing towards Kohta.

"Kohta!" She yells out before jumping at him and holding him in a hug. Then she turns and faces Mr. Takagi with a steely glare, which makes Zeke bark at him. Then Saeko walks up to him.

"I'll have you know that I've seen his bravery." Kohta seems to lighten up a little at this. Even Rei comes out in a bathrobe holding onto Shizuka for support. Then she switches over to Holding onto Takashi. Suddenly we hear the thudding of boots.

"Me too Daddy." I hear Saya say. She walks up and stands in front of all of us. "He's just a looser gun otaku. But without him, I would have been one of those _zombies _by now Daddy. That's right. He's the one who's been protecting me. He's did _your_ job." She says with a slight glare. Kohta just continues to cry slightly throughout this.

"Takagi… Thank you." He manages to get out. Then it starts to rain. And after a minute of just standing there, we all walk away from Mr. Takagi. Saeko leaves and goes off in some random direction, while Rei and Shizuka go into the house with Alice and Zeke close behind. Meanwhile me, Kohta, Takashi, and Saya all leave and go off in the direction of the refugees tents to try and talk to them.

***Authors Note***

Alright! So I've added in another character! This one was given to me by ChaosSlayer. I liked him so I added him in. Now, onto the reason that this has 2 episodes in 1 chapter. I had to cut out more than half of the first one because I didn't have Saeko go with John. So her whole backstory wasn't included.

What else…? Oh! Credit to Lt. Zudako for the breakfast scene. I saw something like this in his story and found it too funny not to include in mine. So I think that's really all that was different from the anime in this chapter. Well, besides the fact that it was John who lifted up Saya and yelled at her about being thankful that her parents were alive. But other than that, nothing else was really changed.

One more thing! Who here is looking forward to next chapter when Shido is confronted by Rei and John!? I know I'm looking forward to writing it! So see you next time! And thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions of the DEAD

**Chapter 10: Decisions of the DEAD**

"How many times do I have to tell you this to get you to understand?" Saya says in her annoyed tone of voice. "Killing pandemic? That's complete _bullshit_! The government is using it as an excuse because they can't figure out why dead bodies suddenly rise up and attack people!" Suddenly one man in the group of refugee's steps forwards.

"You're trying to tell us that you believe that all these people are dead?! Don't be ridiculous! It has to be some kind of disease!" Suddenly another woman steps forwards.

"That's right there's no way this could be happening without a reason!" She yells out at us.

"Well of course there's a reason!" Saya yells back. "But none of us around here are gonna find it out! Unless you're a prize winning research scientist with access to a lab! And even if you are do you think that any of us have time to sit around and wait for the results?!" The woman steps back.

"Well uh. That is…" She stutters.

"We need to concentrate on _surviving_! Try not to get eaten!" She turns away. "I can't believe this mob incompetence." She mutters before turning back to them. "Did you not listen to a word my father said?!" Suddenly the woman gets a smirk similar to the one Shido had.

'I never like that kind of smirk…' I think to myself.

"I see. That's the point you _really_ want to make isn't it? I was wondering why _high school kids_ were flashing around guns like they were cops." Saya, Takashi, Kohta and I all voice the same thought.

"Huh?"

"That's what you're _really_ after isn't it? You're just saying you're going to _protect_ us. People out here are trying to control us with _violence_. _Violence! _How dare you when there are so many other people suffering in other Asian countries?" At this point I've become confused.

'What the hell is this lady going on about? What does global suffrage have to do with this?' I think to myself incredulously.

"Just you listen to _me_ everybody." The lady says turning around to face the crowd. "The one who's telling us to be _murderers_, no. Who's _forcing_ us to be murderers. Is that man's daughter who says yes to killing." Alright. I've had enough of this.

"Excuse me. But what the hell are you talking about lady?" I ask her.

"You're just a bunch of kids. Shut up." Some guy in the crowd says.

"Hey f*ck you asshole we have just as much say as you in the matter." I yell out.

"Adults are making decisions from now on! Not those _pigs_ of exploited classes or some _high school kids_! Who are intoxicated by their violent power!" The lady yells out at us.

"That's right yeah! Yeah!" The crowd yells out in agreement.

"We absolutely refuse violent dominance!" She yells out again.

"We refuse!" The crowd agrees. At this point, I've had more than enough. I step forwards and look down so that my bangs are covering my eyes.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to stop all this nonsense and listen to Saya." I tell them.

"Oh? The count of three? Alright! Go ahead and start counting!" Yells out a random man.

"One." I start. They continue to jeer. "Two." I say, my voice getting deeper. Some of the people in the crowd start to shift a little. But others keep up the taunting. "Three." I finish. I continue to look at the ground but turn a little so that I'm slightly facing my three friends. "Get out of here now. I don't want you to see me like this." Takashi and Kohta nod. Then they have to pull a frozen Saya out of the tent. I turn around again to find the crowd still jeering.

"What are you gonna do kid?! Control us with more of your _violence_?!" I just look up. No longer myself. Suddenly a shudder goes through the crowd. I've let out Anger partially. And _no one_ can ever face Anger and not shudder. Saeko was the only one to not show her fear completely.

"I warned you once." I say with my new monotone voice. "And now, I'm going to give you one last warning. If you try to rebel against Saya, or her father. I will personally throw you outside these gates one by one. I may seem like I love violence, but in reality. I _hate_ it. So how about you don't make me do something that I hate? Okay?" And with that, I walk out of the tent leaving the now frozen refugees. Regaining complete control over my body. I walk over to my friends who are standing underneath an overhang.

"That was a really good job Saya." I tell her, completely ignoring the fact of what I just did.

"She's a Nazi! I only talked to her because she was talking bad about my father but it was pointless!" Takashi takes a look over at the tents.

"Are they crazy?" He asks out loud. "Have they seen what's happening out there?" He asks. Saya just gives off her signature *Humph*.

"That crowd doesn't see anything." She says. Prompting Kohta to look over his shoulder at the tents.

"I don't know… I can kind of see where they're coming from." He says. Making Saya round on him." Are you trying to pick a fight with me fatass?!" She asks, raising her umbrella that she had with her as if to skewer him. But I put my hand onto her umbrella to stop her.

"Nonono that's not what I'm doing! You see…" He looks down at the ground. "People have a tendency to ignore what they don't want to see." Suddenly Takashi gets this thousand yard stare, and just stands still. But I'm the only one who notices. I have a feeling it has something to do with Hisashi and Rei going out after she dumped him. Kohta goes on talking to Saya. "No one wants to be denied. That's why most people won't do anything even if they see something happening. It's human nature." Saya turns to look at me.

"you can't deny that there's a shift happening in this defacto survivor colony." Kohta grips the gun he was carrying this whole time tighter.

"Well yeah. In this kind of situation, most people's first reaction is to ignore it. Because they can't handle it." Saya turns around to him again.

"If they don't accept the change, then they don't have to admit their mistakes or idiocy." She says. Kohta leans forwards.

"Well, yeah exactly. Ignoring our mistakes and humiliations… how do you think we get through high school?" He asks. Saya leans forwards and adjusts her glasses.

"hmmm… very breakfast club of you chubby." She says. Suddenly Takashi buts in.

"I see." Is all he says. Prompting Saya to look at him.

"See what?" She asks.

"Well that was informative." He replies. We all look at him for a few seconds, before glancing between ourselves. Smirking a bit.

"Uh-huh." Says Kohta.

"What? What is it?" Takashi asks.

"You don't do that." Says Saya cheerfully as she turns towards him.

"What are you talking about? This is embarrassing. But I'm still admitting to it." Saya turns to us.

"See? Don't you guys think this makes him the one?" She asks. Me and Kohta nod our heads.

"You're right. Takashi's kind of different." Kohta says. I nod my head in agreement.

"Yup. Definitely the one." I say. He just looks at us with confusion.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asks.

"Don't you see? Out of any of us you're the obvious choice. You should be our leader!" Saya replies. To which Takashi gives the intelligent response of, 'Huh?' we just smile at him. Me and Kohta giving him thumbs up's. Then he seems to regain his composer.

"B-b-but. John here is the Zombie Apocalypse otaku! Shouldn't he be the leader?!" I just shake my head.

"I may know the different things that we can do in different situations, but you're the one who always chooses which one we do, and when we do it." I tell him. He just stands there dumbfounded for a minute, before he walks inside and heads upstairs. Me, Saya, and Kohta share a look. Then burst out laughing.

"Man. I don't think that he was ready for that!" I exclaim once I've calmed down a little. Kohta just continues to laugh along with Saya. This makes me burst out again and join them.

***Scene Break***

I'm in the kitchen with Alice when I suddenly hear Takashi yell out "What the?! Rei!" I turn to see Rei rushing outside with her gun drawn.

"What the heck could she be going outside fo-" I cut myself off when I see who's being led underneath the overhang and towards the door. 'Shido.' I think to myself. And then drop the soda that I had taken out of the fridge and rush out after her. I run out to hear Rei begin talking to him.

"To think how you made my father suffer. The man who had never been fazed by anything apologized to me in _tears_. He told me that I had to repeat the grade because of an investigation that he was conducting. But I know that only _you_ can control the student's grades. But I held my temper. Because he told me that he would be able to place you and your father behind bars if his investigation went smoothly. But he couldn't because of what your father did. So now…" She places the bayonet on his face, drawing blood. "You pay."

"A-are you going to commit murder? You're a policeman's daughter for Christ sakes. You don't want to become a criminal do you?" He questions, shaking all over.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Rei yells out. Suddenly I noticed Mr. Takagi step outside of the house out of the corner of my eyes.

"Then you should kill him. I once had an association with this man's father. But now that means nothing. So if you wish it, _kill him_." Suddenly Takashi tries to run forwards to stop Rei, but Saeko grabs onto his arm.

"No." She says. "She needs to decide this on her own." Suddenly Shido steps back and spreads his arms out.

"Go ahead and kill me. I welcome it. Just know that when you do, you shall be haunted by this violent act of vengeance as long as you live. And having you learn that is the best lesson I can give as your instructor. Do not fail this test Ms. Miyamoto." He says smiling smugly. Everyone watches this. Everyone except Alice that is. Because Shizuka is blocking her eyes. After a few more seconds of aiming the gun at him, Rei lowers it and walks away.

Everyone in the group breathes a sigh of relief. Everyone except me. As she walks by Mr. Takagi, she stops. "Are you sure this is your decision?" He asks her.

"He's not even worth killing." She replies and walks into the house. Shido just stands there and seethes. Just as Mr. Takagi is about to give the order to make Shido leave, I step in front of him.

"Not just yet Mr. Takagi." I say. "I have a more _personal_ issue to discuss with Mr. Shido here." I say. Shido seems to recognize my voice and focuses on me. Fear in his eyes. Then I turn to Shizuka. "Take Alice inside. Will you?" She nods. But before she can do anything, Alice runs out of her grip and runs up to me.

"Alice!" I hear Shizuka yell. But I just look down at the little girl as she runs up to me and hugs me around the waist. Looking up at me.

"What are you going to do John?" She asks me. I just look at her for a second before responding.

"I don't know Alice. What do you think I should do?" She looks up at me for a few seconds before responding.

"You should find out the problem and then talk it out!" She replies in her usual cheery tone. I look at Mr. Shido for a minute before turning back to Alice and nodding. She nods back and she lets go of my waist. When she does, I step towards Shido.

He takes a step back from me. But Mr. Takagi's guards keep him from running away. I walk up to him until I'm standing in his face. "You're father hired a thug to kill my parents. And now I find out that he asked you to hold Rei back a grade. I'm debating whether or not I'm going to kill you _Shido_. Care to nudge me in a certain direction?" I ask him.

In response he swallows a lump that formed in his throat. "You don't even have any means of killing me Mr. X. How would you plan on doing it?" He asks. Saeko steps forwards, hand going to her newly acquired katana, and goes to pull it from its sheath. Probably to give to me. But I hold up my hand. Then I face Shido again. I hold up my wrist and flick it. Causing the 10 inch blade to pop out. To which everyone, except the Takagi parents and Saeko, recoils when they see it.

"I think that this would do nicely. Don't you agree?" He just swallows another lump. We stand there for a few seconds not doing anything.

(…)

(…)

(…)

(…)

Then I flick my wrist again and the blade retracts. I turn and start to walk away before looking at him over my shoulder. "You should be happy that I still have my morals in the apocalypse _Shido_. And you should also be happy that Alice was able to bring me back from my darkside. Otherwise you would be a dead man. But know this. I've given you two chances to live. So if you mess up one more time…" I leave the rest hanging in the air. Then I continue into the house. When I walk in the door I find Rei. She was watching the whole thing from the doorframe. Behind me I can hear Mr. Takagi ordering Shido to leave the premises with his students that were infected by his evil.

***Scene Break***

"So what made you not kill him?" Asks Kohta. I turn to him. We're all gathered in Saya's room.

"Well. Like I told him. I still have my morals in the apocalypse. Takashi can vouch for that. Every time that I went to a store and took stuff, I would leave money on the counter." They all chuckle at that. "I also said that Alice was part of the reason. That's not a lie. When she came over to me, she got me back in control of my body. Because by that point, Anger had basically taken over." I tell them. Then I turn towards Takashi. "So you're actually going to go look for your family and Rei's?" I ask him. He nods his head in response.

He had told us that since we were all going to leave in the next two days, He was going to try and find his parents, as well as Rei's in that time. If he didn't than either something had happened, or he was staying with his mother. Rei had opted to go with him to help, but he had told her to stay with the rest of us for reasons he didn't tell the rest of us. "Alright. Well before you go could you at least tell us how you and Rei got that motorcycle and met us on the bridge? You never did tell us." He chuckles lightly.

"Alright. I guess I could do that before I leave." And then he tells us how he met up with us after we got seperated.

_*Flashback* *Takashi POV*_

The front of the tunnel had just collapsed. We stand there for a few seconds before I see a spark on the bus. I immediately turn to Rei and grab her wrist. "Okay, we gotta go!" I yell pulling her along with me as I run towards the other exit of the tunnel. A few seconds later, an explosion rocks the tunnel behind us. The flames follow us as we race out the other side. We turn around, panting heavily, and watch as flames spew out of the tunnel. I turn around when I hear something falling on the stairs behind us to see a rock tumbling down them.

Then someone in a motorcycle jacket and helmet jumps me and slams me to the ground. Causing me to let go of my baseball bat. He grips my school jacket with his fists, while cracking his neck upwards. Then he slams the helmets visor into my forehead. "Gahhh!" I yell out. Before pushing against the helmet in order to keep the thing from taking a chunk out of my neck. We push back and forth for a few seconds. "Dick." I manage to grunt out.

Suddenly I hear a *Crack* and the thing stops pushing against me. I see blood running down the things face, and push it off me and look up to see Rei holding a dented cinder block in her hands. I crawl out from under the thing and take in big gasps of air as Rei walks away and drops the cinder block. Then she walks back over to me and holds out her hand.

"Takashi." She says to me. "Let's go." She says with a slight smile. I get up with her help and grab my baseball bat. We start up the stairs and turn to the right. Only to see the things motorcycle lying on its side. I lift it up, and find that the keys are still in it. I turn the throttle and the thing starts up. "Do you even have a license?" Rei asks me. I just chuckle.

"Like getting a ticket is the biggest problem we have right now." I turn and look at Rei. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get on." I tell her with a smile. She smiles back and climbs on behind me. I start up the bike and we drive down the road. We go on for a good half hour, and surprisingly the roads are empty of 'them'. As well as any cars.

After a while I stop the bike and look down at the city below. Rei looks down with me and gasps at the sight. Below us, the city is just like earlier. Except instead of crowds of people running away. There are crowds of 'them' shuffling around. "Holy shit." I manage to get out.

"I wonder… I wonder if anyone will come to rescue us." Rei asks. I look away from the sight.

"No one's gonna come to rescue us." I reply. She whirls around and stares daggers at me.

"How do you know that?" I turn and look at her.

"Just like the helicopters that flew over the roof top. They don't have _time_ to rescue us. Maybe they'll never have time to." Rei gasps at this.

"_Never_?! Then what are we supposed to do with no kind of help?!" She asks.

"We'll do whatever we can to survive. That's really all we can do." I reply. She huffs in response.

"God you're so predictable. The glass isn't half empty. For you there is no glass." I whirl around at her remark.

"I only told you the truth!" I exclaim. She leans towards me.

"Well you don't have to be such a bummer about doing it!" She yells at me. Suddenly we hear groaning and turn to see a group of 'them' down the road shuffling towards us. She turns back around and faces me. "Let's go." She says. I turn around and start up the bike again. After a few seconds we start off down the road again.

**_*Scene Break*_**

Soon we're driving through the city. No sign of 'them' and the only noise was the bike. All the alleyways that we pass by have broken bikes, purses, and stray cats and dogs. I stop the bike and look around. "There's no one here. And there's none of 'them' either. So… They must have gotten away." I tell Rei. She nods. Then looks past me.

"Takashi! Look!" I look were she's pointing and see the front of a police car with its headlights on poking around a corner. I glance over my shoulder and look at Rei.

"No license, no helmet, stolen bike. I'm just asking to be arrested aren't I?" she chuckles.

"Oh please. After fighting that many of 'them', you're not still afraid of the cops are you?" I chuckle.

"You've got a point there." I reply as I ride the bike towards the car. But when we get close enough to see the rest of it we gasp. The car was crushed and rammed into the side of the wall by a truck. "God damn it." I say, as Rei climbs off and starts towards the car. "Rei stop!" I yell out, prompting her to turn around. "There's leaking gas from that car!" She just huffs in reply.

"What's wrong with you? This is Armageddon. Man up." She says to me. In response I put the bike on its kickstand and wait while she gets whatever it is that she's grabbing. When she comes back over to me she has handcuffs with their keys, a fold up police baton, and a handgun with 5 bullets. She places them all on the bench and we look at the stuff. I pick up the gun and place it in my palm. I stare at it for a few seconds before Rei snaps me out of my trance.

"What is it?" She asks. I continue to stare at it before I respond.

"It's just that it's… It's a lot heavier than I thought that it would be." I reply. She scoffs at me again.

"Well yeah. It's the real thing." She says. Then she nudges me. "Here." She says with an outstretched hand. I look and see that she's holding out another 5 bullets to me. I take them, and then place the gun in my pocket. I place the police baton in my other one, and give the handcuffs and keys to Rei. Then we get back onto the bike and ride away.

**_*Scene Break*_**

Soon after we get to a gas station. I look at the fuel meter and see that the idiot light is on. **(AN: I refer to the orange light that pops up when you are low on gas as the 'idiot light'. Kind of like, 'hey idiot! It's time to get gas!') **I pull up to a pump and get ready to fill the tank when I see something. "God damn it!" I yell out. Rei looks at me.

"What is it now?" She asks me. I gesture to the pump.

"The thing's self-service! And I don't have any money on me!" She looks behind me and I do too. I see the store part of the gas station and get what she's thinking. I get the bat, and go inside. I try the button to open up the cash register but find that it's not working. "Oh well. I've always wanted to do this anyway." I say, climbing on top of the counter. Then I bring the baseball bat up, then down onto the register smashing it open.

I collect the money that's littering the ground when suddenly I hear Rei scream. I rush back out and find that some thug is gripping her with a knife to her neck. "Jesus man! What the f*ck are you doing?!" He looks over at me, and then gestures to the bike.

"Fill it up. Or else the little lady here gets it." He says. I comply, not wanting to risk Rei getting hurt. But before I can walk over to the bike, he calls out to me. "Get rid of the bat! I don't want to risk you trying something!" I then proceed to throw the bat away. It makes a clattering sound against the ground that I know is going to attract 'them'. I then go over to the bike and fill it up. When I've finished, I lock up the gas cover on the bike and face him.

"There. It's done. Now can you let us go?" Instead of answering, he waves the knife in my direction.

"Away from the bike. And start walking!" I wait a few seconds, and then start to walk away. But once I'm a few feet away, I turn and start towards him.

"Hey man. Could you just-" He swipes the knife at me.

"Don't take one more f*ckin' step!" I stand still for a few more seconds before trying again.

"Dude. I'm begging you. Could you just-"

"Shut the f*ck up or I'll kill you, you mother*cker!" he swings the knife upwards and I take that as my cue. I'm running forwards and bringing the gun out before he can react. Then I'm aiming at his chest, and flicking the safety off.

"Urgghhhhh." Is his intelligent response to what I've done.

"I've never shot a gun before. But for some reason I don't think I'd miss at this range." I growl at him.

"The gas." He chokes out. "The gasoline would blow us all up!" I just stare at him.

"Better than someone taking my girl." Is my response. I see Rei look at me with gratitude when I say this. Then I pull the trigger and shoot the guy. He flies backwards into the pump and slides down it. His knife flying out of his hand and clattering against the ground.

"Urgh! Uarrggaaaaaaasssshoooleee!" he yells out. "Bleeding! I'm bleeding!" He yells out. Then looks up when Rei steps towards him.

"Be glad that I don't shoot you, you asshole!" She tells him as I climb onto the bike.

"Rei!" I yell out. "Stop!" She whirls around and faces me.

"But he-" I stop her mid-sentence.

"We don't have time for this. Companies coming." I say, nodding at the crowd that's coming our way. She turns and sees them, then turns back to the man with a look of disgust on her face. She walks over to the bike and climbs on.

"Hey! You aren't just gonna leave me here are you?! What kind of f*ckers are you?!" He yells out as I drive away. "No! Come back! No! Ahhh-" His screams cut off and I know that he's already done for. We drive along in silence.

**_*Scene Break*_**

"What's the matter Takashi?" Rei asks me. "Why have you been so quiet?" I just continue to stare ahead.

"I've just been thinking. Stuff like that's gonna happen all over, and all the time now." I reply.

"You think so…? I mean. I guess so." She says, leaning her head against my back.

"But don't worry about it. It's over now." I tell her as we continue to drive along. Soon we get to a bridge and start to drive across it. As we do so, I hear a jet flying. I turn my head to the right slightly, and see one go by. Rei waves to it as it goes by. Then once it passes we continue on our way.

'Must be taking pictures of how things are going. All the destruction' I think as I continue to drive.

Soon we get to a street where cars are on fire, and tipped over. I can see a gang up ahead. Shotgun blasts go off occasionally, and sometimes there's maniacal laughter. "This is absolutely nuts! It's like a war!" Rei exclaims.

"Yeah." I reply. "And we're front row center for it" I gun the throttle, and drive through the carnage. I notice one of the maniacs point at us, and another two come at us. "Hold on Rei!" I yell. I dodge past one of 'them', then past one of the maniacs who swings at us with a meat cleaver. I see another one aim at us with a shotgun, and I swerve out of the way of his blast. Making him shoot the door on a parked car instead. The he pumps it, and shoots at us again, but we're driving too fast and he hits one of 'them' as we drive past it.

"We're not dead! Why are these maniacs shooting at us?!" Rei yells out. I just continue to drive.

"The whole world's gone crazy Rei. We can't trust anyone." I explain. She's silent for a few seconds before responding.

"We can't trust anyone…" After a few more minutes of driving, I see a sign that says the bridge is just ahead. Then I see it and turn onto the street that connects to it. Rei looks at me over my shoulder. "Where are you going?! The bridge was straight ahead!" I stop the bike and look back at her.

"Yeah. But did you see it?" She turns back around and gasps when she sees that the bridge is completely crowded and there's no way across. "At this point, we might never get across. So we'll head to Ombitsu Bridge and hopefully meet up with the teachers and the others." I start up the bike again and we drive off.

**_*Scene Break*_**

We look out at the crowded Ombitsu Bridge. "It's the same here." Rei says. "Should we try a different bridge?" She asks. I turn around and look at her.

"I'm pretty sure they're all the same. That they're all blocked. What's the point of policing us unless they block them?" I take out my phone and see that I have no service. "Damn it. We need to cross the bridge and get to the east police station by seven." Rei looks at me.

"How?! That's a little easier said than done you know." She tells me. I grunt.

"I know. Just… Give me a second. Alright?" Suddenly we hear a shot. Rei gasps.

"Gunshot?!" She yells out. I look at the bridge.

"No. That was… Hold on!" I twist the throttle and we start riding. I drive down a small hill towards a car carrier that has its ramps down. Rei notices and gasps.

"Are you nuts?!" She asks me.

"Yes! Now hold on!" I yell at her, and then I gun it, and we jump off the car carrier. Then we land on the bridge and start to help you guys out. And the rest you already know.

_*End Flashback* *POV John*_

"Holy… Shit." I say once Takashi finished his story. "I had no idea that you guys were…" I don't even finish the sentence. Takashi and Rei just nod. Then they get up.

"Well." Begins Takashi. "I better get going if I'm going to make it back here before you all leave. We all nod and get up to follow him out the door to bid him farewell.

***Authors Note***

Alright! So the whole meet up with Shido scene! I _really_ want to kill that son of a bitch off. But I've heard that he apparently plays an important role in act 30. So I can't kill him off… Damn. Whelp. I also made it so that I wrote down the missing episode that was in Takashi's POV.

What else…? Oh! Alice is now the only one who can keep John in control of his darkside! I figured that it would be nice if since Alice is a little kid and really innocent, that she would be the perfect one to keep John in check. So yeah. See you next time! And thanks for reading!

P.s. Alright. The only reason for 2 chapters in 1 day is because this chapter is mostly the same thing that happened in the anime. So I really only needed to write down what happened in it. Thanks guys for reading guys!


	11. Chapter 11: A DEAD last stand

**Chapter 11: A DEAD last stand**

"Oh! Someone! Give me your phone!" Yells out Shizuka, just as we're about to bid Takashi farewell. We all turn to her with confusion.

"Um. Okay…" Says Kohta as he holds out his phone to her. I would, but I shut mine down. Shizuka snatches his phone and starts counting. Yes, _counting_.

"There's the 1 and the 2…and the 3 and the 4…Yup. All the numbers are where they're supposed to be." She says cheerfully. Kohta just looks at her.

"Do you want me to press it for you?" He asks her.

"You're going to mess me up. So don't interrupt me. K?" She asks. A few seconds later, she holds the phone up to her ear. As she's waiting she explains to us what she's doing. "I remembered my friend's phone number! She's in the SAT. The Special Assault Team. So she _has_ to be alive!" Suddenly we hear the phone being picked up and a voice.

"Hello?" Asks a female voice.

"Rikaaa." Answers Shizuka. "Oh thank god you're alive." She says cheerfully. We all smile at this.

"I'm happy for you." Says Alice.

"A lot of things have happened to me. But-" Suddenly she's interrupted.

"Cut to the chase will you? Where are you right now?" Asks Rika on the other end. "My place?" She asks.

"No. That place isn't good anymore. Oh! We borrowed some of your guns and stuff." She tells Rika.

"That's alright. Just tell me where you are right n-" Before she can finish, the phone in Shizuka's hand sparks. Then it starts smoking. Not a second later the sky lights up like a white Christmas tree.

"Oh, no way." Said Saya. "Miyamoto! Check the gun sight!" She yelled at Rei.

'Shit. If she's right and that's what I think it was…' I don't finish the thought. Rei look down the sight at Saya, whom promptly jumps out of the way.

"Well? Do you see the dot?" She asks. Rei lowers the gun.

"There's nothing there." She says. Saya looks down at the ground.

"I knew it." She says. Takashi steps towards her.

"Takagi. What's going on?" He asks. She looks back up at him.

"An H.A.N.E just went off." She says. Takashi gets a confused look on his face.

"An H.A.N.E?" He asks.

"High Altitude Nuclear Explosion." She replies. "The explosion of a nuclear warhead in the upper atmosphere creates Compton electrons. Gamma rays then scatter these electrons from the atmospheric molecule. The scattered electrons accelerate and spiral along the earth's magnetic field." They all just stare at her with a 'huh?' face. I sigh and step forwards.

"Basically they just set off an EMP. So now nothing electronic will work." Rei steps forwards.

"So, we won't be able to use phones anymore?" She asks.

"Not just phones. Computers won't work. And neither will cars with computers." Saya answers her. "Neither will power plants. Unless they were implementing EMP measures. But I know only a small portion of the self-defense forces and the government agencies are using these sorts of measures." At this point, men are running around placing candles besides the walkways to create light. Then I see Mr. Takagi coming towards us on the stairs.

"Is there a way to fix it?" He asks. Causing Saya to turn around.

"Daddy." She gasps out. We're all silent for a few moments before Saya breaks it by answering his question. "Some cars could work if we replace the fried parts. And we might be able to find undamaged ones as well. Which have sustained fewer effects of Electro Magnetic Waves." She says.

"That's right." I say. "If they don't have computer chips in them they should work." Mr. Takagi turns to one of his men.

"Go check it out right away." He tells him.

"Right away sir!" The man replies before running off.

"Saya." Says Mr. Takagi. Making Saya turn to him.

"Y-yes sir?" She asks.

"I must say I'm impressed by how you stayed calm and rational during this situation. You deserve my praise." He tells her. Saya stops breathing for a second before responding.

"Daddy…" But before she can say anything else, a gunshot echoes out across the clearing. We all turn towards the barricade in time to see someone turn around and shoot at an oncoming group of 'them'. Then he turns around and tries to run. But two grab onto him and shove him to the ground. Then they start to feast. The guy's screams can be heard from where we're standing. Mr. Takagi steps forwards.

"Close the gates." He tells the men forcefully. One of them turns around to face him.

"But commander. We still have some of our men on the other side." He tells him. Mr. Takagi turns and faces him.

"We'll lose everything if we don't close the gate now. Do it!" he replies. The man doesn't look happy, but he turns around and complies. People rush to get the gates close, and end up blocking out the growing mob. But one finds its way inside.

"One of them got in!" Yells out one of the guards. Suddenly I hear the sound of a gun being loaded and the safety being flipped off. I turn to see Kohta has the A110 aimed at the shuffling thing.

"Inside the pocket…" He says. Then he pulls the trigger and shoots the thing right between the eyes. "That's one for the home team." He says, lifting the gun on one shoulder, while giving a thumbs up with his other hand. One of the guards turns and stares at Kohta.

"Sorry kid… I was wrong about you." He says.

'Must have been one of the guys who were trying to take away Kohta's guns. That'll show him.' I think to myself. Then I see one of the guardsmen walk up to Ms. Takagi with a briefcase.

"Commander. Madam. I brought this at your request." He tells her. Suddenly she unlocks the briefcase, throws away the towel that she had, and rips part of her skirt so that she can run easier. Saya puts a hand in front of my face to block my view. But by then I already have a goofy smile on my face.

"Mama…" I say. While everyone else's response is just, 'what…?' Then she hands Saya some sort of gun.

"Use it Saya." Is all she says. Suddenly Kohta is regular gun otaku and smiling at the gun in her hands.

"That's-that's a Lugar PO8 Holland Colonial Model! Holy crap! They…" His voice drones on as Saya just stares at her mom.

"But I don't even know how to use it!" She exclaims. "And wait, what are you even _doing_ with a gun?" She asks.

"When I was working on Walls street, I was taking the executive self-defense course. Actually, I might be a better shooter than your father." She replies. At this we all think of her in front of an undercover cop car, holding a handgun and dressed in white button up shirt, and grey jeans. Then I snap out of it and step forwards.

{Wait. So you've been to America?} I ask her in English. She turns towards me.

{Yes.} She replies.

{Well.} Is all I say. Then she turns to Kohta.

"You will show her how to use it? Won't you Hirano?" He suddenly goes 2D with his hand in the air. "Yes Ma'am!" He yells out. Then we hear the gate start to creak. We all run down the stairs and stand in the courtyard. Facing the gate as we see it start to bend inwards a little. The number of 'them' has grown. And it looks like there are hundreds pressing against the gate. I'm surprised that with that many pressing against it, that it's lasted this long.

"We-we're screwed man." Says the guy who turned to Kohta earlier. "They-they're getting in…" Suddenly a blood spurt from one of 'them' gets onto his cheek. Then, seconds later, 'they' break down the gate. "Master! Run! Ruuuuuunnnnn! Ggaaaahhhhhhhhh!" He yells out as some of 'them' start to feast on him. All the while, more and more of 'them' come walking through the gates. Some of them knock down the candles, and soon there's a giant fire roaring around the estate.

"Everybody get back!" Yells out Takashi. I turn towards Kohta.

"Kohta, give me a minute! I gotta grab some stuff that can help us from my room!" I yell over my shoulder as I rush into the house. He nods his head. I rush in and run as fast as I can up the stairs, and then run to my room. Then I sling my backpack over my shoulder, and grab the SledgeSaw. I rush back out of the house to see Saeko running around and slicing heads off 'them'. Takashi is running around with his shotgun and blasting crowds of 'them'.

Kohta is sniping from behind the railing on the stairs. Then, when he runs out of bullets, Alice runs out from behind a hiding place and gives him a new magazine. "Kohta here!" She yells out as he grabs the new magazine and slides it into the gun. Saeko and Takashi are making their way up the stairs with Rei.

"This shit never ends!" Yells out Takashi. Rei turns to him.

"It just gets worse as time goes on!" She yells back. I step forwards.

"The EMP knocked out anything else that could make a sound. So all of 'them' that are in the _city_ are being attracted here because the gunshots and crackling of fire is the only sound here." Everyone turns to me with fear on their features when I tell them this. While Kohta keeps shooting.

"We'll run out of bullets soon!" He yells at us. We're all silent so that all we can hear are the sounds of 'them', and gunshots from the guardsmen. Suddenly we hear Mr. Takagi yell out. We make our way towards him as he tells everyone what to do.

"We'll rip through the enemies, and then make our way next door! Come if you're a man and ready to battle! As for the women and children, stay close behind! Immediately! If you wish to survive!" Saya turns towards him.

"Dad why don't we just barricade ourselves in the house?!" She asks him. I step towards her.

"They broke through the gate Saya. It would take them even less time to get into the house. And once that happens… Well, we'll be trapped inside and they'll just kill us off one by one." She turns to me. Anger clear in her eyes. Then Mr. Takagi turns to Takashi.

"I thought that _you_ were going to go look for your families?" He asks. Takashi stays silent. "Then you better get going." Mr. Takagi continues. Takashi nods.

"Yes sir." He says. Then Mr. Takagi turns toward Kohta.

"Hirano. Take care of my daughter." He tells him. Kohta nods his head in response. Then Saya starts towards her father once more.

"Dad what do you mean by tha-" She's cut off when her mother grabs her by the wrist, turns her around, and bitch slaps her. Saya grabs her cheek and turns towards her mother.

"Mom…" She says. Saya's mother gives her a steely look.

"Stop acting like a child. Your father and I have work to do. Deal with it. I've left you many times during your life and I am sorry for that. But this time, I'm not leaving you because I want to. I'm leaving you because I _have_ to." She tells her. Saya just continues to stare at her.

"Mommy…" She says. Then I see Alice come out from behind a pillar and walk over to Ms. Takagi. But I don't hear what they talk about because suddenly Mr. Takagi is standing in front of me.

"Mr. X." He says. I stare up at him.

"Sir?" I ask. He fixes me with a glare that on the inside makes me cower in fear, but on the outside I don't show it.

"If I find out that you hurt my daughter in _any_ way. Nothing will stop me from coming after you and killing you. Not the dead. And not your little group of friends." He tells me. I nod my head in response.

"Of course sir. I would never even dream of hurting Saya in any way." I respond. At this, he actually gives me a small smirk. Then he goes back to his poker face and steps away. When he steps back, Ms. Takagi steps forwards.

"Now get out of here! All of you!" She yells out. I see Saya start to tear up, then go running off.

"I love you both!" She yells out as everyone start to run. I stay there for a few more seconds, and then bow to both of them. After that, I go running after the others. But over my shoulder I'm pretty sure that I can hear Ms. Takagi say something like, 'he seems like a nice man for her.' But then I'm running down the stairs after the others. And I don't hear anything else except for Mr. Takagi yelling out 'Throw the Dynamite!' a few seconds later. Then explosions rock the ground. And more gunshots follow.

I catch up with the others in front of the garage that the Humvee was parked in during our stay. I run in to hear someone start talking as they get out from under the car. "You're lucky Lady Saya. This here is an Anti-Electro Magnetic Pulse Humvee. It's triple copper plated." A plump repairman tells her. "The owner of this must be hardcore." He finishes.

'Well, she's in the SAT. I'd suppose that counts as being hardcore.' I think to myself with a smirk.

"So you're saying that the car can still drive?!" Shizuka yells out cheerfully. He nods in response.

"Yup. But it needs some repair because it's been damaged. It's gonna take a while." The repairman replies. Takashi nods and turns around.

"So this is where we take a stand." He says. I walk up next to him, SledgeSaw in hand.

"Sort of like Left 4 Dead? Huh?" I ask him. He chuckles and faces the oncoming hoard.

"Yup. And just like in Left 4 Dead, they're gonna be drawn to the noise." He replies. I nod and turn to face it with him. "Here they come!" Takashi yells out, and then shoots a few in the head. Saeko then proceeds to run out into the crowd, and stab 'them' through the head, or decapitate them. Rei opts to shoot at them with her M14, or stab them with the bayonet. Kohta uses the A110 and gets a headshot with every shot he takes. While I rush out into the crowd and bash in 'their' heads, or slice them open.

A few minutes later, I see a familiar red sword in the crowd. 'Huh. Guess Ginger decided to join the party.' I think to myself as I see heads flying off in all directions, and occasionally I see Brutus' tail. Though most of the time, my view of them is blocked by the hoard of 'them'.

At one point, I see one sneak up behind Shizuka, but before anyone else can do anything, Alice picks up a tire and rolls it forwards, knocking the thing back. Then Saya runs forwards with the Lugar, and aims at its head. She looks away before pulling the trigger, and splattering her dress with the things blood. She stands back up and Shizuka says, "That's so cool." Saya turns around at that.

"You're such a ditz." She tells her. Shizuka twiddles her thumbs.

"Well that is my character after all." She replies. Saya just gives a *Humph*, and goes to push her towards the Humvee.

"Just get in the car!" She yells at her.

"O-okay." Replies Shizuka. Then I turn around when I hear Zeke barking and find that the rest of us have been pushed back towards the garage door.

"This is just like the Alamo!" Yells out Kohta, shooting more of 'them' in the head. Takashi takes another shot before replying.

"That's not very encouraging." He says.

"Tell me about it!" I yell out, bashing in another one of 'their' heads, and effectively covering my jacket and shirt with more blood. Suddenly we hear Rei scream, and turn to see one of 'them' trying to drag her over the tops of boxes by her gun.

"Rei!" Yells out Takashi. He runs towards her, and then smashes the things hand with the back of the shotgun. Then he turns it around and shoots the things head off. Splattering the wall behind it with its blood. Then he turns towards her. "You okay?" he asks. She nods her head in response. "Okay. Let's go!" he yells, taking her hand and dragging her over to the garage. Suddenly I hear the Humvee start up.

"Everyone get back here!" Yells out Shizuka. We all rush in and climb into the Humvee. Saya looks out the window.

"Mr. Matsudo! Get in the car!" She yells out. The repairman turns around, holding onto a wrench

"I'm afraid I can't leave with you. My true love is here and I'm not leaving without her." He tells us. "Lady Saya." He begins, bowing. "Please take care." Then Shizuka turns and looks out the front windshield, and gasps.

"Here we go." She says, before pushing down on the gas and causing the Humvee to drive into the hoard of 'them'. We drive along the path until we get near the entrance. When we pass by Ginger, I give him a two finger salute. Then we jump a bit off the ground using some bushes. We jump past Mr. Takagi who's fighting a group of 'them'. Saya turns and yells out 'Daddy!' as we go by, then we're riding out of the gates.

"Which way do we go now?!" yells out Rei. Saeko's on top of the roof and staring straight ahead.

"You're looking at it." I look out the front window and see the reason for the giant hoards of 'them'. A bus has slammed into the makeshift barricades that were blocking the street. Causing part of it to break and allowing 'them' to get through. Then I look closer and notice something.

'Hey. That's the bus that _he_ was on!' I notice that no one is on the bus, and the front windshield is broken. 'That son of a bitch crashed into the barricade, then ran off!' I think to myself. A second later I hear Rei yelling.

"But that's too narrow!" Suddenly, don't ask me how this happened, the Humvee start to tip onto its side. Its two wheels on the right, just _barely_ keeping traction with the ground. Saeko leans out of the top of the Humvee, which is now facing almost 90 degrees right, and her head is nearly sliding against the ground. Then as we get nearer, I notice that she's going to smash her head against the side of the barricade.

Kohta must notice this too. Because suddenly he leans towards her, yells out "Saeko!", and pulls her in just as the roof skeds against the barricade and the tires knock the open door off the bus. Then the Humvee straightens out and we continue down the road. Not a single one of 'them' in sight. After a few minutes, Rei looks out the window.

"It's okay, for now I guess." She says. Then turns and looks at Saya. Who's in the seat in front of her. We're situated just like we were when we were driving to Saya's house. Except that now Rei and Takashi are also in the back-back with Saeko and Kohta. And Alice is in the front with Shizuka and Zeke, while Saya is next to me in the back.

"Please don't say anything. Just don't…" Saya responds. I know exactly how she feels. Like the entire world has just been pulled out from under you. How now nothing seems like it's worth living. But I didn't have anyone to help me through my tough times. I will _not_ let her feel the same. So I do the thing that I feel is best in the situation. I move over slightly, and wrap her up in a hug.

At first she stiffens up. Then, after a few seconds, she gives in and hugs me back. Crying lightly into my shoulder. I tighten my grip to let her know that I'm there for her. That I'll _always_ be there for her. Then, after a few minutes, we let go of each other. Then the engine starts to sputter. "I hate to say it, but the engine sounds strange." Saya says.

"Yeah, I kind of think that there's something wrong with the car. Can I stop driving soon?" Shizuka asks. Suddenly Takashi pipes up from the back of the car.

"No keep driving. Sorry, but we can't stop until Rei and I both find our parents. After that, we'll look for your friend too, okay?" He says.

"O-okay." Replies Shizuka, before Saeko leans forwards and points to a ramp.

"There's a highway there! Take it!" She yells out. Shizuka turns onto the ramp and starts to go up it. We get onto the suspended highway and drive along for a few minutes. Passing by broken down cars. Then we stop. In front of us, the highway is completely overrun with 'them'. Alice and Shizuka looked out the front windshield.

"There's so many of them." Alice says. We sit still for a few seconds before Saya turns and looks at us.

"Ehem!" She says. Me and Takashi sigh and gets out of the top. I peck Saya on the cheek, then get out and stand next to Saeko with Kohta kneeling next to me with his A110, and Takashi poking his head out of the top with his shotgun.

"Let's end this road trip." Begins Takashi. I smile

"With a f*ckin' bang!" I finish. Then Takashi shoots at the crowd of them with his shotgun.

**AN: From here on out, I am writing down ideas that I have. So it will no longer go with the Anime, or the Manga. So if you don't want to read that, then go ahead and stop reading. For those of you that don't care… Carry on. But know that these may or may not be moved to a later chapter when the Anime comes back and I continue writing the actual story. Anyway, on with the Fanfiction!**

This draws the attention of all the ones around us. Me and Saeko leap of the top and charge into the crowd. Bashing in heads and slicing 'them' open. Takashi and Kohta stayed on top of the Humvee and shot at any of 'them' that got close to the Humvee. After a few minutes of the grueling task of clearing out a path, me and Saeko jumped back into the Humvee. "Gogogogogogogo!" I yelled out at Shizuka. She then proceeded to stamp on the gas and caused us to plow through the remainder of the hoard in front of us.

As we drove along, we talked about what the hell we were going to do next. Of course, everyone turned to me. I sat there, stroking my non-existent beard, and thought. After a few seconds I turned back to them. "We're going to need to find a place that can be easily barricaded. I would prefer it if we had some sort of fence as well. Then we could-" Suddenly I notice something to my right outside the window. I lean forwards quickly. "Take this off ramp!" I tell Shizuka. She takes the ramp and starts down the street. "Now left!" I shout out. She turns left and gets onto a street that has shops on either side. There's only one building that isn't a shop on the street.

"A f*cking hotel!" Yells out Takashi, who I then proceed to lean into the back and smack upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" He yells out at me. I just glare at him.

"Language." Is all I say before gesturing to Alice. Then I look around. "Now, who has the swear jar?" I ask with a smirk. For a second, everyone just stares at me. Then they all burst out laughing. This causes me to join in, and soon enough we're all trying to catch our breath. Then I look up at everyone. "On a more serious note, yes. I saw the hotel and figured that it would have an elevator. So we can go to one of the different floors, clear it out, then each get a separate room and stay for at least the night. Takashi?" I ask, turning to him for confirmation.

He just stares at me incredulously. Surprised that I'm asking him. Then he sighs and nods his head. I turn around and tell Shizuka to park right outside the entrance. She parks it next to a parking meter and goes to get out along with everyone else. But I stop them. "Stay here for a second." I tell them. Then I grab the SledgeSaw and climb out. I walk up to the hotel doors and try to pull them open to no avail. Then I try to push them, and the doors open. I smile and make my way over to the Humvee. I get in and close the door to see everyone staring at me. I just smile and turn to Shizuka.

"Ms. Shizuka, could you please drive the Humvee right in front of the doors please?" She looks at me with confusion before doing so. I push open the door to the Humvee, which pushes open the hotel door. Then I motion for everyone to come inside. They do so, bringing all our supplies with them, and then I tell Shizuka to lock the Humvee. After all that's done I turn to the group. I see everyone is looking at me with confusion clear on their faces. Everyone except Saya that is.

"Of course!" She exclaims. "We needed something to block the doors. And since they opened inwards, we could use something on the outside! And none of 'them' can break into the Humvee." She says. I nod at her.

"Exactly. And the reason I had Ms. Shizuka lock the car was because of the possibility of people stealing it. And also because in the number of fanfictions that I've read that include zombies, and the number of movies I watched, one zombie always accidentally ends up bumping into the door and opening it, crawling in, opening the other door, and getting into the survivors sanctuary, I didn't want that happening to us." They nod their heads in agreement. Especially Takashi. He had been with me for most of the zombie movies I had watched.

We all made our way over to the elevators. There were two and our entire group wouldn't be able to fit in one, so we split off. Saeko, Saya, Kohta, Alice, and Shizuka would go into one, while me and Takashi would go into the other one. But before that… "What floor are we going to?" Asks Kohta.

"Well… We should take one of the higher up ones." I say. They all nod.

"How about… The eighth?" Suggests Takashi. Suddenly I stiffen up. The group notices this and they turn towards me. "What is it John?" Asks Takashi. I just stare at him.

"No." I say in a whisper. He looks at me with confusion.

"Why not?" He asks. I just continue to stare at him.

"No… Not the eighth floor… That's where…That's where _it_ happened." I tell them. They all stare at me with confusion. Then Saya seems to get it.

"Wait… You don't mean…" She trails off. I nod my head.

"Yeah… That's where… My parents were killed… At the hotel we stayed at…" I finish and stare at the ground. They all just stand there in silence. Then Alice walks up to me and hugs me around the waist. I look down at her and smile a little. She always knows how to make me feel better. "How about the sixth?" I ask them, looking back up at the group. They all just nod their heads in response. Then we split up into the different elevators and press the 6 button. Our elevator starts to rise. But then suddenly when it reaches the number 5, it shudders, and then stops.

Me and Takashi share a look, and then he starts to press the 6 button repeatedly. The elevator shudders, but doesn't do move. I look up to see if there's a hatch, but only see lights. I look at Takashi, and then press on the button that opens the elevators door. The door opens slowly, and we see that the elevator had risen just above the actual floor. We have to crawl under the ceiling and drop down onto the ground. Then I turn to Takashi. "So. I guess we're going to have to find another way to them." He nods his head.

"Yeah, wonder what's going on with the others right now." He replies. I shrug.

"Well. Seeing as their elevator door isn't opening, I'm going to assume that their elevator got to the sixth floor. Although… we could just sit here and wait for them to come looking for us." He nods his head in agreement and we sit down, leaning against the wall waiting for the others to come and pick us up.

***Authors Note***

Alright. So now I'm officially out of material to go by. So updates will most likely be less frequent seeing as now I'm going to need to actually think about what's going to happen. But know this! When the Anime comes back *Cough* hopefully this fall *Cough* then these chapters that I make up will most likely be used afterwards. So enjoy these while you can. Before I get rid of them until a later date.

What else…? Ummm. I don't really think that I need to mention anything else…Oh! The rising chance of Lemons! The only reason for this is because there are no actual Lemons in the Anime so I wasn't going to implement them during the actual story. Well, that and they make me uncomfortable. But if I get _a lot_ of people asking me for Lemons, then I _might_ do some.

So yeah. I think that's all I really need to cover. So see you next time! And thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: Hotel of the DEAD

**Warning: For those of you who don't want to read about Lovey-Dovey stuff, then skip past it.**

**But know that it is not a Lemon.**

**Chapter 12: Hotel of the DEAD**

After about a minute of sitting there, we hear the other elevator land on our floor. It opens up to show Saeko there holding onto her katana at the ready. When she sees us just sitting against the wall, she sheaths it and motions for us to come into the elevator. We step in and Saeko presses the button for the 6th floor. When the doors close, she turns and looks at us with an evil smirk. "Saeko… What's that look for…?" I ask her. She says nothing and turns towards the door. When the door opens, I see why she was smirking.

I look outside the doors and see a worried looking Saya. When she sees me, she immediately goes from worried to seething. I back up into the wall as she stomps towards me. Then she gets right up in my face, and smacks me. "Ow!" I yell out, and then start rubbing where she smacked. "What was that for?!" I ask her. She just glares at me. Then I realize why she slapped me. "Alright! Sorry I worried you again! But this time it's not my fault!" She crosses her arms. Not believing me. So I turn to Takashi. "Help me out here Takashi? Please?" I ask him.

"Takagi. He's right. The elevator just stopped when we reached the 5th floor. It's not like he jumped into a crowd of 'them' for no reason." He tells her. She turns to look at him, then back to me. Then she turns around again and stomps back over to everyone else who are chuckling. All except for Alice, who just looks at us with a confused face that only a child can. I shake my head and sigh. Then I walk out of the elevator and start down the hall towards the group. That is, before I realize something.

"Dang it!" I yell out. Causing everyone to turn and look at me. "I forgot that we're going to need keys to open the door. They should be in the lobby. Gah! I'll be back in a minute." I tell them turning around to go back down to the first floor. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and stop. I turn around to see Saya staring at me.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going down there without me." She says. I just sigh and wave for Takashi to hand her something. He unslings the backpack he's wearing and reaches into it to pull out the smaller crowbar that Saya had given him when we had to break into Rika's house. She takes it and starts towards the elevators. I just sigh and walk after her. When we get into the elevator, I press the button that will take us to the first floor. Almost as soon as the doors close, I feel Saya grab onto me. At first I stiffen up because I think that she's about to attack me, but then I realize that she's hugging me. I respond by turning a little and hugging her back.

"I'm sorry that I worried you again. I really am. I seriously feel like the writer just _loves_ to make my life miserable." I tell her, shaking my head. She pulls away from the hug and stares at me with confusion. "Oh. Right. I never did explain that to you did I?" I ask her, to which she shakes her head. Then the elevator doors open, and we step out. As we make our way to the lobby, I explain all the things that suddenly started happening. Like how suddenly almost every time I looked at a girl, I would see either her cleavage, or her panties. And how the zombie apocalypse just _happened_ to start at the same time.

When I mention this, Saya blushes until she's the same color as her hair. Then she smacks me upside the head. "Ow! Again?! Why must you always smack me?!" I ask her. She turns away, the blush still there, and mutters 'Stupid.' I just shake my head for around the fifth time within a space of two minutes. Then we get to the lobby and I start to grab some keys that are still there to rooms on the 6th floor that are all close to each other. Then I turn and look at Saya. "One for each person or…" I don't finish the sentence. She thinks about it for a minute.

"Grab five." She replies. I do the math in my head, and then nod. That would mean that Rei and Takashi would room together since they were obviously a couple, Saeko and Kohta would be separate until they decided otherwise because as far as I knew, they hadn't moved forwards in their feeling for one another. Shizuka would be with Alice and Zeke, and me and Saya… We'd be sharing a room. I smile on the inside, but try not to show it on the outside for fear of what Saya would do to me. We make our way back to the elevators and press the button to take us up.

When we get to the top, the doors open to show everyone standing there. Waiting for us patiently. I hand out the keys and tell everyone what's going on. "As far as I can tell, with all the stores around here, we could probably live here for months. Especially with the giant grocery store across the street. When we find all of your guy's parents and friends, then we could probably bring them here. This is one of the best places that we could be in this situation. Takashi, does that sound good to you?" I turn and ask him.

He thinks about it for a second. Then nods his head in response. "Yeah we can do that." He replies. I nod at him, and then turn to the rest of them.

"Alright, so I've handed you all keys. I figured that Takashi and Rei would want to be in a room together for obvious reasons." I say, smiling at the two, causing them to blush bright red. Then I turn to the others. "Kohta and Saeko will have their own rooms, that is unless…" I don't finish the thought, turning to those two as well. To which they blush a brighter red than Takashi and Rei. I finally turn to Shizuka. "I figured that you wouldn't mind if Alice and Zeke slept with you. After all, you seem to be the mother figure to her." Shizuka nods and gathers up Alice, who's holding Zeke in her arms, in a hug. Then Takashi turns to me.

"And what about you and Takagi?" He asks with a smile. Causing everyone else to turn to us with smiles. Now it's our turn to blush. Saya a bright pink, me a bright red.

"Ehem. Well, we're also going to be sharing a room." I tell them in a slightly smaller voice, staring down at me feet. This gains us a chuckle from the rest of the group. I try to get my blush to go away as I look up at Takashi. "So do you think that we should settle in, then go out and see if we can't get some more supplies? Or should we just stay here for the day?" He looks down at the ground to think for a minute. Then he looks back up.

"I think that it would be best that we get as much supplies as we can." He says. Then I realize something I should have thought of as soon as we walked in the door. I look around and realize that all the lights are on and that one of the elevators is still working.

"What the f*ck is going on here?" I ask out loud. They all look at me with confusion.

"Um. What do you mean?" Takashi asks me. I wave my hand around the hall.

"Look around and tell me what you see." I tell them. They look around, and then back at me. Still confused. I turn to Saya. "Well?" I ask her. She looks around for a few more seconds, before gasping. 'Ah. So she's figured it out. Good.'

"The lights are still on! And the elevator still works!" She yells out. Everyone hears her say this, then turns and looks around again.

"She's right." Kohta says. "But the EMP went off not that long ago. So then how is this place still running?" He asks. I think about it for a minute before snapping my fingers.

"I know! This hotel must have a backup generator! Think about it. If you're running a hotel, and the power goes out. Would you want everyone in the hotel running down and complaining to you? No. So you get a backup generator in case there's a power surge." Saya nods her head in agreement. "Now we just need to get some fuel for it along with the other stuff on our long-ass grocery list." I say out loud. They nod their heads in response and then we all head into our rooms to unpack.

Saya and I take the room opposite the side of Takashi and Rei nearest to the elevator, with Kohta rooming next to us. Saeko rooms next to Takashi and Rei, and Shizuka decides to take the room next to Kohta, saying she doesn't want Alice to hear the moaning of "them" while staring at Takashi, Rei, Me, and Saya. To which we all blush a bright red.

"Damn. I definitely like this better than our dorm rooms." I say to Saya as we walk into our new living quarters. Turns out this must have been a five star hotel, because when we walk into the room we find out that it's _definitely_ not like any of the normal ones. Instead of it being a small room with a single bed, a desk, and maybe a small bathroom, it turns out that it is almost like the first floor of a house all put into a single room.

The walls are colored white, and a few paintings hang on them. A small fan hangs from the ceiling, while lighting up the room at the same time. Against the left wall and close to the wall opposite the entrance, there's a grand king size bed with nightstands next to it on each side. Across from that, there's a rectangular space that jutted out from the wall and has a doorway leading into what I guess was the bathroom. To my right when I entered, there's a small kitchen area. And across from that, an eating area with a small round table that had four wooden chairs surrounding it.

"Holy…" I hear Kohta say from the next room over, knowing that he was trying not to swear because Alice was in the room next to him. I stifle a laugh as I walk over to the bed. I turn around to see a _very_ bright pink Saya.

"So… Um. Which side do you want?" I ask her, while diverting my gaze to the bed instead. Hoping that I wasn't blushing as hard as her.

"Um… I guess that you can take the side nearest door. Just in case we have any problems." She replies. Also averting her gaze. I nod and place my stuff next to the left side of the bed. Then I turn towards the bathroom and walk over to it. I open the door and take a look inside.

"*Whistle* Well would you look at this." I say, motioning for Saya to come over and take a look. She walks over and looks inside with me. Inside the bathroom is a glass shower that doubles as a tub. Across from it there's a toilet, with a sink right next to it. The bathroom itself was relatively small; however it was very well decorated. It had tiles leading up the wall and across the floor with all sorts of patterns. I close the door and turn around to look at the wall farthest from the door. I walk over to it and open up one of the shades to the floor-to-ceiling windows. Only to find that it's practically pitch-black out and the only lighting is the moons light. I take out my phone to check the time, but forgot that the EMP hit.

Then I think about something. "What if…" I mutter out loud. Prompting Saya to turn and look at me.

"What if… What?" She asks me. I turn to her with my phone in my hand and point to it.

"I had my phone shut down when the EMP blast hit us. So what if that made it so that the EMP didn't effect it?" I ask. Her eyes widen at what I'm saying. I press and hold down the button that should turn it on, and wait. Saya looks at it with me, and then watches it as the small grey apple turns up on the phone. We glance at each other, then start hugging and jumping up and down. After a few seconds we separate and run over to Takashi's door. I knock on it and wait.

He walks out a second later. "What is it?" He asks. In response, I hold up my phone that's now turned on. His eyes widen and his mouth fall open. "How…" He trails off and I just smile at him.

"I had it shut down when the blast hit us. I think that made it so that it didn't get fried. Because everything was shut down and nothing was running." I reply. "Now we have a working phone!" I exclaim. Then I think about it some more and look at the ground dejectedly. "But… It's probably the only one…" They register what I'm saying and also visibly deflate. I take a look at my phone, and then I turn to Takashi again. "Oh, and I think we're going to have to postpone the shopping trip. I just took a look out our window, and it's practically black out." Then I look at my phone and show him the time. "And it's also pretty close to eight." He nods in understanding, and then goes back into his room to tell Rei. Me and Saya go to everyone else's rooms to tell them the same thing, and that we're going to go shopping the next day.

While Saya heads back to our room, I go and tell Kohta. When I finish telling him he nods, and then gives me a fist bump. I stare at him in confusion for a few seconds before he explains. "John. You got us one of the _best_ places to be in a situation like this. We have power, and I checked the sink. We also have running water. You got us on a street that has all the possible materials that we could possibly need in this situation. You're the person who's been preparing for this. Without you… I think that we would have had a harder time reaching this point. In fact, you're the one who spotted this hotel! We'd probably be holed up in some abandoned house tonight if you weren't with us." I just blush at this and turn away.

"Jee… Thanks Kohta." I say. He nods his head, and then clasps me on the shoulder.

"But I hope I don't hear anything except maybe heavy breathing coming from your room tonight man. I sure as hell don't want to stay up until one in the morning listening to you and Takagi grunting and going at it." He says with a smirk. To which my blush turns brighter. I turn around, and walk back to my room. I can hear Kohta roaring with laughter behind me before he walks back into his rooms and closes the door. Before I get to my door, I realize something. I walk over to Takashi's door again, and knock. Takashi opens the door a few seconds later and sees me standing there.

"What do you want John?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone. I looked behind him and see a blushing Rei sitting on their bed. I turned back to Takashi with a slight smile. But then got serious when I remembered why I had come to his door.

"We didn't check the floor." I told him. He's confused for a few seconds, before he understands what I'm saying. Then his eyes get wide. He walks back into his room, grabs his shotgun, explains things to Rei, and then gives her a quick kiss. We walk out into the hall, and head over to my room. I knock on the door, wait a few seconds so I don't walk in on something that could get me killed, and then open the door and walk in. I walk in just as Saya is placing her backpack on the bed. She looks up, and sees Takashi behind me. She turns to me with confusion on her eyes. I lean down and pick up the SledgeSaw, then turn to her. "We forgot to check the floor." I tell her.

Her eyes widen when she realizes what I'm saying. "Me and Takashi are going to check. See if any of 'them' are around. I'll be back soon." I tell her. Then I give her a quick kiss and leave with Takashi. I close the door and follow Takashi down the hall. We turn the corner slowly, watching for any signs of 'them'. When we don't see any, we continue down the hall. On the way down, we try to open each of the doors. Each one is locked, so we don't have to worry about any of 'them' coming from any of the other rooms on this floor.

We continue around the floor, and continue to check the doors. But we don't see anything. After making sure that we're fine on this floor, and that the door leading to the stairs was locked, we make our way back to our rooms and part ways. Takashi goes into his and Rei's room, while I go into mine and Saya's room. I knock again, and then wait. "You can come in." I hear Saya tell me. I open the door and immediately recoil. Saya is sitting on the bed in the same clothing that she had on at Rika's house. That being the short blue tank top, and the black shorts that are smaller than my belts.

'S-S-Saya." I stutter out. She sees me blushing a bright red and smiles.

"What?" She asks with a voice saying she knows just what it is that caused me to stutter like that. I just swallow the lump that's suddenly formed in my throat. I close the door behind me and lock it. Then I walk over to my bag, grab my stuff, and go into the bathroom to change. Blushing red the whole time. I come back out in a white t-shirt, and a different set of blue jeans. Then I go to the bed and sit down next to Saya. She leans her head on my shoulder and sighs.

"So… I see that you changed." I tell her. Trying _really_ hard to ignore the sudden feeling in my pants. She chuckles.

"Yeah, I figured that you liked this when I was wearing it at Rika's house. So I thought I might wear it to bed" She tells me. I swallow another lump forming in my throat.

"Y-yeah I like it." I manage to stutter out.

**(Lovey-Dovey starts here)**

She lifts her head off my shoulder and smiles at me. But it's not a normal smile. There's something behind it that I can't quite figure out. Then she tilts her head and kisses me. I'm stunned for a second, and then I start kissing her back. We make out for a solid minute before pulling away for breath. I smile at Saya. "You know just how to make me happy don't you?" I ask her. She smiles at me.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already." She replies, leaning in for another kiss. I happily oblige and kiss her back. We make out for a few minutes, occasionally breaking for air, and then Saya takes it a step further. Suddenly I feel something on my teeth. I gasp when I realize that it's Saya's tongue. But when I gasp, she uses it as an opening to stick her tongue into my mouth. Suddenly the kissing gets more intense. I try to use my tongue as well, but find that I can't. She always finds a way to block me. Then, suddenly, I'm on my back on the bed with Saya lying on top of me.

We continue to kiss as I wrap my arms around her back, and she holds my head in her hands. This continues for quite a while before she breaks the kiss and lifts her head up slightly. "How is it that I always end up on top?" She asks to me with a smile. I smile back up at her.

"I don't know. But it feels nice." I reply. She smiles down at me, and we resumed making out. After a few more minutes, we break apart again. "So if we're making out, what do you think's going on with Takashi and Rei right now?" I ask with a snicker. She laughs at this.

"I think that either they're doing what we're doing, or Ms. Shizuka's going to be banging on their door berating them about hearing the moaning of "them" from her room." She says. We both laugh some more before smiling at each other once more. Then I think of something.

"No way." I say with a serious a face. Suddenly I feel her grip loosen.

"What is it?" She asks me with a concerned face. Then I smile and flip her over so that I'm on top of her.

"'No way' in hell I thought that was going to work." I say smiling down at her. She tries to look angry at me, but fails and breaks into a smile.

"You jackass." She says. I just smile down at her and lean in to kiss her again. She responds by kissing me back. We go on like this for a few seconds, before I notice that Saya is moving. I open my eyes to see a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. But before I can ask myself why, I'm on my back with Saya straddling me. "You just can't stop me, can you?" She asks me. I put on a fake scowl. "No I can't. At least not when I don't try." I respond and smile at her.

"But what I can do… Is this!" I exclaim as I proceed with my plan of tickling her. She starts to laugh a little before she retaliates. We go back and forth, tickling each other for a few minutes before we're side by side on the bed panting. "Well *pant* looks like *pant* this one was *pant* a draw." I say to her. She just nods her head. "So, do you think that we should go to bed yet?" I ask her. She just turns and smiles at me.

"We finally get a break from 'them' and you want to sleep?" She asks me incredulously. I just chuckle in response.

"I always say, 'When you're in the zombie apocalypse, there's no such thing as too much sleep. Unless you sleep through 'them' and it gets you killed. Then you've had too much sleep.'" She chuckles at this. Then turns towards me with a familiar glint in her eyes. "Oh come on. I'm still resti-" I don't get to finish my sentence as Saya straddles me again and starts to tickle me. I laugh for a few more seconds, before grabbing onto her arms. Then I pull her down on me and start to kiss her. She returns it, and we lie like that for a few minutes. We finally break apart, and she gets off me to lie down and go to bed. I turn to her and smile as sleep overtakes me.

***Scene Break***

I wake up facing the ceiling to and feel something pressing against my arm. I turn my head to the side and see that during the night, Saya had grabbed onto my arm and pulled it between her breasts. I look back up at the ceiling and smile at the memory of last night. 'We could have taken it further… But I don't know if she's ready for that… Or if I am.' I think to myself. Then I feel Saya move a little. I look back down at her and see that she's clutching my arm to her chest a little more.

I smile some more, then lean down and give her a kiss on her forehead. She hugs me closer and smiles. "Good morning Saya." I say. She opens her eyes slightly and smiles up at me. 'Man, she looks really cute when she's just waking up.' I think to myself as she sits up and rubs her eyes. Then she stops and looks at me. Suddenly I find myself on the bed with Saya lying on top of me. 'Does she _like_ doing this to me?' I ask myself as she lies on me smiling. "I'm gonna take that as 'I don't wanna start the day yet.'" I tell her. She nods her head in response. I lean over a little and grab my phone off the nightstand that's next to my side of the bed. I turn it on and find that it's only seven.

"Well. Looks like we can still stay here for a little bit. Do you wanna keep resting?" I ask her. She nods her head against my chest. Then she snuggles closer to me. I wrap my arms around her in a hug and kiss her on the forehead again. We lie in the bed like that for a few minutes before Saya breaks free of my hug. I start to sit up, but she pushes me back onto the bed. I lie there looking up at her while she straddles me and smiles. 'I'm seriously starting to think that Saya likes doing this to me.' I think to myself. Then she leans down and plants a kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss and soon enough we were back to making out just like last night. After a few minutes we break apart and smile at each other.

"You just can't seem to get enough of me? Can you?" I ask her. She just smiles at me.

"I could say the same to you." She replies. I laugh.

"That's true. You're too beautiful to get enough of" I reply. She blushes, and then leans down and we continue to make out. After many more minutes, we break apart and get ready for the day. "I wish that we could just stay like this." I tell her, switching out my white T-shirt for my red one. She nods her head.

"Yeah, not having to worry about 'them' is nice for now." She says. Then she looks up with a twinkle in her eyes. "There's also the fact that the bed is nice and comfy." She tells me. I turn and smile at her as I slip on my leather jacket.

"It's definitely a nice bed. And it's even better when you're in it with me." I tell her, causing her to blush, look down, and continue to get dressed while trying to ignore my chuckles. When she finishes, she stands up and faces me. I stare at her when I realize what she's done. "Do you _always_ pay attention to how I react to what you're dressed in?" I ask her. She's dressed in the same clothes as right after we crossed the river in the Humvee. She doesn't have the satchel anymore though. She just walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I do. That way I know the best ways to get you to do what I want." She says. I just stare at her.

"Well, you've obviously gotten that part over and done with." I tell her. She smiles mischievously as she walks over to the door and unlocks it. Then she looks over her shoulder and smiles at me. She walks out of the door and goes to see if everyone else is up. I stare at the doorway for a few seconds, before shaking my head and looking down at the ground. "Like a dog on a leash." I mutter to myself. Then smirk. "Oh well, at least my life is better than a dogs. I've already said that I wanted a zombie apocalypse to happen. And being able to spend it with Saya makes it a whole lot better." I say as I walk towards the door.

***Scene Break***

About thirty minutes later, we were all meeting in Kohta's room. We weren't in Takashi and Rei's because they said it wasn't 'Presentable'. When they said this, I glanced over at them and smirked. To which they blushed a deep red and turned away from me. "So," I begin. "What do you think we should do today Takashi?" I ask him. He goes into a thinking pose for a couple minutes, before replying.

"Well… The best thing to do for now would be to figure out the layout of the street that we're on." He tells us. I nod my head.

"I could look in the receptionist's desk to see if there's a map they have." Saya suggests. Takashi nods his head, and then turns to me.

"I also think that it would be a good idea to see what else this hotel offers besides rooms." He tells me. I nod my head and look around the group.

"Alright," I begin and look back at Takashi. "I also think that it would be a good idea if the girls always have one guy, or Saeko, with them at all times. Not that I'm saying that you couldn't handle yourselves!" I exclaim when Saya and Rei turn to me with anger in their eyes. "Just because it's always better if there's at least two people walking around instead of one. That way, if one of you gets into a sticky situation, the other can and help you out." I tell them. The anger in their eyes diminishes when they realize that I have a good point.

"Alright. So that's the plan for today. Can you think of anything else John?" Takashi asks me. I think about it for a minute, before nodding my head.

"Yeah. We should hope that there's a store around here that sells fuel for the backup generator. With the amount of power that's being used up in the building, and depending on the size of the thing, I'm gonna guess that we'll probably have to fill it up at least once every couple days. If not everyday. And while we're out, we should probably grab flashlights in case we forget to fill it up one time." I tell him. He nods, and then stands up.

"Alright. Then that's what we'll do today. After that, we can figure out where all our parents are and go out to look for them." He tells us. We nod, and then break into groups. Me and Saya would look around the lobby for a map and other items we could use, while Shizuka stayed upstairs with Kohta, Alice, and Zeke. Rei, Saeko, and Takashi would look around the hotel and see if they could find out what else this hotel was for.

"Alright guys. Let's do this. Then we'll go out and see if we can't get that fuel." I tell them. They all nod, and we head to the elevator to begin.

***Authors Note***

Alright! I'm back everybody! Sorry about the long delay from last chapter. But like I stated, I'm out of material to work with and I actually have to _think_ about what to write. Well, that and the fact that I'm working on three different stories at the same time right now. I have six total, but for three of them, I have _no_ idea what to write for them at the moment. So they're just kind of sitting there until I get ideas for them.

But enough about that! This story will now be updated more frequently! (I hope) Because I just got back into the whole "Zombie Apocalypse" set of mind. Nothing really made it happen. I just got back into it.

Alright, enough about what's going on and whatnot. Time to actually talk about the chapter. After re-reading my last one, I realized that I had made the mistake of letting the hotel still have power after the EMP hit. I decided that I still wanted the group to be living there, so I came up with different ideas as to how the building would still have power. One of them I ended up thinking of was that the hotel was actually some sort of secret scientific research lab and had implemented EMP measures. Then I realized that was stupid so I just went for the fact that there was a backup generator.

As you also read, Saya and Johns relationship is now going to be much more intimate. Why? I have no idea in hell. I just feel like writing about the two actually caring a lot about one another for no reason whatsoever besides me wanting to. So if you don't want to read about it, then you could probably just skip past those parts.

Also, before any of you go getting any ideas about why Takashi and Rei's room wasn't 'Presentable', it was because they had spent the night like John and Saya. Although they didn't just kiss on the bed. So they're room was a mess. _Not_ because of the other reason. I already told you that I feel uncomfortable writing about those kinds of things. Even if they're just suggestive.

So yeah. That's about it for this chapter. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this! And see you all next time!

**Important Update: The first chapter for my new H.O.T.D and AVP crossover has been posted! If you want to read it, then search up "Highschool of the DEAD And Aliens!" (The real name was supposed to be "Highschool of the DEAD... And Aliens!?" But Fanfiction won't allow [...] or [!?])**


End file.
